


Никто не Вуди Аллен

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon References, Action/Adventure, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV First Person, Post Reichenbach, Terrorism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что похожа жизнь, если единственный, кто может тебя спасти — твой потенциальный убийца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не Вуди Аллен

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: спасибо Бетам, пособию по практической баллистике и Леди Гаге  
> Фик написан для “Большой Игры-2 по Шерлоку Холмсу” на Slash World форуме.

_We’re all in the same game, just different levels.  
Dealing with the same hell, just different devils. ©_

**Сейчас**

Вот здесь. Остановитесь вот здесь. Дайте мне пару минут, мне нужно отдышаться. Что сделать, чтобы поставить жизнь на паузу? 

Моран облизывает пересохшие губы, забрасывает ногу на ногу, чуть сползая вниз по кожаному дивану. Выглядит, словно завсегдатай стриптиз-клуба в ожидании приватного танца. 

Эмма держит пистолет двумя руками, у нее уже сводит плечи и запястья от напряжения. Дуло направлено точно на Холмса. Она никакой стрелок, но на расстоянии трех метров почти невозможно промахнуться. Можно убить. Моран беззвучно смеется, качает головой, поймав мой взгляд. Китайский болванчик с магнитом внутри. 

— Джон, — тихо скулит Эмма. 

Майкрофт вытянут и напряжен, словно палку проглотил. Я даже хочу хорошенько встряхнуть его, чтобы проверить, живой ли передо мной человек или механическая кукла. Но боюсь, снайперы на подстраховке истолкуют мои действия превратно. 

— Остановите все это, Джон. 

— Разве я могу? — удивляюсь я. Ситуация уже вышла даже из-под его контроля. Когда что-то выходит из-под контроля такого властного человека, как Майкрофт Холмс, чем Джон Уотсон может помочь? 

— Только вы и можете, — ему явно неприятно это говорить. Он морщится, как ребенок, которого уговаривают выпить горькое лекарство: понимает, что нужно, но рад бы обойтись без этого. 

— Неужели? – реальность расползается передо мной сотней разноцветных ниточек. Мне нужно на свежий воздух, чтобы сердце перестало стучать так быстро. Дайте мне минутку, а лучше — две. 

— Джон? — второй раз зовет Эмма. 

Я вздрагиваю от ощущения легкой вибрации. Телефон в нагрудном кармане оживает, светится мягким белым светом. И я, не отрывая взгляд от Майкрофта, достаю его. Ощущение Déjà Vu, сбой в системе, черная кошка. В такие моменты, я чувствую себя будто фильме, где мгновения растягиваются на минуты. Разблокировать. Прочесть входящее сообщение. 

Четыре слова. Три секунды на прочтение. Двадцать восемь секунд нужно моему разуму для осознания. Замыкание. Я поднимаю глаза. 

— Отличная попытка, мистер Холмс, но вам придется попробовать что-нибудь другое.

 

**За несколько месяцев до этого**

 

В медицине существует «синдром разбитого сердца». На самом деле это называется «транзиторное шарообразное расширение верхушки левого желудочка», но врачи — всего лишь люди, им тоже хочется немного романтики. По крайней мере, мне всегда хотелось. 

Если же вам на самом деле разбили сердце, ни одна кардиограмма не покажет этого. Ни одно УЗИ и ни одна томография не увидят отклонений в работе внутренних органов, даже если вам будет казаться, что вы можете лечь и умереть. Какой бы страшной ни была боль внутри, вы остаетесь в живых до тех пор, пока можете ее терпеть. 

От тоски не умирают. Нет такого диагноза. От этого не лечит современная продвинутая медицина. Я говорил так своим пациентам. Есть депрессии, есть психические расстройства, есть гормональные сбои. Но тоску не выявит анализ крови, в ней не бывает ничего патологического или потенциально опасного. Любой врач скажет вам это. А я больше не врач, потому могу считать себя независимым от коллективного разума признанных докторов наук. И от той тоски, имя которой я храню глубоко внутри, можно умереть. 

По крайней мере, я попытался. 

— У меня аллергия, — кричит Моран мне сквозь шум льющейся воды. 

— Ты мог сказать это до того, как я зайду в душ. Закрой, по крайней мере, дверь, дует. 

Душевая практически метр на метр. Старый дом. Ванная на втором этаже больше, но я ее не люблю. Я не умею привязываться к вещам и местам, слишком часто приходилось переезжать, а с собой – только самое необходимое. Поэтому я изобрел для себя другую форму социальной пытки – я привязываюсь к людям. Быстро, почти мгновенно и навсегда. Мне говорили: «Ты отличный друг», но для меня это как быть «флегматиком» или «холериком», обычная составляющая характера. 

— Я чешусь уже второй день, а все из-за нового чистящего средства, — сообщает он. — Купи новое! 

Я и без того с самого утра не в лучшем настроении, но он подливает масло в огонь. Конечно, не ему же пришлось провести четыре часа на последней проверке вещественных доказательств по открытому делу о мошенничестве. Слава высшим силам, что от меня требовалось только ставить галочки в списке. Финансовые преступления быстро утомляют, но приносят больший доход хотя бы потому, что следователи пытаются избежать их всеми силами. 

— Уже. 

Он повернут на чистоте и аккуратности: ложка к ложке в ящике со столовыми приборами, всегда идеально отглаженный воротничок, четыре марки стирального порошка на все виды пятен: «В наше время нельзя доверять прачечной!» Проклятый педант. Как будто никогда не валялся вниз животом среди трупов, мяса, крови и грязи, не жрал глину и не блевал от страха и отвращения. А возможно, именно поэтому. 

— Немного личного пространства, — требую я, слушая, как он закидывает вещи в стиральную машину. Не мог подождать десять минут. В душевой кабинке метр на метр внезапно тесно и пар поднимается вверх, как от кипятка. 

— Твои сны — твое личное пространство, — он ржет. Не смеется, нет, а чуть пофыркивает, выдавая переднюю челюсть вперед, как лошадь. А потом замолкает, но я уже успел выключить воду и слышу, как он с досады прицокивает языком перед тем, как убраться из ванной. 

Моран не видит снов, только кошмары-воспоминания, с тех пор как вернулся на Альбион. 

— Показывай, — говорю я, выбравшись из душа. Он сидит на кухне с бокалом вина и смотрит в окно. 

— Что? 

— У тебя аллергия, — я никогда не могу перестать быть врачом, — показывай. 

Он закатывает рукава рубашки до локтя, протягивая мне руки. Я включаю свет, чтобы рассмотреть сыпь, идущую от пальцев вверх. Небольшие красные воспаления, похожие на легкий ожог, по соседству с родинками, наверняка, ужасно чешутся. Аллергические. 

— Это все? 

— Иногда я хочу врезать тебе, чтобы ты перестал быть таким занудой. Но это не относится к симптомам, так? – он выжидающе смотрит на меня, чуть наклонив голову. — Ты хочешь знать, распространились ли эти прекрасные красные пятна на все тело, сообщая, что я скоро умру? Не плачь, Джон. Я буду приходить к тебе и после смерти. 

— Напишу тебе название мази, купишь в аптеке. И вот, — протягиваю таблетки из бездонной аптечки, что он хранит под раковиной, — эти подойдут. 

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, но он останавливает меня одним словом: 

— Отпразднуем? 

— Есть повод? 

— Конечно, год совместного проживания, или ты забыл? – он протягивает мне второй бокал вина. — Забыл. А я, видишь, выкроил свободный вечер, только для нас двоих. 

Теперь я хочу врезать ему. С размаху. И это уже симптом. Это потребность, зудящая на кончиках пальцев. Он видит, как я поджимаю губы, и широко улыбается: ему нравится, когда люди хотят выбить ему пару зубов. Он привык справляться с этим. 

— За жизнь! 

Моран пьет вино большими глотками, а я наблюдаю за ним и молчу. Год. Я не заметил, как он пролетел. Двенадцать месяцев: осень-зима-весна-лето-снова-осень. А Моран помнит. У него ко мне какие-то необъяснимо сильные чувства, природу которых я не осознаю и, если честно, не хочу осознавать. 

Он, по крайней мере, был предельно честен с того дня, как появился у меня в квартире и влил в меня больше литра воды с содой и растительным маслом. Он много говорил тогда, когда я сидел в ванной на полу и пил эту отвратительную смесь. Примечательный факт для молчуна вроде Морана, хотя в тот момент я не думал ни о чем, кроме того, как у меня хватило глупости глотать таблетки. Одну. Ещё одну. Я сидел на кровати и выдавливал их из упаковки, а потом упаковка закончилась, и было совсем не больно. Только очень хотелось спать. 

Моран говорил. Он уверял меня в том, что Шерлок Холмс жив, что он трус и предатель, потому что предпочел инсценировать собственную смерть вместо того, чтобы подумать о ком-то, кроме себя. «Сумасшедший», — подумал я. Но он продолжал складывать буквы в слова, а слова — в предложения, и я слушал про Мориарти, про то, что они оба с Шерлоком придурки, но не настолько, чтобы покончить с собой. 

«А я, значит, достаточно?» — все же вопрос сорвался с языка. Он замолчал, рассматривая паутину под потолком. «Недостаточно. Но я убью тебя, я пришел именно за этим», — наконец соизволил пояснить Моран свое появление в моей квартире. «Убивай», — согласился я. 

Все было не так просто, как потом оказалось. Ещё одна маленькая игра, последняя карта, выложенная на стол Джеймсом Мориарти. Он приставил ко мне своего личного снайпера, на тот случай, если Шерлок Холмс останется в живых, если он вернется. У Джима было странное чувство юмора, как ни крути. Но Себастьян Моран поклялся. 

Я даже не пытался убежать. Просто позволил ему остаться, потому что он не преминул сообщить, что живет в доме напротив, что у меня большие окна, что я читаю одну и ту же книгу уже две недели подряд, хожу в один и тот же магазин. Этот человек знал, что я покупаю, что делаю, чем живу. Он сделал мою жизнь своей. И я сдался, не сразу, через пару месяцев, но сдался. 

Мне на плечи словно давит усталость за все это время, что я убегаю от вопросов. Одиночество. Я поднимаю бокал и пробую осторожно, маленький глоток. Белое вино согревает, я невольно выдыхаю и расслабляюсь. Моран — ублюдок, но в быту уживчив и навязчиво заботлив. Он из тех, кто с первого раза запоминает, что кофе должен быть без сахара, а чай — с молоком. 

— Себастьян, ты… 

Меня прерывает стук в дверь. Моран берет с полки пистолет, снимает его с предохранителя и идет открывать. Я — за ним. В этом доме всегда рады незваным гостям с неясными намерениями. Их было слишком много, чтобы забыть о мерах предосторожности. На пороге жмется девушка в огромной куртке с сумкой и рюкзаком за плечами. 

— Мистер Уотсон здесь живет? 

— Заходите, — Себастьян убирает пистолет за пояс, но отходит так, чтобы оказаться между незнакомкой и выходом. Параноик. 

— Джон, — я протягиваю ей руку для рукопожатия, и это такая невоспитанность, но она не против. 

— Эмма Томпсон, — она откидывает капюшон, светлые волосы рассыпаются по плечам, начинает стягивать с себя куртку. У нее вся одежда словно на размер или два больше, чем нужно. Девушка утопает в кофте, кутается, перехватывает поясом. 

— Чем могу помочь вам, Эмма? — я наблюдаю за ней, как и Моран. 

— Если вы не поможете мне, — она делает паузу, ловя мой взгляд, — меня убьют. 

Я киваю, возвращаюсь на кухню и наливаю ещё один бокал вина. Она следует за мной, а Моран остается стоять у прохода, опираясь на дверной косяк. 

— Кто вас хочет убить, Эмма? — я отдаю ей вино, чувствуя на миг холодные дрожащие пальцы. 

Она боится. Эмма — маленькая блондинка со спутанными волосами и нервной улыбкой. У нее все движения, как у куколки, живущей в музыкальной шкатулке. Но блеск в глазах лихорадочный, отчаянный. С такими глазами выдергивают чеку из гранаты. 

— Правительство, — тихо говорит она. Мне удается сдержать вздох разочарования. Только не надо теории заговоров под вечер! Моран на миг весь напрягается, потом, словно отдает себе мысленный приказ, расслабляется. Перетекает в другое воплощение, превращаясь из неприветливого дворецкого в радушного хозяина. Моран ненавидит все, что связано с политикой. 

— Пойдемте в зал, вам будет удобнее, — голос его льется медом, Эмма вздрагивает, будто забыла, что он тоже находится в комнате, — не стоит бояться, здесь вы в безопасности. 

На самом деле у Морана звериное обаяние. Во время своих скитаний он где-то учился науке заклинателя змей. Это не объяснить на словах: вот он, как каменный истукан, а в другой момент окружает собеседника коконом, как теплая морская вода. Эмма кивает, позволяет увести себя на второй этаж и усадить в кресло. 

— Мою подругу убили вчера ночью, — начинает она, смотря в сторону. Останавливается, собираясь с мыслями. Выдыхает, и голос ее обретает силу и уверенность. — Мою подругу звали Лиза Келлог. Она была старшим аналитиком в отделе по борьбе с терроризмом. Объединенный Центр анализа терроризма, вы могли о нем слышать. Она сказала мне вчера днем, что у нее назначена встреча, что она узнала что-то и обязательно должна мне рассказать. Когда она не перезвонила и не пришла на ужин, я стала искать и вскоре наткнулась на сообщение в базе Скотланд-Ярда о том, что тело Лизы нашли на севере города, возле одной из многоэтажек. Я поехала на опознание. Но меня не пустили. Я видела ее только издалека. Мне нужно было позвонить ее отцу, но полиция уже связалась с ним. И я вернулась домой, но в моей квартире уже кто-то побывал. Понимаете, все вещи валялись на полу: книги, одежда. А мои фотографии были испачканы чем-то красным, похожим на кровь. Я не решилась прикоснуться к ним. Они забрали диски, фотоаппарат, плеер. Но, что бы они ни искали, они это не нашли. 

— Почему вы так в этом уверены? – уточняю я. 

— Потому что все важное я никогда не храню дома. В телефоне или в банковской ячейке. Я журналист, с моей работой привыкаешь перестраховываться на всякий случай, — она убирает волосы за уши, бледные пальцы показались из чересчур длинных рукавов. 

— И почему вы решили, что вас захотят убить? Может быть, это был несчастный случай. 

— Лиза оставила у меня вот это, — она показывает фотоаппарат, — в нашу последнюю встречу. Я подумала, она просто забыла его, но я не уверена ни в чем. И эти люди, что вломились ко мне, кем бы они ни были, не нашли того, что искали, мистер Уотсон. Очень скоро они поймут это. Тогда им буду нужна я. Это должно быть связано. 

— И что это? – Моран не отрывается от справочника садовода, в его голосе не слышно и доли заинтересованности, но он прекрасный лжец, один из лучших. 

— Я не знаю! – она закрывает лицо руками. – Они, мне кажется, уверены, что Лиза успела передать мне что-то важное. Но я не знаю, о чем речь. Тут только десяток фотографий. И я не понимаю. И мне страшно. 

— Помогите мне, мистер Уотсон, я не могу вернуться домой. Они уже побывали там. Они могут вернуться. 

Эмма смотрит на меня, как на последнюю шлюпку, привязанную к борту утопающего судна. Странно, что она смогла зайти в квартиру и выйти, если на нее на самом деле охотятся. Впрочем, если преступник один, ему тоже нужен отдых. 

Мне кажется, вот-вот и она заплачет. Я видел много плачущих женщин, но соседство с консультирующим детективом научило меня не доверять дрожащим пальцам и слезам, которые могут оказаться крокодильими. 

— А почему вы пришли ко мне, Эмма? 

— Моя коллега писала про вас материал. Про вас и мистера Холмса. Это очень грустная история. Мне так жаль, что вам довелось столкнуться с худшей стороной прессы. А потом, когда моя коллега делала про вас статью, она очень много говорила об этом безумии. И что вы, наверное, единственный человек чести, оставшийся по эту сторону Атлантики. Лиза умерла, я не знала, куда мне идти и я вспомнила о вас. А ваш адрес есть в адвокатской фирме, для которой вы проводили частные расследования. 

Девушка начинает жалобно всхлипывать, а мне только и остается, что протянуть ей бумажный платок. 

— Он поможет вам, мисс Томпсон, — так же, не поднимая глаз от справочника, произносит Моран, — Джон не может стоять и смотреть, когда хорошенькие женщины попадают в беду. 

— Заткнись, — одними губами шепчу я. 

Он игнорирует меня. Себастьян уже принял решение, от которого не собирается отказываться. Понятия не имею, зачем это ему. Разве что он планирует использовать несчастную девушку против меня. Ему наскучило играть только со мной? 

— Переночуете тут, в этом доме полно комнат. А завтра обсудите, как быть дальше, — он проходит мимо меня. Босс. Мистер «вы не сможете мне возразить»! Что ж, это его дом. Он может распоряжаться всем, как пожелает. Даже мной. 

Мне кажется, мы все втроем в дурацком фильме Вуди Аллена: сейчас появится Скарлет Йохансон и громко объявит о том, что убийцей был садовник и теперь, наконец, можно предаться любви и прочим грехам, указанным в пирамиде Маслоу. Эмма, успевшая придумать себе неизвестно что. Моран, отмечающий со мной год веры в невозможное. Я сам, возомнивший себя кем-то другим, раздавленный и уставший, желающий подтверждения своей вере. 

— Зачем это? – я перехватываю его за локоть, едва получаю возможность. 

— Тебе же нравится спасть людей, Джон, — он выразительно смотрит на свою руку, напоминая про аллергию и мою привычку бросаться на помощь, — так займись тем, что тебе нравится. Мне надоело твое самоистязание: «О, давайте я накажу себя ещё больше за то, что я жив!» Люди умирают. Смерть не меняет ничего. 

— Смерть меняет все, — не соглашаюсь я. Но кто-то другой сейчас смотрит моими глазами на Морана. Человек, которого он вытащил с того света. И этот человек соглашается с ним, почти поклоняется ему, а меня нужно лечить. 

Я перекладываю ответственность на ваши плечи, господин кто-то другой. Мы будем вместе в горе и в радости, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть или грамотный психоаналитик не разлучит нас. 

***

Утром я нахожу Эмму и Морана за кофе и бурной дискуссией о военной угрозе Британии со стороны Северной Кореи. Кухню заливает неяркое осеннее солнце, Моран щурится и размешивает ложкой давно растворившийся сахар, я запихиваю хлеб в тостер. Эмма в процессе обсуждения активно жестикулирует, вливая в каждое слово множество смыслов и энергию движения. Я изучаю ее украдкой, составляю впечатление. 

— Если вам интересно, то я отправляюсь в морг, — заявляю я, дождавшись небольшой паузы. 

Себастьян кивает. 

— А она ничего для начинающей беглянки, знает, как глушить сигнал. Да и вот еще, подруга оставила, — он показывает мне карту памяти. Эмма внимательно следит за ним, но не вмешивается, — в фотоаппарате была, а на ней... 

— Новый фильм о Джеймсе Бонде? 

— Шифр, шифр, шифр. 

— Понятно, что ничего не понятно, — я планирую позавтракать в городе, поэтому выпиваю лишь пару глотков уже остывшего кофе. 

— Нужен шифровальщик, — Эмма сидит ко мне вполоборота, ее левая свободная рука комкает ткань домашних брюк. Сжимает и отпускает. Сжимает и отпускает. Сжимает и... 

— Я займусь этим. Вы не должны выходить из дома. Пока, — отрываюсь я от наблюдения, достаю тосты, ставлю их на стол рядом с вазочкой джема. Апельсиновый с корочками, я его недолюбливаю. 

— Я понимаю, — она соглашается просто потому, что тут невозможно возразить, — мне на самом деле нужно детально все вспомнить, я могла упустить важное. 

Она хочет быть полезной. С такими свидетелями всегда сложнее всего, потому что они начинают придавать излишнюю важность несущественной информации. Остается надеяться на здравомыслие. Она не производит впечатления здравомыслящей особы, но я могу ошибаться. 

— Я о вас позабочусь, — полковник с вечера сама любезность. Необъяснимо. Намазывает джем на тост, смотрит на меня снизу вверх с видом «почему ты все ещё тут»? 

— Главное, чтобы о ней не позаботились твои кли... дорогие гости! 

О мотивах Морана я подумаю позже. 

По дороге в морг захожу в пекарню, там же заказываю кофе и набираю сообщение: 

«Спенс, нужен шахматист. Есть кто?» 

Кофе горчит. Булочки на витрине пахнут ванилью. Я успеваю получить ответ быстрее, чем девушка пакует мой заказ. Хотя там, где мой адресат сейчас, кажется, ночь. 

«Лучше меня?» — у людей его типа даже не мания величия, мания непробиваемой уверенности в собственной неповторимости. 

«Не законник», — набираю я. 

Забираю заказ и иду на остановку автобуса. Судя по расписанию, ждать мне всего ничего. Ага, а вот и он. 

Спенс повернут на деле Зодиака. Собственно, так мы и познакомились. У него множество дельных идей, так же много, как и совершенно бесполезных задумок. Ветер в голове и семь мыслей в секунду. А еще он из «хороших парней». А я а последнее время не знаю, на чьей я стороне. На телефоне мигает значок входящей корреспонденции. Выбираю: прочесть. 

«Сайт знакомств «Всегда только ты», вам пришло предложение. Хотите прочесть?» 

Хочу. 

«Принцесса ищет сказочника, но согласится на дракона» — продублируй это сообщение в общий чат, иначе тебя ждет три года без секса». 

Девушка, стоящая рядом в автобусе заинтересовано смотрит на мой телефон, внезапно начавший напевать «All you need is love». Дурацкий сайт. Я улыбаюсь: «ну вы же понимаете». Она кивает и думает о чем-то своем. Романтическая чушь. Дублирую сообщение в общий чат. Теперь нужно ждать. 

Лучше бы это был новый фильм о Джеймсе Бонде, потому что расследования с шифровками, серьезно? Я не Шерлок Холмс. Если найдете его на этом свете или на том, передавайте привет. 

Мне везет и в морге дежурит Молли. Хотя нет, это не везение, я знаю ее расписание на две недели вперед. Ставлю перед ней коробку с пирожными и булочками. Она робко улыбается. Молли сама из другого века, где не должно быть феминизма, и вот от таких улыбок у мужчин учащается пульс. 

— Привет, — говорит она, — чем могу помочь? 

— Лиза Келлог. Мне нужно знать, куда ее привезли и, если тебя не затруднит, одним глазом просмотреть отчет. 

— Хорошо, — она стучит по клавишам, проверяя базу. Сменила прическу, больше смеется, смотрит прямо, но так же безотказна. 

— Мисс Хупер, зайдите ко мне, когда освободитесь, — в комнату заглядывает высокая эффектная блондинка. Удивительно в моем вкусе, прямо из серии «ваш идеал». Мне даже хочется задержать взгляд, а не отвести в сторону, как обычно. Но я сдерживаюсь, сам посмеявшись над своей слабостью. Жизнь показывает, что только идиоты пытаются встречаться с идеалом. 

— Мой новый начальник, либеральна до бесконечности, — поясняет Молли, — вот смотри. Лиза Келлог. Ее доставили позавчера ночью к нам. Вскрытие уже провели. Сейчас… какая-то ерунда. 

— Что? – я втискиваюсь в пространство между ее стулом и столом, чтобы заглянуть в экран. 

— Смотри. Она упала с высоты. А тут никаких указаний о переломах конечностей. Что за бред? Причина смерти: тупая травма черепа от удара. 

В стандартной форме отчета о вскрытии на самом деле написано что-то несусветно бредовое. Никакого описания внешних повреждений, ни одной фотографии. Пустота. Я чертыхаюсь про себя, предчувствуя проблемы. 

— Не понимаю, — Молли трет нос тыльной стороной ладони и хмурится, — пойдем. 

Я следую за ней по коридорам в отделение рентгенологии, карточка-пропуск, писк, дверь открывается. 

— Мало кто знает, но Джим, — она запинается на миг, но продолжает, — Мориарти установил систему резервного копирования снимков, потому что со мной часто бывает, я их теряю и приходится повторять. Я попросила его, он тогда… — она останавливается и тяжело дышит, — не важно! 

Она несколько минут разбирается с паролями и программами, потом выводит копии на внешний экран на стене: 

— Это не оригинал, но сойдет. В отчете написано, что… 

— Приблизь вот этот снимок, — говорю я. В Афганистане, в больницах, где мне доводилась бывать, не всегда хватало препаратов на всех, не говоря уже о технике. Рентген у травматологов там считался синонимом прогрессивной диагностики. Рентгеновские снимки в те времена мне доводилось видеть чаще, чем лица пациентов. Я читаю по ним лучше, чем готовлю пасту. А я отлично готовлю пасту. 

Молли послушно выводит на экран нужное изображение. 

— Это внутреннее кровотечение, вот здесь, — я показываю на пятно под правым коленным суставом. 

— Или просто тень, — сомневается она. 

— Или внутреннее кровотечение вокруг закрытого перелома. Посмотри на эту трещину, вот сюда, выше. 

— Ты посмотри вот на это, — она переключает на экран другой снимок, череп, — после такого удара она не прожила бы и секунды. Уверена. Можешь мне поверить, у нее не могло быть кровотечения… 

— Если только она не сломала ногу до того, как свалилась с высоты нескольких этажей, — довершаю я, — а, следовательно, свалиться сама она никак не могла. Со сломанной ногой, ещё бы! 

Молли кивает: 

— Пойдем посмотрим, ее еще не забрали,из Скотланд-Ярда пока не заходили за отчетом, — она выключает свет в кабинете и идет вниз к холодильникам. 

Слишком много света. Длинные ряды, номера и буквы. Вот и все, чем мы становимся после смерти. 

— Значит, 31С. Должно быть вот тут. 

Она открывает нужный бокс, но там лишь ледяной воздух и ничего. 

— Снова не понимаю. Она должна быть здесь. Джереми, — кричит Молли, — Джереми! 

Джереми появляется из подсобного помещения заспанный и недовольный: 

— Где труп из 31С? 

Он моргает, смотрит в протянутый ему лист регистрации тел. Дата, время, имя, номер. Все то, что остается. 

— Так его же забрали, — выдает он, почесывая затылок. Джереми не блещет ни умом, ни привлекательностью. Карьера охранника в морге – вот предел его мечтаний. 

— Кто забрал? Куда забрали? Джереми, детектива из Ярда ещё не было, где разрешение? – Молли говорит с ним медленно, но ужасно волнуется, едва не срываясь на скороговорку. 

— Вот, — он протягивает бланк. 

Молли выхватывает его, окидывает взглядом и едва не бросается на охранника с кулаками: 

— Это не подпись заведующего моргом. Тут нет даже визы врача, проводившего вскрытие. Как ты мог? 

Он весь сжимается и старается спрятаться, хотя в пространстве холодильников, столов и медицинских инструментов некуда деться. 

— Джереми, у нас украли труп, — тихо, как тяжело больному, говорит Молли; она расстроена и уже предвидит проблемы с начальством. — Пойди и позови сюда мисс Мэри. Хорошо? 

Он кивает. Я осторожно беру ее за локоть, желая поддержать. Она все понимает правильно и робко улыбается: 

— Ты не виноват, Джон. Мы бы все равно обнаружили пропажу. Не сейчас, так с приходом детективов. А что с этой… Келлог? 

— Узнаю – расскажу. 

— Хорошо. 

Я хочу убраться отсюда до того, как возникнут лишние вопросы. Вопросов, что характерно, пока больше, чем ответов, а у меня была ложная надежда на то, что все дело закончится обычным самоубийством и воспаленной фантазией. 

***

В Скотланд-Ярде, на этаже отдела убийств, всегда царит неразбериха. Броуновское движение, реализованное в закрытом помещении. Как так вышло, что я знаю тут почти всех? Я, конечно, никогда не стану Шерлоком Холмсом — первым в мире консультирующим детективом. Даже вторым в мире не стану. А вот институт гражданского следствия — приемлемая альтернатива. Приемлемая, потому что в медицину я возвращаться не хочу и не могу. С тех пор, как я вынужден был признать, что люди умирают от тоски, не желаю заниматься вредительством. 

— Эдди, — я останавливаюсь у стола младшего детектива Джонса. Пару месяцев назад я помогал ему с уликами во время доследования. Все вокруг компьютера завалено бланками описи при обыске: у кого-то было веселое утро? 

— Джон! – он протягивает мне руку для пожатия. – По делу Паттерсона? 

— Дело Паттерсона сдали в прокуратуру на прошлой неделе. Я в бухгалтерию для оформления, вот решил забежать по дороге. Слышал, у вас труп из морга пропал, — забрасываю я удочку. 

— Чей? – Эдди не в меру любопытен и наивен, им легко манипулировать. Через пару лет он перестанет быть таким податливым. 

— Женский! – я делаю большие глаза. — Позавчера, падение с высоты. Говорят, убийство. 

— Позавчера, говоришь? – Эдди залезает в базу, начиная просматривать информацию. Он отличный аналитик, а вот на выездах легко может грохнуться в обморок. Впечатлительный. Жалуется, что Донован над ним издевается, засыпая ехидными комментариями. Это он ещё с Шерлоком не работал. – Позавчера. Паркинг. Лиза Келлог. Дело отдали Бэйнсу! 

Он поворачивается ко мне и подмигивает: 

— Так ему и надо! 

Инспектора Бэйнса в Скотланд-Ярде сразу невзлюбили. С того момента, как чуть меньше года назад его перевели сюда из полицейского управления графства Суррей. Бэйнс был удивительно амбициозен, самонадеян и умен — словом, олицетворял все то, что местные лондонские терпеть не могли в новичках. Выскочка. А ещё отвратительно дотошен. 

В отделе убийств Бэйнса высмеивали, что, впрочем, ничуть не сказывалось на результатах его деятельности. Один из лучших показателей раскрываемости. Удивительное чутье. Тут можно добавить лишь, что мы с ним поладили с момента знакомства. Черт побери, за внешней резкостью в нем крылось что-то, что называют «в тихом омуте и черти водятся». И, несмотря на общее негативное отношение, я находил удовольствие в совместной с ним работе. 

— Согласен, — я похлопал Эдди по плечу. — Пойду оформляться. 

Шагая по коридору, я чувствовал, что слух о потерянном трупе облетит весь отдел ещё до того, как я дойду до лифта. В бухгалтерию я на самом деле уже зашел, а потому дел у меня в Ярде не осталось. Теперь, когда я знаю все, что требовалось, мне нужно придумать, как объяснить свой интерес Адаму Бэйнсу, учитывая то, что он чертовски проницателен. А я – не лучший лжец. 

Чего я не ожидал, так это того, что ещё до выхода на улицу мне позвонит Бэйнс. Неприятно, но, может, к лучшему. Он невероятно предусмотрителен. 

— Уотсон, почему ты в моем деле? – уже по тону можно понять, что хорошего разговора не получится. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас. 

— Мимо проходил, — иронизирую я. 

— Мимо проходил? Пройди мимо ещё раз, адрес я тебе скину. Через сорок минут, можешь захватить кофе для ребят. 

Разрыв связи. 

Меня терзают смутные опасения, когда я еду по указанному адресу. Бэйнс никогда ничего не делает просто так. Он последователен. Ну, проявил интерес к трупу, который, как оказалось, украли. Странно. Не более. Но только не для такого человека, как Адам Бэйнс. Ищейка. Не просто так же его перевели из Суррея. 

— Уотсон, — встечает меня инспектор, когда я поднимаюсь на нужный этаж многоквартирного дома. Дорогой район. За его спиной в квартире проходит обыск. Он всегда называет людей так: Уотсон, Лестрейд, Донован, Джонсон. Без титулов и имен. Не «мистер Уотсон», никогда «доктор». 

— Бэйнс, — в тон откликаюсь я. Всегда в костюме – ещё один педант. Правда, он не носит галстук, а любой другой обуви предпочитает фирменные кеды, наверняка дорогие. Кеды в сочетании с официальным строгим костюмом не смотрелись бы ни на ком органично, но он исключение. 

— Какое отношение ты имеешь к моему трупу? – я захожу за ним в внутрь и понимаю, что это квартира Эммы. Фотографии на стене, газеты, нелепые большие кофты на вешалках. И пятна крови на снимках и на полу. И то, о чем она не сказала: кровавый крест на стене. 

— Поверишь, если никакого? – спрашиваю я. 

Он смеется: 

— Нет! 

Я прохожусь по комнате, втягиваю холодный воздух, запоминаю, показываю на фотографию в рамке: 

— Можно? 

— Мы здесь уже почти закончили, иначе я бы тебя не впустил. 

Я беру фотографию. На ней Эмма и, как легко догадаться по подписи, Лиза. Они удивительно похожи, словно сестры: обе невысокие, худенькие блондинки с яркими глазами. Момент чужой жизни. Счастье. 

— Кровь, — уточняю я. Вдруг все же краска, вдруг? 

— Кровь. И, Уотсон, не морочь мне голову. С чего такой интерес к самоубийству? 

— Там по снимкам понятно, что это было не самоубийство, — я внимательно изучаю обстановку. Тот, кто копался тут, был предельно осторожен, но в настойчивости ему не откажешь. Кажется, каждый сантиметр этой квартиры изучили под лупой. И, вместе с тем, такая вопиющая небрежность с кровью. Что за? 

— О, Хупер обратила мое внимание на этот факт. Спасибо за консультацию. 

Я на миг закрываю глаза рукой. Почему ему обязательно быть таким… агрессивным. Хотя я сам молодец, если вернуться назад и вспомнить, как я вчера встретил Эмму. Кажется, у всех нас началось тяжелое осеннее обострение. 

— Я не против помочь, — я чувствую определенную неловкость после этих слов. Поверит или нет? 

Он изучает меня с минуту. Кивает: 

— С тобой всегда одна проблема: невозможно понять, на чьей ты стороне, Уотсон. Добрый парень и все такое. Но я видел те дела, за которые ты берешься. Добрые парни не лезут в такую грязь. У тебя большая проблема с головой. Ты даже сам не представляешь, какая. Но с ней не разобраться решением чужих. Так что пока ты в деле. Но учитывай, что я никогда не буду тебе доверять. И не забывай, я в курсе, с кем ты живешь. 

Слишком много для одного дня. Мне тяжело дышать, и хочется выйти на воздух. На легкие словно навалилась туша бенгальского тигра. Но мне удается удержать на лице легкую заинтересованность. Мало ли кто в курсе того, с кем я живу, как я живу и где я живу. 

Раньше я и в страшном сне не мог представить себе такой публичности, которая обрушилась на меня за последние пару лет. Сначала меня окружали клиенты Холмса и Скотланд-Ярд, потом пресса и навязчивый «старший брат», теперь клиенты Морана, мои клиенты, пресса и Скотланд-Ярд вместе взятые. Что такое личная жизнь? 

— Хорошо, Бэйнс, — я протягиваю ему руку на прощание, — мы обсудим это позже. 

У него крепкое рукопожатие. Он, кажется, доволен, что расставил точки над “i” в этом коротком разговоре. Только я понимаю, что когда мы дойдем до точек, будет поздно поворачивать назад. А пока так – легкие заигрывания, взаимные расшаркивания и много бессмысленных слов. Проблемы с доверием? Мой бесценный психоаналитик даже не осозновал истинных размеров и глубины этой пропасти между мной и людьми. 

Ты прав, Бэйнс, добрые парни не лезут в такую грязь. Но я уже давно не один из них. Спасибо Шерлоку, мать его, Холмсу. 

***

Входящее письмо на почте: «От Дракона для Принцессы»: «Какого типа работа?» 

Встроенный чат мигает зеленым огоньком. Мистер Дракон онлайн. 

«Шифр», — отписываюсь я. 

«Присылайте. О цене договоримся», — отвечает мне собеседник. 

«Пришлю. Вы всегда так легко соглашаетесь?» 

Минутное молчание, и я уже жалею о своем любопытстве. Но весь этот мир с принцессами, драконами и шифрами безумно далек от меня. 

«Вы не разбираетесь в том, о чем просите. Не подчеркивайте свою некомпетентность лишний раз». 

Сбрасываю файлы, отданные мне с картой памяти из телефона Лизы. С Мораном удобно, он заботится о защите дома, включая замки и безопасность интернет-переписки. Он параноик. Он убийца. Один из лучших, если верить слухам. Его боятся, и ему мало кто рискнет перейти дорогу. Но с ним удобно, если вы подразумеваете под удобством прикрытие, а не мягкий диван и размеренные вечера перед телевизором. 

«Называйте меня Норрелл*», — пишет мне мой собеседник, когда я успеваю приготовить чай и вернуться к ноутбуку. Моран исчез почти сразу, как я вернулся. Бесшумно. Не особо размениваясь на прощания. Он может вернуться через час, а может — через неделю. 

«С чего вы решили, что я захочу вас как-то называть?» — интересуюсь я. Чай — почти кипяток, но я все равно глотаю и морщусь. 

«С того, что ваш шифр – это последний вариант кодировки, которую используют военно-морские силы Соединенного Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Безумно интересно. Три уровня защиты, придется налить себе ещё кофе». 

«Называйте меня Джонатан, мистер Норрелл», — набираю я, проверяя гипотезу. Спенс говорил мне, что, зная мифологию происхождения сетевых имен, можно понять, что из себя представляет собеседник. Я бью наугад и, кажется, попадаю в точку. 

«Вы угадали мое подданство, Джонатан. Теперь позвольте мне заняться делом». 

Я усмехаюсь. Забавный, должно быть, тип. Хотя, с чего я взял, что имею дело с мужчиной? Женщины также могут быть отличными шифровальщиками, а игра имен – игра имен. Но, впрочем, мужчина. Или я совсем не разбираюсь в людях. Англичанин или шотландец. С привычкой читать нудные книги и разгадывать шифровки. Да мы уже почти друзья! 

— Что-то забавное? – спрашивает Эмма. 

Я уже рассказал ей итоги дня в Ярде, и она пару часов прибывает в странной задумчивости. Мне хочется растормошить ее или поддеть. По ходу дела мое настроение только улучшается, что отнюдь не говорит в мою пользу. Раньше я был просто адреналиновым наркоманом, теперь мне нужна доза развлечений с погружением в чужую жизнь. В одном ряду с падальщиками, терпеливо ждущими, пока кто-то умрет. 

— Шифровальщик нашелся, — я смотрю на нее из кресла снизу вверх. 

— О… 

— Говорит, ему понадобится время. Но, по его оценке, это кодировка военно-морских сил. Мне кажется, он знает, что говорит. 

— Военные? Лиза почти не имела дело с военными, — удивляется Эмма, присаживаясь на край кресла. С ней невероятно легко общаться, уже к вечеру мне кажется, что мы знакомы пару лет; всему виной, конечно, моя способность быстро сближаться. 

— Смогла бы она расшифровать такой файл самостоятельно? 

Мисс Томпсон прикусывает щеку в задумчивости: 

— Возможно. У Лизы было много талантов, о некоторых я никогда не слышала. С тех пор как она стала работать в своем ведомстве, она вообще закрылась ото всех, перестала проводить время с друзьями. Я единственная, с кем она общалась в последний год. 

— Допустим, что могла. 

— Допустим. 

— Она встречалась с кем-нибудь? – издалека интересуюсь я, чтобы сразу не отпугнуть Эмму банальной версией про убийство на почве ревности. 

— Нет, Джон. У нее никого не было. А со своим бывшим она до сих пор в прекрасных отношениях. У нее не случалось ссор с семьей. Лиза была целеустремленной и постоянно думала только о работе. У нее были конфликты с коллегами, потому что не всем нравилась прямолинейность и амбициозность. Она рассказывала, но ее шеф всегда ее поддерживал. 

— Ее шеф? 

— Ричард Скотт-Эклс. Он возглавил Объединенный Центр анализа терроризма в момент его создания. Да, тот самый Скотт-Эклс, который стал известен благодаря расследованию терактов в 2005 году. Тогда ещё много говорили о том, что он пошел в отца, Джона Скотт-Эклса, бывшего поверенного лица Джона Мейджора. Говорят, все шесть лет у власти они были вдвоем. Два Джона. Забавно, правда? 

— Старший Скотт-Эклс, на самом деле, немного простоват. Невероятно озабочен своей репутацией и честью семьи. До сих пор имеет определенный вес в партии Консерваторов, хотя сейчас консерваторы далеко не в лучшем положении. 

— А ты много знаешь, я посмотрю, — не могу не отметить я. 

— Это потому что а) я журналист «Таймс» и б) потому что я была девушкой Ричарда. Лиза познакомила нас в 2006-ом на вечеринке. Мы встречались около года, он был невероятно серьезно настроен, а я — нет. Ричард хотел сделать мне предложение, но для роли миссис Скотт-Эклс я должна была оставить свои грязные инсинуации в отношении властей Британской империи и писать детские книжки. У Ричарда перспективное будущее в политике. А я далеко не Кейт Миддлтон. 

Я не выдержал и рассмеялся: 

— Не знал, что, делая предложение, принято заглядывать так далеко. 

Она нахмурилась, отчего сделалась на пару лет старше и перестала казаться девочкой. Складка между бровей делала ее похожей на женщину с прошлым, в котором не было простых решений. 

— Ты живешь в счастливом мире, Джон, если не заглядываешь так далеко. Ты можешь встретить человека, который вскружит тебе голову, вы будете счастливы до конца дней. А если не получится, ты встретишь кого-то другого. И нырнешь в новый роман. Это отлично.  
Я живу в мире, в котором у всего есть свой порядок, а у каждого – план. Мы с Лизой обе были такие – из чинных семей с благородным прошлым и перспективным будущим. Она дочь дипломата, я дочь банкира. Нам с детства внушали, что мы должны, а чего не должны. Просто я выросла и громко хлопнула дверью, а на Лизу давить не мог даже ее отец, хотя никогда не переставал надеяться. Ричард лишь уловил то, что видят другие люди, которых воспитывали точно так же. Он видел во мне подходящую кандидатуру, а я отказалась подходить, такая история. 

— Ты как будто из того века, когда детей сватали их родители, — пытаюсь отшутиться я, но вижу, что она серьезна. 

— Миром правят деньги и информация, Джон. Можешь, спросить у Себастьяна, он знает много интересных историй с такими подробностями, что даже я, будучи журналистом, о них не слышала. В том числе и о скандале в Китайском посольстве в прошлом году. Если ты стремишься к власти, нужны не только ум и расчетливость, нужна репутация, хотя на определенном уровне она перестает иметь значение. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь. 

— У моей семьи есть деньги, но я никогда не хотела этих денег. Я с детства видела людей, которые принимают множество судьбоносных решений ради своей выгоды, мой отец для них лишь мелкая сошка. Я пошла в журналистику, чтобы пролить свет на это сообщество избранных, принимающих решения. Теневое правительство Британии. И теперь, я думаю, они решили, что я должна замолчать. 

От спора меня спасает мигающее окошко входящего сообщения: 

«Я не буду брать с вас деньги, Джонатан, — пишет мне удивительный мистер Норрелл. — Но вы возьмете меня в игру». 

«В игру?» — удивляюсь я. 

«Не прикидывайтесь глупее, чем есть. Получив эти файлы, вы непременно захотите поиграть, не хочу упустить такую возможность. Я в игре. Вас что-то не устраивает?» 

Я хочу сказать, что меня не устраивает то, что я решительно не понимаю его настойчивости, но черт с ним. Я показываю нашу переписку Эмме, она пожимает плечами: 

— Это может иметь смысл. Правда, я пока не понимаю, какой. 

«Хорошо, мистер Норрелл. Я обещаю взять вас в игру», — печатаю я, понятия не имея, под чем подписываюсь. 

«Эти файлы, Джонатан — выкуп. Выкуп свободы для одного конкретного человека, господина Джокардо, — читаю я вслух. — Я пришлю их вам, к тому времени, как в Англии снова наступит утро. Готовыми. И мы поговорим». 

Он отключается прежде, чем я успеваю ответить. 

— Господин Джокардо? — я переспрашиваю у Эммы. У нее лицо, словно свет в конце тоннеля внезапно стал поездом. Скоростным поездом в один конец. 

— Хуан Каспаоре, — отвечает вместо нее Моран, успевший вернуться совершенно незаметно для нас, захваченных разговором. Весь облик его напоминает хищного зверя, готовящегося к прыжку. Ноздри раздуваются, мышцы напряжены. — Если эта тварь до сих пор жива, то только благодаря тому, что в тот день я промахнулся. 

Эмма смотрит на него немного испуганно, я и сам почти вздрагиваю. Этот Себастьян Моран — наемник со стеклянными глазами и выдающейся вперед челюстью. Он выйдет с кинжалом против тигра. Я не забыл о том, какими люди возвращаются с войны. Некоторые справляются, идут дальше. Другие всю жизнь страдают от кошмаров. А есть такие, как Моран, кто носит войну в себе. И когда она просыпается, поднимает голову и смотрит на тебя его глазами, ты чувствуешь себя в непосредственной близости от тикающей бомбы. 

— Тот самый Хуан Каспаоре? Тот, который приказал взорвать платформу, когда погибло две тысячи человек? – я напрягаю память. Кажется, я один в этой комнате что-то недопонимаю. 

— Это то немногое, что известно о нем по эту сторону Атлантики, — Себастьян отводит взгляд, изучая обстановку комнаты. Щурится, уделяя особое внимание оконным проемам. — Каспаоре – кровавый генерал. Восемь лет назад правительство Британии пыталось избавиться от него в Бирме. Но кто-то сболтнул лишнего, операция провалилась. Пришлось стрелять раньше. И я промахнулся. 

— Я больше не служу нашему гребаному правительству, но его я пристрелил бы бесплатно. В рамках благотворительной программы «избавить этот мир от мразей», потому что он был редким ублюдком, даже по моим меркам. 

— Он очень богат, — медленно говорит Эмма, на этот раз комкая рукава кофты. Похоже на обсессивно-компульсивное, проявляющееся при стрессовой ситуации, — влиятелен. Жесток. О нем ходит много слухов, но известно, что на его руках кровь многих невиновных. Опасный враг. 

— Вдвойне опасен, если кто-то подпалит ему хвост, — Моран заканчивает изучать обстановку и смотрит на меня, — а если он пошел на сделку, то рискнул всем. Нарушение конфеденциальности повлечет за собой последствия. 

— Что ж, давайте подождем утра и узнаем, что в этих файлах. Чего гадать? Кто-то хочет помочь приготовить мне ужин? 

Моего энтузиазма к готовке не разделяет никто. Не хочу иметь ничего общего с кровавыми генералами и правительственными заговорами. У меня есть пропавший труп молодой девушки и своя маленькая тайна. Но разве кто-то спрашивал мое мнение на этот счет?  
____________________ 

*прим: здесь и далее все кодовые имена Норрелл, Джонатан, Мабб, Аскгласс и иное позаимствовано из произведений Сюзанны Кларк, в частности, из книги «Джонатан Стрендж и Мистер Норрел», которую критики называют «в высшей степени британской».

*** 

Моран заходит ко мне в комнату уже ночью, когда я сижу и бесцельно смотрю в экран лептопа, пролистывая страницу за страницей. Новости — не лучший способ провести вечер, но мне кажется, я не смогу уснуть до утра. 

Стоило загнать в поисковик имя упомянутого к ночи генерала, как вместе с потоком фотографий и сухих комментариев на меня нахлынули воспоминания об Афганистане. Удивительно, но война везде одинаковая, что на этом краю света, что на том. А имя Каспаоре для многих стало синонимом войны. И меня слегка мутит, поэтому я переключаюсь на оперативные сводки. 

Себастьян сбрасывает обувь, устраивается у меня за спиной, ровно между мной и спинкой кровати, и приходится подавлять захлестнувшую меня на миг панику. Я в капкане, если он сдвинет ноги – мне просто так не вырваться. 

— Когда мне не спится, я читаю сводки по горячим точкам: сколько убитых и раненных было сегодня. И вчера. И позавчера, — тихо говорит он, уткнувшись носом ровно между моих лопаток. 

— Хочешь вернуться? 

— Нет, — он фыркает, и это отдается горячим дыханием через рубашку. Удивительно чувство принадлежности, настолько нелепое и чуждое, что я гоню его прочь. — Просто нет ничего более прекрасного, чем то, что живо сегодня, и должно умереть завтра. 

— Когда ты смотришь на меня, ты видишь, как я умираю? — чуть поворачиваюсь к нему, но не могу рассмотреть полностью, только дрогнувшую линию рта. И руки, уже вытягивающие рубашку из брюк. 

— Каждый раз. 

Иногда, когда он вот так оказывается рядом, я ощущаю, как будто меня неизбежно обстоятельства вынуждают сдаваться на милость сильнейшего, как будто я уступаю лишь от одиночества, хотя это никогда не было так: он интересен мне так же, как я ему. 

Морану не нравятся моя покорность, мое безразличие; он бесится и начинает сыпать злыми колкими словами в адрес Шерлока, Мориарти, королевы Британии и Бога. Думаю, в его сознании они расположены на одной линии авторитетов. Он хочет, чтобы я боролся, пусть даже с ним. Если бы мы вдруг столкнулись с айсбергом и начали тонуть посреди Атлантического океана, он бы заставил меня доплыть до берегов Англии. 

Пока он расстегивает рубашку, я успеваю дочитать что-то про падение рейса над Атлантикой. Мир стал слишком маленьким, чтобы люди могли дышать в нем полной грудью и ощущать былую уверенность в будущем, если маленькие самолетики падают каждый день. Для меня кровавый генерал существует где-то далеко, он почти миф. А для Морана он реален, почти так же реален, как я сам, как любой другой человек, которого он держал на прицеле. 

— Авиакатастрофа, захватывает! – комментирует статью. Проводит губами по плечу, целует выступающие шейные позвонки и смеется мне в затылок, отчего все волоски на теле встают дыбом. Я вздрагиваю. 

С его мотивами мне не разобраться, как бы я ни ломал голову. Хочется. Моран всегда делает что-то по двум причинам «хочется» и «долг». Никаких других причин и обоснований для него в этом мире не существует. 

Проскальзывает рукой под локоть, гладит раскрытой ладонью живот. Он знает, я уже не вижу ничего на экране. Меня ведет от возбуждения. И похоти. С ним никогда не бывает иначе. 

— Ай, — вскрикиваю я после чувствительного укуса в плечо. 

— Будешь кричать? – подначивает он. Он постоянно переносит свои проблемы на меня: в том, что касается сна, в том, что касается разговоров. Моран тихий, будто привык, что рядом всегда найдутся нежелательные свидетели. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Слишком долго, чтобы он захотел что-то менять сейчас. 

— Эмма? 

— Пошел ты. 

У него вообще странная логика. Закрываю лептоп и опускаю на пол. Он ждет. 

— Тебя нельзя укротить, — равнодушно говорит он. И я бы поверил в это равнодушие, если бы с минуту назад не чувствовал кожей сбившееся дыхание. 

— Только убить, — соглашаюсь я, выключая верхний светильник. 

— Когда придет время, я буду готов. 

— Знаю. 

*** 

Я просыпаюсь от звонка. Нашариваю телефон на тумбочке, матерюсь сквозь зубы: 

— И тебе доброе утро, Адам. 

— Уотсон, да неужели ты спишь? – у него невыносимо бодрый тон. — А я даже не ложился. 

— Бэйнс! – мне невыносимо хочется пить, а ещё швырнуть телефон в стену. Моран что-то бурчит себе под нос. Отлично. Значит, когда я уснул, он не ушел к себе. 

— А труп мы так и не нашли, Уотсон, — вдруг говорит инспектор удивительно радостно, что на него совершенно не похоже, и мне кажется, я все ещё сплю. — Он просто пропал. Раз и все. Ни одна камера не зафиксировала. Может, ты что-то знаешь об этом? 

— Семь утра. Я ничего не знаю о том, куда пропал труп. У себя под кроватью я его не находил. 

— А в кровати? В кровати трупов не находил? – заявляет он ни с того ни с сего. Глаза закрываются. 

— Бэйнс, иди домой и выспись. 

— Уотсон, мне посоветовали закрыть дело, — признается он, — потерять. Как это все связано с тобой? С тобой всегда связаны какие-то неприятности. Мне говорили об этом раньше. 

Я слышу в трубке городской шум, он стоит где-то на улице, трет покрасневшие от бессонной ночи глаза. Курит. Бэйнс всегда курит, когда пытается заглушить голод. 

— Бэйнс, иди домой и выспись, — повторяю я. 

— В квартире подружки этой Келлог, где ты вчера был, оказалась человеческая кровь. Может, ее тоже убили, только спрятали надежнее, что думаешь? Хотя ты не думаешь. Просто прикрываешь чью-то высокопоставленную задницу. Чтобы потом мне позвонили «сверху» и прозрачно намекнули, что нет трупа – нет дела. На кого ты работаешь, лучше скажи сейчас, потому что мне приходится разгребать это дерьмо, и я не в настроении… 

— Высунь свою голову из задницы, Адам. Съешь сэндвич, проверь уровень сахара в крови. 

— Заботишься... 

— Бэйнс, мне надоели твои теории заговоров. Я ни на кого не работаю. Кому нужна борьба с ветряными мельницами? Закрой дело. Как будто в Лондоне резко прекратились убийства и тебе нечего делать, — искренне советую я. 

— Ты заботливый сукин сын, Уотсон. Ты это знаешь. Я чувствую, что ты кого-то прикрываешь в этом деле, кого-то, о ком ты заботишься больше. Одна недостающая ниточка. 

— И это ты понял за прошедший 21 час с момента исчезновения тела? – у меня раскалывается голова от попыток достучаться до него. 

— За последний 21 час я понял, что кто-то пытается водить меня за нос. И мне это не по вкусу. Слишком много проблем для такого маленького расследования «несчастного случая». 

— Выспись. Потом можешь мне перезвонить, — я теряю терпение и отключаю телефон. 

Спать уже бесполезно. Выбираюсь из-под одеяла, стараясь не наступить на оставленный вчера ноутбук. Убираю его на диван и ухожу в ванную. Раньше у меня была одна головная боль – навязчивая, верткая, вечно голодная до приключений. Имя ей было Шерлок Холмс. Теперь у меня убийца под боком, Скотланд-Ярд на проводе, теория заговоров в действии. Боже, будь милосерден, верни Джеймса Мориарти. Я скучаю. 

Последнее, я, очевидно, произношу вслух, судя по тому, что Моран замирает на кровати и смотрит прямо на меня. Пронзает взглядом. Пожалуй, мне стоило остаться в ванной и провести весь оставшийся день там в одиночестве. Я и мои мысли. 

— Ты не веришь в Бога, — говорит Моран. 

— Как и ты, — я выбираю между зеленой и синей майкой. Склоняюсь в пользу зеленой, — это просто выражение. 

— И зачем ему возвращать Джима? 

Я медлю с ответом. На самом деле в недрах шкафа так много полезного, что я все время забываю, что же там есть, а чего нет. 

— С Мориарти организованная преступность была на самом деле организована, — поясняю я, — я всегда точно знал, кого винить в том, что творится на улицах этого города. Помимо прочего, мне надоели эти «теории масонских заговоров». Тут правительство, там правительство. Правительство ещё после летних выступлений долго отходить будет. 

— Ты не видишь всей картины в целом, — наставительно говорит Моран, — и поверь, до Джима существовал определенный порядок, который поддерживается и сегодня. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто должен дергать за ниточки. А в правительстве слишком много крыс. 

— О, Великий думатель, ответь мне на вопрос, а мертв ли Джеймс Мориарти. 

— Не сорок два. 

— Это почему? 

— Просто потому что не сорок два! – отрезает Себастьян. – И даже не двадцать два, если на то пошло. Если Джим жив, это что-то меняет прямо сейчас? Что-то изменится в твоей жизни? 

— И прими как факт, что то, во что верит Эмма, на самом деле существует. Что есть люди, которые отдают приказы на массовые убийства просто ради выгоды. И Каспаоре не худший из них, просто зарвавшийся выродок, до которого легче добраться. И лучше, если ты не будешь знать об этих людях, так же как и они не будут знать о тебе. 

— И что они могут? Убить меня? Ты правда считаешь, что этим меня можно напугать? 

— Не думаю. Но однажды ты вспомнишь об этом разговоре. Однажды ты пожалеешь, если не одумаешься до того. 

Вот только ссор с утра пораньше мне не хватало! Моран уходит, а я сажусь перед зеркалом и долго всматриваюсь в свое отражение. Вдруг там что-то изменилось со вчерашнего дня? С прошлой осени? Тени под глазами все такие же, а в остальном... 

Почему снаружи мы меняемся так мало? Только возраст. Сразу после университета я выглядел школьником. А на войне догнал одногодок. Но между мной и человеком, поступившим тогда на службу, – пропасть. Между мной и доктором Уотсоном, вернувшимся с войны, – пропасть. А выгляжу я точно также. Немного сутулюсь, нервно улыбаюсь. 

Я хочу встретить этого человека, принявшего сумасшедшее предложение жить с консультирующим детективом. Он умел бояться, этот Джон Уотсон, потому все казалось таким острым, выступающим, объемным. А я не боюсь, я прошел через все стадии умирания и похоронил себя на том же кладбище, где находится могила Шерлока Холмса. 

Если Моран приставляет мне пистолет к виску, я продолжаю пить чай, или читать книгу, или целовать его. Он сам виноват в том, что я такой. Я смотрю на свое отражение, что может сказать этот незнакомец в зеркале обо мне? Доктор Уотсон умер, он наглотался таблеток, не то чтобы всерьез – из интереса. А я выжил, меня вытащил Моран, который все время кричал, что я не посмею сдохнуть, что убить меня – это его право. И, чтобы я не выкинул ещё чего, он должен за мной присматривать. 

Он присматривает за мной. После появления Себастьяна Морана я перестаю ходить к психотерапевту, потому что теперь абсолютно ясно, что помочь мне может только психиатр. Жизнь с собственным потенциальным убийцей нормальной не назовешь. Но учитывая, сколько убийств совершают на почве ревности и раздела имущества бывшие влюбленные, каждый, кто делит кухню и постель с кем бы то ни было, живет со своим потенциальным убийцей. Никогда не думал о семье в этой плоскости. Моран, по крайней мере, предельно честен с самого начала. 

А я нет. Я смотрю на отражение в зеркале, но там нет Джона Уотсона. Я кое-что позаимствовал у Шерлока Холмса. Самую малость, нужную мне для выживания. И иногда мне кажется, если я начну повязывать шарф и закладывать руки за спину, я почувствую, как он стоит в тени и посмеивается надо мной. Но, если я только надену хоть один из этих проклятых шарфов, оставшихся мне в наследство, Моран придушит меня этой чертовой полоской ткани, как уже делал. Он будет стягивать ее до тех пор, пока я не потеряю сознание от гипоксии. 

Я не уверен, что готов это повторить. Но человек, смотрящий на меня из зеркала, не имеет ничего против. Потому что он готов на все, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким. 

***

Эмма познакомилась с мистером Норреллом, и она от него в восторге. Он называет ее миссис Мабб, и они переписываются вот уже три часа. Я даже не пытаюсь вмешаться и узнать, что же все-таки в этих драгоценных файлах. Эти двое отлично разберутся во всем и без меня. И я должен признаться, что эта мысль вызывает у меня чувство, будто что-то неприятно царапает внутри. 

Я посмеиваюсь над своей глупой ревностью, возникшей к человеку, которого я никогда в жизни не видел. Не к Эмме, которая со всех сторон приятная и милая девушка, а к Норреллу, который вообще неизвестно кто. Наверно, у меня больше никогда не будет нормальных отношений, потому что я готовлю обед, смотрю на Эмму и понимаю, что у меня не встанет. Хотя нет, встанет, это физиология. Но я не хочу ничего с ней, вообще ни с кем не хочу. Люди умирают. Я тоже начинаю видеть это, когда смотрю на них. Я представляю их последний вздох, это отбивает любые желания. 

Эмма оборачивается ко мне и лукаво улыбается: 

— У нас с Норреллом есть отличная идея. Он классный, где ты его нашел? 

Я пожимаю плечами, не хочу пускаться в пространные объяснения: 

— Он сам меня нашел. 

— Не хочешь говорить — не надо, — она снова возвращается к экрану. 

Бэйнс не перезванивает. Морана я не видел с момента утреннего разговора. Идти в Ярд смысла нет. И в такие моменты, когда я не знаю, куда себя деть, мне становится неуютно в собственном теле и в собственной жизни. Навестить миссис Хадсон? Сходить в магазин? Последнее я нахожу приемлемым. Я запихиваю в карман бумажник, набрасываю куртку и говорю Эмме, что скоро вернусь. Она кивает, не отрываясь от переписки. 

Третий день в Лондоне отличная погода, и это само по себе удивительный факт для зимы. Хочется прогуляться. Мысли текут плавно и размеренно. Я думаю об инспекторе Бэйнсе и его странном звонке. Что-то ускользает от меня, не дает покоя, но я никак не могу понять что, когда получаю от него сообщение. Он хочет встретиться, что ж, я не против. Мне нужны новости по делу Лизы. Пусть будет ближайшая кофейня, не все же мне бегать за ним. 

Судя по кругам под глазами, Бэйнс так и не лег спать. Он видит меня, трясет головой, очевидно, надеясь, что я плод его утомленного сознания. Я заказываю кофе и сажусь напротив: 

— Теперь я должен спросить: ты преследуешь меня? 

Он трясет головой: 

— Нет, Уотсон, послушай, я не хочу знать, кто твои покровители. Но скажи им прекратить. Хорошо? 

— Что прекратить? – не понимаю я. 

— Сообщения. Скажи им прекратить! – он смотрит на меня воспаленными глазами, и я вижу там неимоверную злобу, которую я не знаю, чем заслужил. 

— Давай ты расскажешь мне, что это за сообщения. 

Он уже набирает воздух для того, чтобы послать меня куда подальше, но выдыхает и поясняет: 

— Знаешь, поначалу это было мило. Это «Вам не стоит отказываться от помощи мистера Уотсона, инспектор». Или «Вам не кажется, что вы были сегодня грубы с ним?» Но вчера. Это переходит все границы. Почему мне указывают, что я должен, а чего не должен делать?  
Этот «deus ex machina» отдает мне приказ более не контактировать с тобой ни при каких условиях, ибо это «представляет определенную опасность для вас и для мистера Уотсона в сложившейся ситуации». Иди в задницу, Уотсон, ты и твои двинутые поклонники! 

— Адам, — говорю я медленно и спокойно, перехватив его за локоть и не давая сдвинуться с места, — я понятия не имею ни о каких сообщениях. Я не знаю, кто их пишет и с какой целью. 

Он высвобождает руку, но остается на месте. 

— Я надеюсь, что ты не лжешь. Иначе, я заставлю тебя заплатить за эту затянувшуюся шутку, я клянусь. Потому что этот человек угрожал мне и моей семье. И ещё он чертовски осведомлен обо всем, что происходит. А я не люблю, когда кто-то пытается меня контролировать. Я бы сказал, что, кем бы он ни был, он не представляет, на что я способен. 

Я прикрываю глаза. Мой дорогой «deus ex machina», лучше бы ты был тем, о ком я думаю. 

— Ваш каппучино, — окликает меня девушка за стойкой. Я встаю и иду к ней, все ещё продолжая размышлять о словах Бэйнса. А в следующий миг – она падает. Медленно заваливается назад. И я падаю следом, придавленный к полу инспектором Бэйнсом, матерящимся не хуже портового грузчика. И не хуже пьяного Лестрейда. 

Я проваливаюсь в пропасть из звуков и красок. Все вокруг расплывается, я умудрился приложиться головой обо что-то, пока падал. В ушах все ещё звенит от звука бьющегося в крошку стекла. Бэйнс лежит на мне, а по его руке, что прямо над моей головой, на пол струится кровь. И я смотрю сквозь прозрачную поверхность в стекленеющие глаза девушки, ещё секунду назад улыбавшейся мне так открыто. Ей едва ли девятнадцать. И мне нужно подползти поближе и проверить пульс, но Бэйнс удерживает меня на месте и шипит: 

— Не двигайся, придурок. Его мишенью был ты. 

Я послушно не двигаюсь, инспектор откатывается в сторону и тяжело дышит. Рукав его пальто разорван до локтя, в руку впились осколки стеклянной витрины. Этой рукой он прикрыл мою голову. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, Уотсон, — повторяет он, как заведенный, — я тебя ненавижу. 

Я и сам себя ненавижу в этот момент. 

***

После покушения мне не помешало бы провести в кровати пару дней, но почему-то мои потенциальные убийцы не желают предоставить мне эту возможность. Бэйнс идет на сознательную ложь, сообщая детали убийства девушки, просто оказавшейся на пути пули. Я киваю, соглашаясь с ним, все ещё в состоянии, которое знакомо всем, кто отходил от выброса адреналина. Все вокруг кажется замедленным. 

«Где вы стояли?» — «Тут». – «Что вы делали?» — «Пил кофе». Я ушел с линии огня за секунду до выстрела, но это знание я оставлю себе и Бэйнсу. Лестрейд, дослужившийся, наконец, до начальника чего-то там, самолично осматривает кофейню. Осматривает и качает головой. Я отвожу глаза. Нам не о чем говорить. На самом деле не о чем. 

— У вас сотрясение. Вам стоит поехать со мной в больницу, — говорит мне дежурный фельдшер. 

Я киваю в знак согласия. Забираюсь в машину скорой помощи. По правде говоря, меня едва держат ноги, и в ушах стоит постоянный гул. Я пытаюсь набрать сообщение, но не слушаются пальцы. Повреждение при ударе сказалось на мелкой моторике. В конце концов я бросаю попытки. Фельдшер протягивает руку: 

— Давайте я позвоню. 

Я сдаюсь и отдаю ему телефон: 

— Быстрый набор – пятерку зажмите. 

Я закрываю глаза и откидываюсь на сиденье. Слушаю, как фельдшер объясняет Молли, в какую больницу они меня доставят. Почему я попросил позвонить ей? Я не помню. Успокоительное горчит. Нужно было понимать, что после сотрясения я буду не в себе. Но я слишком долго отмахивался от внутреннего голоса, который настойчиво перечислял мне возможные последствия. И теперь я проваливаюсь в темноту. 

— Привет, — говорит мне Молли, когда я прихожу в себя. 

— Привет, — голос Морана я предпочел бы не слышать. Но произошедшее не изменишь. Было бы удивительно, если его не было тут – рядом со своей любимой жертвой. 

— Сколько я проспал? – я моргаю, пытаясь вернуть себе нормальное световосприятие. В комнате до сих пор слишком светло – последствия травмы черепа. Отлично! 

— Пять часов, — поясняет Молли, — по крайней мере, столько прошло с тех пор, как мне позвонили. Она наклоняется и светит мне в глаза, проверяя реакцию зрачков. – Следи за пальцем. 

— Молли, ты патологоанатом! – пытаюсь вразумить ее я. Она смотрит на меня, как будто я идиот. Ну да, тоже врач. Она поджимает губы. 

— Жить будешь. Головой ты приложился хорошо. Но от этого не умрешь. 

Я пытаюсь сесть. Все снова плывет перед глазами. 

— Джон, не глупи. Тебе надо провести пару дней в больнице. 

— Он не может, — с другой стороны кровати говорит Моран. Его лицо, кажется, светится. И лицо Молли тоже. Легкие зрительные галлюцинации. Чем меня накачали, хотел бы я знать. Пять часов сна. 

— Почему? – упирается моя личная сиделка в розовом свитере. Ей так никто и не сказал, как ей не идет розовый? Шерлока явно не хватает. Он едко комментировал ее эксперименты с одеждой и внешностью. 

— Потому что на него покушались сегодня, — устало поясняет ей Себастьян. 

Молли взмахивает руками и замирает. Трясет головой. 

— Ты в этом уверен? 

— Нет, это я так шучу. 

Они стоят по обе стороны от моей кровати, и я перевожу взгляд с одного на другого. Молли хмурится и кусает губы, Себастьяну удается сохранить внешнюю невозмутимость. Они похожи на двух хирургов-интернов, которые вскрыли пациента и обнаружили у него situs inversus. 

— Ему сейчас лучше вообще не двигаться, — тянет Молли. 

— Я понятия не имею, почему тут ещё нет эскорта из Скотланд-Ярда, но я бы предпочел воспользоваться обстоятельствами. 

— Бэйнс соврал... – с усилием выдыхаю я. 

— Значит, они не полные идиоты, как я подумал в первый момент. Они повелись на вымышленную версию событий. И явно не нашлось никого, кто разбирается в практической баллистике снайперской стрельбы. Постой, Бэйнс? 

— Не важно, — перебивает его Молли, — он может поехать со мной. 

— Знаешь, у меня дома сейчас команда зачистки и одна крайне впечатлительная особа, на глазах которой пришлось застрелить троих незваных гостей. Мне не нравится, когда ко мне домой вваливаются парни с оружием. Ещё больше мне не нравится то, что кто-то считает, что может пристрелить Джона Уотсона, а я не могу разобраться с ним здесь и сейчас, потому что мне нужно отправить Джона Уотсона и мою гостью в безопасное для их тонкой шкуры место. 

Молли во время этой пространной речи достает и протягивает ему маленькую шоколадку: 

— Скушай, Басти. 

Так выглядело бы короткое замыкание, будь он сложным электрическим устройством. Он передергивается, делает шаг назад, но потом удерживает себя и протягивает руку. При мне никто не называл его Басти никогда. И я внезапно понимаю, что они знакомы друг с другом гораздо лучше, чем «привет – пока». Ведь Молли была девушкой Джима, даже не номинальной, как Шерлок предполагал. Она знала Себастьяна Морана в той прошлой жизни, когда мне казалось, я понимаю, где враги, а где друзья. 

У меня слишком кружится голова, иначе я бы расхохотался, глядя на этот обмен сладостями. Она же «мисс невозмутимость». 

— Надо убираться из города, — поясняет он нехотя, — просто необходимо, как можно быстрее. 

Молли кивает, соглашаясь: 

— Джон не покинет больницу, пока не будет результатов анализов. Это часа три ещё. Я на этом настаиваю. 

— Ты меня слышишь или нет? 

— Оставайся здесь до тех пор, пока я не вернусь. Ты ведь позаботишься о том, чтобы с Джоном ничего не случилось? Хорошо. Адрес, — она записывает в телефон улицу и номер дома, — ключи. Как зовут девушку? 

— Эмма, — отвечает Моран, разворачивая шоколадку. 

— Я переброшу ее в одно тихое место, откуда она потом сможет ночью добраться до... 

— Чаринг-Кросс возле перехода к камерам хранения, — подсказывает Себастьян, — в час ночи. 

— Хорошо, что я должна сделать, чтобы она поверила мне? – Молли смотрит на меня. 

— Назови ее «миссис Мабб», — а что ещё мне остается. 

— Когда я вернусь, я дам тебе время подготовить отъезд. 

— Ладно, — Морану не нравится отдавать контроль над ситуацией кому-то, но он не противится. 

— Я все правильно делаю? – спрашивает его Молли. 

— Да, — Себастьян отвечает не задумываясь, — просто принимаешь вызов. Не забыла, как? 

— Не забыла. 

Кажется, я упустил тот момент, когда люди вокруг сошли с ума. Молли Хупер в приятельских отношениях с Себастьяном Мораном. Педантичный и самовлюбленный Адам Бэйнс выгораживает меня перед своим начальством, скрывая факты покушения, чтобы дать мне время уйти и разобраться самому. Странные сообщения, которые он получает. Выкуп для кровавого генерала, о существовании которого я почти ничего не знал до этого. И если бы у меня не болела так голова, я бы попытался разобраться со всем происходящим. Но я хочу спать. Только спать. 

Моран устраивается у изголовья моей кровати. Достает телефон и звонит Эмме: 

— Как уборка помещения? – бодро интересуется он, включает динамик, чтобы я слышал, как она жалуется на то, что кровь не отмывается от коврика. И специалисты по уборке предлагают его выбросить. Уборке, как же! Специалисты по расчленению трупов и закатыванию их в бетон новостроек, скорее уж. Интересно, во сколько нынче обходятся такие услуги? 

— Я не против, — радует ее Моран, — собери, пожалуйста, вещи. Да и технику, что я тебе показал. Сумка на нижней полке в шкафу, где стоят книги. Оружие, что я дал тебе перед уходом, возьми с собой. 

— Джон в порядке? — интересуется Эмма. 

— В порядке, передает тебе привет. Не забудь зарядку к телефону. И от телефона Джона тоже. 

Он разговаривает с ней так, будто просит собраться на пикник. Я не знаю, как ему это удается. На страх и сомнения нет времени. Опыт приказывать людям, которого у меня практически нет. О котором я успешно успел позабыть. 

И правда, что может быть важнее зарядного устройства к телефону? Оружие разве что. Я представляю себя в комнате на ее месте. Что нужно собрать? Зарядка, пистолет, плеер. Если бы я мог, я попросил бы ее снять с полки моего шкафа и положить в сумку шарф. Но я не решаюсь. 

— Кто были те ребята? — спрашиваю я, когда Моран заканчивает разговор с Эммой. 

— Догадываюсь, откуда они, — он поднимает руку, — татуировка на запястье: два перекрещенных ключа, видел такое? 

Я качаю головой. Такого не видел. 

— Это к лучшему. Они отщепенцы. Занимались торговлей людьми и организовывали нелегальную миграцию. Потом их стали сильно притеснять за то, что они не проверяли, кого и зачем провозят. Им пришлось потесниться. Хорошо, если это они. Иначе бы началось серьезное противостояние. Установить нанимателя будет непросто, хотя есть пара идей. 

Мне остается выругаться сквозь зубы: 

— Не вовремя. 

— Знать бы, где падать, так бы соломку подстелил, — такие философские замечания очень в духе Морана; я фыркаю, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. — Твой стрелок был не из этих, вот что важнее. 

— Почему нельзя, чтобы было просто? 

Моран смотрит на меня заинтересованно: 

— Иногда, Джон, я думаю, что ты клинический идиот, — признается он, — с этим всем твоим непониманием. Мне даже начинает казаться, что ты притворяешься. Но на самом деле, ты просто проскальзываешь к цели, минуя все предшествующие этапы, поэтому тебе невдомек, что все остальные испытывают трудности.  
Ты распахиваешь ногой двери, в которые некоторые не решатся даже стучать. И при этом спрашиваешь: «А что такого?» Ничего, на самом деле. Просто за пару дней знакомства с Эммой Томпсон ты становишься целью наемника-профессионала. И, готов поспорить, трупы в нашей гостиной пришли именно за тобой. Тебя выгораживает образцовый инспектор из Скотланд-Ярда. Этого мало? 

— Ты забыл про сообщения. 

— Какие сообщения? 

— Бэйнс получает сообщения – рекомендации относительно того, как он должен вести себя со мной, — неохотно поясняю я. 

— Восхитительно! Я определенно должен поговорить с ним, – вопреки словам, взгляд у Себастьяна цепкий, настороженный. – Тебя ничего не смущает? 

— Дай подумать. Нет. 

Этот день начался с того, что меня пытались убить. Этот день заканчивается тем, что пытались убить нас троих. Как узнать, кто и зачем? Я не представляю. Но я все равно не вижу в этом ничего удивительного. Так же и бывает, если убийца или убийцы пытаются замести следы? 

Мне надо сообщить Бэйнсу, что я смогу завтра приехать в Ярд. Пожалуй, пошлю ему букет цветов. Или вазу. Он должен оценить мои старания. Это последняя связная мысль, которая посещает мою голову. Вскоре я проваливаюсь в сон, который в моем состоянии безобразно вреден, но я решаю, что пусть уж врач найдет меня и разбудит, если сочтет нужным. 

***

Как мы перебираемся на маяк, я помню смутно. В машине меня, естественно, мутит, поэтому я прошу остановиться и судорожно дышу холодным ночным воздухом. Если бы я ел хоть что-то за последние девять часов, меня наверняка бы вывернуло, и не один раз. 

Эмма заботливо завязывает шарф на моей шее. Тот самый шарф, который я не решился попросить забрать с верхней полки. Что ж, моя тайная одержимость для некоторых людей оказывается очевидной. Но пока я не думаю об этом, я ощущаю, как измученное, уставшее тело мстит мне, напоминая мне каждую травму, каждое падение или драку, каждую пулю. И я бы попросил вколоть мне обезболивающих, если бы не сотрясение. 

Мы едем ночью по трассе на запад. В машине пахнет корицей. Эмма чем-то хрустит, подозреваю, что кукурузными палочками. 

— Ты не сильно испугалась, — говорит ей Моран, и в его голосе есть какая-то незнакомая мне мягкость. 

— Я в шоке, — отвечает она, продолжая хрустеть, — тщательно скрываю. 

— Тогда зря, дальше будет хуже. 

— Все детство я провела в закрытой школе для девочек в балетном классе. Себастьян, мне не будет хуже. Моя нервная система способна пережить нашествие зомби. 

— Поэтому ты доедаешь третью пачку кукурузных палочек? – поддевает он. 

— Я не ела с обеда! – возмущается Эмма. Она перестает хрустеть и, очевидно, смотрит в окно. 

Я уже начинаю засыпать, когда снова слышу ее голос: 

— Каким был Шерлок Холмс? 

А каким он был, Себастьян? Ты знаешь. Потому что я уже ничего не знаю ни про правду, ни про ложь. И того и другого хватило с лихвой. Достаточно, чтобы посмеяться над доверчивым доктором. 

— Он не был, он есть. 

— Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что Шерлок Холмс жив? Тогда почему он..? 

— А тут ты отвечаешь на свой вопрос сама. Каким он был? Самовлюбленным ублюдком. Ровно таким и остался. Он всегда думал только о себе и своих интересах. 

— Я читала, он был умен, этот Шерлок Холмс, — вспоминает Эмма. 

— Недостаточно умен для того, чтобы остаться в живых, — отрезает Моран, и я теряю желание слушать этот разговор и дальше. 

— Но ты же сказал, что он жив? – пытается понять девушка. 

— Он жив. И мертв. Одновременно. 

— Он кот Шредингера? – смеется Эмма. Но вдруг замолкает. — А Джон знает, что его друг жив? 

— Я выберу правильное слово – догадывается. Ничего общего с надеждой, интуиция. Но не верит. 

— Но ведь он его похоронил. Как же? – Эмма бормочет что-то неразборчивое. – Когда я смотрела то видео, где его оправдали, Джон был таким... 

— Как будто его мир рухнул, да, — произносит Себастьян глухо, — он был таким довольно долго. Шерлок Холмс ничем не заслужил такого друга, как Джон. 

— Жестоко, — вдруг зло произносит Эмма. На ее глазах Моран хладнокровно пристрелил троих, а она находит жестоким гипотетическое предательство дружбы Шерлоком. 

— Убить было бы честнее, — подводит все под свою философию Моран. 

— Я тоже так думаю, — соглашается с ним наша подопечная. 

Я закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь в болезненный сон. Следующие несколько дней проходят в полудреме. Эмма приносит таблетки и постоянно составляет мне компанию в небольшой гостиной. Я привыкаю к звуку ее голоса и даже скучаю, если она выходит прогуляться на пляж. 

В это время года от океана веет теплом. Эмма приносит ракушки и рассказывает о том, что видела по дороге. Остальное время она проводит в беседах с Норреллом, я спрашиваю ее, что они задумали. Она мнется, явно не зная, понравится ли мне ответ. 

— Выманить Каспаоре. 

— Но, — она пересаживается ко мне на диван и накрывает мои губы ладонью прежде, чем я успеваю возразить. У нее холодные пальцы и, судя по привычке постоянно носить кофты с длинным рукавом, постоянно мерзнут руки. Недостаточное кровоснабжение конечностей. 

— Я могу сделать что-нибудь хорошее в жизни? Как думаешь? 

— Можешь, Эмма. Я уверен, что ты делаешь много хорошего. Но ты не понимаешь... 

Она снова заставляет меня замолчать: 

— Я понимаю, что мы делаем. Меня могут убить завтра или послезавтра, это все потеряет смысл. Но я могу помочь здесь и сейчас выманить человека, ставшего причиной гибели тысяч людей. Такого шанса придется ждать годами. Мы никогда не найдем его, если не поднимем шум. Он скроется с деньгами и растворится, Джон. Я не жажду мировой справедливости и возмездия, никогда не замечала в себе таких альтруистических наклонностей, но разве нет смысла в том, чтобы этот выродок ответил за свои преступления? 

Мне даже не хватает сил злиться на нее, качаю головой: 

— Если под «ответил» ты подразумеваешь справедливый суд, то его не будет. В тот момент, когда информация о его местоположении всплывет в узком кругу заинтересованных лиц, он станет мишенью номер один в нашем мирном королевстве. Хорошо, если речь идет о снайпере. А если бомба? Сколько людей погибнет, оказавшись рядом? Ты считаешь, что это сопутствующие жертвы? 

— А почему нет? Ты против? 

— Нет, Эмма. Я не против, даже если меня самого это удивляет. 

Она устраивается так, чтобы моя голова оказалась у нее на коленях. Я знаю, что чем сильнее внешнее давление, тем быстрее люди привыкают друг к другу. Я был на войне. 

— Расскажи мне, — прошу я. 

— В файлах, что нашлись на карте памяти Лизы, информация по нефтяным месторождениям в районе Фолклендских островов. Досье на людей, чьи имена не находит ни одна поисковая система. Компромат на некоторых британских чиновников. Список сделок по нелегальной продаже оружия. 

— Новая жизнь стоила кровавому генералу достаточно дорого. 

— На самом деле – да. Он сдал практически всех своих приближенных, — Эмма разрезает яблоко и протягивает мне половину, — но Британия никогда не требовала меньше. Он рисковал, соглашаясь на убежище тут, но, очевидно, он понимал, что скоро его сместят, и превентивно подготовил почву. Моран говорит, наша страна далеко не первый раз предоставляет новый дом для международных преступников, если те обладают чем-то достаточно ценным для обмена. 

— Приятно это знать, — я пытаюсь иронизировать, — и, как я догадываюсь, у вас с мистером Норреллом есть план, как выманить его из прикрытия, которое ему предоставили? 

— Есть. Во-первых, нам нужно убедить всех, что мы собираемся продать данные о нефтяных месторождениях и найти покупателя. Во-вторых, отследить, когда информация дойдет до владельца информации по месторождениям, и он попытается получить ответ от генерала, каким волшебным образом она попала на рынок. 

— И мистер Норрелл знает, как это сделать? – я недоумеваю. Шифровальщики часто бывают весьма одаренными людьми, но я никогда не встречал тех, кто решался применять свои знания в реальной жизни. 

— Несомненно, — Эмма вся горит вдохновением, — он очень умен. Кем бы он ни был, он получает какую-то выгоду от сложившейся ситуации. Не уверена, какую, но мне кажется, возможность надавить на того, кто обеспечил новую жизнь Каспаоре, потому что если информация выплывет, скандал будет пренеприятнейший. 

— Интересно. 

— Безумно. Мы уже создали несколько подставных компаний, которые сбросили информацию на тендер по постройке нефтяных платформ. По-хорошему, нам надо убедить американцев во владении информацией. Хотя бы одну компанию, этого будет достаточно, чтобы пошли слухи. Венесуэла всегда отслеживает все слухи о нефтяных разработках в Атлантике и Тихом океане, но лучше действовать через посредников. 

— А как вы найдете его здесь? Если он все же высунет нос и встреча пройдет в Лондоне, то это все равно огромный город. 

— Надеюсь на Себастьяна в этом. 

— О... – мне даже нечего добавить. На моих глазах планируется расчетливое убийство. И у меня нет ни малейшего желания возражать. 

— Давай, я расскажу тебе одну историю для отвлечения? Тебе, кажется, нравятся мои журналистские истории, — она пытается сменить тему разговора побыстрее. 

— Нравятся, — я соглашаюсь. Из Эммы на самом деле отличный рассказчик. Если бы она взялась вести блог о Шерлоке Холмсе, он бы стал звездой интернета гораздо быстрее. Впрочем, к чему привела эта популярность? Будь на моем месте Эмма, она бы заранее поняла, что нужно делать. Я ничего не смыслю в репутации и работе с общественным мнением. 

— Мне ее рассказал один очень мудрый человек, у которого я брала интервью, будучи стажером. 

— Звучит интригующе, — подбадриваю я Эмму. 

— Был 1982 год. Ты был ребенком, а меня даже в планах не стояло. Но, говорят, отличный выдался год. Британию трясло в ожидании исхода войны за Фолклендские острова. Вспомни из уроков географии, где это.  
Аргентинцы, а, собственно, с ними наша империя оспаривала права владения, полным ходом готовились к высадке своих отрядов на место боевых действий, до момента Х оставалось два дня. Британские тактические силы также подтягивались к островам, но впереди у них было более трех недель плаванья через Атлантику. Волей случая аргентинцы не располагали информацией о местоположении англичан, а потому ожидали тех со дня на день.  
Неожиданно для всех в одной популярной буэнос-айресской газете появилось занятное сообщение о том что, по сведениям из одного лондонского источника, достоверность которого можно определить лишь близостью к Королеве, англичане отправили атомную подводную лодку «Суперб» в южную часть Атлантики, и ныне лодка благополучно прибывает где-то в районе боевых действий. Это сообщение могло подорвать все тактические планы Аргентины. Британское министерство иностранных дел немедленно заявило, что не намерено комментировать эту «версию». Но подобное заявление, как и ожидалось, только подхлестнуло домыслы.  
Слово за слово, вовремя подвернулся один военный эксперт, кричащий миру о том, что, несомненно, отправка противолодочных атомных субмарин в этот регион представляется ему мерой в высшей степени разумной. Никто уже не вспомнит его имя, но английская пресса сдалась. «Дейли телеграф» с видом знатной сплетницы, поверь мне, они это умеют, притворилась, будто располагает обширной информацией на эту тему, и мало-помалу слух превратился в факт.  
Аргентинцы были взволнованы. Лодку, названную «Суперб», видели то тут, то там у берегов Южной Америки. Атомная подводная лодка вызывала ажиотаж ничуть не меньше Лох-Несского чудовища.  
Стараниями СМИ через несколько дней в означенный район подтянулась вторая подлодка, о чем не замедлили сообщить все информационные агентства Европы. По разным сведеньям можно было заключить, что неожиданно в Атлантике возник целый флот, готовый то ли к атаке, то ли к защите. Противоречивые сообщения привели к тому, что спустя почти месяц домыслов неподалеку от вышеупомянутых островов обосновался и советский флот. К тому моменту, когда британские подводные лодки на самом деле доплыли до за Фолклендских островов, аргентинцы были практически деморализованы противоречиями, а потому не сумели выстроить хоть сколько-нибудь верную военную стратегию. И ты сам знаешь, чем все закончилось.  
В накладе осталась лишь «Суперб», которая так и не покинула своей базы, покрыв себя славой заочно. Романтический образ Желтой подводной лодки слился с образом Несси и был сохранен в истории, как неочевидное, но вполне вероятное. 

— Потрясающе, — я наконец доедаю яблоко, что держал в руке все это время. 

— Согласна. Джон, ты удивительно благодарный слушатель, — Эмма краснеет. 

Мы переглядываемся. Мне нравится то, как светятся ее глаза. Она оживает тут. Я не знаю, чья это заслуга, я просто радуюсь тому, что есть. 

***

Мистер Норрелл: Спенс сказал мне, что вы занимаетесь расследованиями. Это правда? 

Джонатан: Правда. Мы познакомились с ним на почве общего интереса к делу Зодиака. 

Мистер Норрелл: Вам интересны серийные убийцы? На самом деле? 

Джонатан: Любопытны некоторые из них. 

Мистер Норрелл: Дайте угадаю: те, что считаются психически и физически здоровыми, не имели зависимостей на момент совершения преступлений и не отличались сексуальными девиациями. Несколько процентов от общей массы серийных убийц. Социопаты. 

Джонатан: Ваc они тоже интересуют? 

Мистер Норрелл: Нисколько. Причины – не релевантная информация для анализа убийств. 

Джонатан: Для убийства вообще может не быть причины, согласен. Но все равно любопытно, как история болезни. 

Мистер Норрелл: Вы врач, я должен был догадаться. Врачи любят ставить диагнозы. 

Джонатан: А вам поставили диагноз? Ну, и как с ним живется? 

Мистер Норрелл: Удобно. 

Джонатан: Я думаю, вы должны использовать смайлы, если хотите подчеркнуть иронию, но полагаю, она была в ваших словах. 

Мистер Норрелл: В моих словах больше сарказма, чем иронии, но многие необразованные люди полагают, что это одно и то же. 

Джонатан: Вы заносчивы, но с вашим умом это простительно. 

Мистер Норрелл: Мне нечасто доводится разговаривать с людьми: большинство из них не представляют никакого интереса. Помимо того, в Боливии не слишком хорошо принимают чужаков. В Перу отвратительный климат. Планирую перебраться в Бразилию. 

Джонатан: Вы путешественник? 

Мистер Норрелл: Я бы назвал это скитанием. 

Джонатан: В вас не умер романтизм. Я чувствую байронический дух за тысячи миль. 

Мистер Норрелл: Иногда мне нужно разговаривать с другими людьми, чтобы я не забыл, где нахожусь и почему. 

Джонатан: Разговаривайте со мной. 

Мистер Норрелл: Я приму это щедрое предложение, Джонатан. 

*** 

— Тебе нужно встретиться с Бэйнсом, — говорит Моран так, что это больше похоже на приказ, чем на предложение. Он исчез на несколько дней, а теперь что-то требует. У меня все ещё болит голова. 

— Очень смешно, — я читаю сводки Скотланд-Ярда — все обновления со времени покушения на мою бренную жизнь. Удивительное затишье. 

— Если я говорю, что ты должен встретиться с Бэйнсом, ты должен. 

Моран все время где-то пропадает, но сейчас дело, кажется, обстоит иначе. Я не хочу спрашивать. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Что-то крупное назревает. Боюсь, я снова в эпицентре событий. 

— Он и так подозревает меня во всех смертных грехах. Это нерационально, — откликаюсь я. 

— Тебе придется, — полковник, о да, полковник Моран изволит настаивать. 

— Объясни! – я закрываю крышку лэптопа. Смотри, я весь внимание. 

— Ты как маленький ребенок, Уотсон. Тебе вечно все надо объяснять, хоть ты способен дойти до всего своим умом, — Моран садится в кресло напротив, тем самым настраивая меня на серьезный разговор. 

— Будь так добр. 

— Кем бы ни был тот, кто отдал приказ убрать тебя, его люди висели на хвосте у Бэйнса. Готов поспорить на свою любимую винтовку. И они знали, что Бэйнс будет искать встречи с тобой. Склоняюсь к мысли, что сам инспектор не знал, что за ним ведется слежка, иначе бы не подставился так глупо, или бы уже попытался покинуть страну. Впрочем, одно другого не исключает. Он же знает, «с кем ты живешь», — сарказм и Моран. Моран и сарказм. Он щурится и закидывает ногу на ногу. Кто-то ведет себя, как босс. Одно хорошо: он никогда не делает из разговора драму. 

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я поиграл в живую мишень? 

— Я же говорил, что ты умеешь думать, — он потягивается и бросает взгляд в окно, — они не посмеют ошиваться поблизости, но вот снять в городе – вполне. Они используют Бэйнса, мы тоже его используем. Разве это не равноценный обмен «мнениями»? 

— Он, скорее всего, мне этого не простит, — я пытаюсь разложить все по полочкам, но полочек внезапно недостает, — помимо прочего, я не уверен, что они используют Бэйнса. 

— Бери телефон и пиши ему вот этот адрес. Завтра в три часа дня. 

Я послушно беру телефон, набираю сообщение. Отправляю. Совесть слегка подергивает, как тонкий порез на пальце. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, завтра что-то прояснится, — Моран стучит пальцами по подлокотнику. — Я хочу позаботиться об этом до того, как начнется основная заварушка. Иначе я буду слишком отвлечен необходимостью защитить тебя. Не хватало только открытия третьего фронта. 

— Основная заварушка. Знаешь, Моран, я не хочу это даже комментировать, — мне хочется вернуться обратно к сводкам полиции. 

— Пойми, — он встает из кресла и подходит ко мне, склоняется так, чтобы опираться рукой о спинку дивана. Я снова в западне. Каждый раз в западне. Бежевая обивка, кажется, царапает мне кожу, — ты сколько угодно можешь делать вид мученика или жертвы, Джон. Но тебе это нравится. Просто признайся хотя бы себе. Тебя заводят эти взрослые игры, в которых одни мальчики стреляют других мальчиков. Ты можешь воображать себе, что ты стоишь в стороне и твои руки чисты. Но ты в этом с того момента, как позволил Шерлоку Холмсу втянуть тебя в «поймай меня, если сможешь». Обманывай, кого хочешь, но мне не нравится, когда ты прикидываешься для меня. 

— Отъебись, — я не двигаюсь с места, но напряжение между нами может рассыпаться сотней стеклянных осколков. 

— Ты прекрасен в своем грехопадении, но оно несколько затянулось, милый, — тоном Мориарти говорит Моран. Он сейчас настолько Джим, как если бы его дух вселился в него и начал веселиться на полную катушку. Похоже, мне не помешает раздобыть телефон специалиста, изгоняющего демонов. 

— Себастьян, — я невольно называю его по имени, мне нужно прогнать это наваждение. Я почти боюсь, но страх во мне уже давно трансформировался в отвращение, в оскал. 

— Не забудь, время и место. Завтра, — он продолжает как ни в чем не бывало, — это сквер. Ты должен оставаться в достаточной видимости для стрелка. Опоздаешь. На двадцать минут, за десять предупредишь, что опаздываешь. Понял? 

— Да. 

— Тогда до завтра, — Моран отталкивается от дивана, придавая себя ускорение для поворота, и уходит. 

А время растягивается, превращаясь в пытку. 

Я делаю, как он хочет. Выезжаю заранее и выбираю то шоссе, что он посоветовал. Паркуюсь с расчетом, что могу не вернуться к машине. Я опаздываю, как нужно, пишу сообщение. Задерживаюсь на 23 минуты от положенного времени. Моран сообщает мне, что он на месте и Бэйнс тоже. 

Стараюсь выровнять дыхание. Сейчас я выйду на открытое пространство и стану мишенью. Что я должен чувствовать? Я волнуюсь. Конечно, если Моран ошибся, и наемник следит не за Бэйнсом. Что дальше? Какой следующий ход в этой партии? 

Адам встает мне на встречу со скамейки и пожимает руку: 

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? – переходит он к делу. 

— Хотел поблагодарить за то, что закрыл меня там, — возможно, через пару минут он меня возненавидит. Мы стоим на чертовски открытом пространстве. Мне не хочется думать, что удар может последовать откуда угодно. Но ведь встречу планировал Моран. Он должен был учесть все. Или почти все. С каких это пор я доверяю ему безоговорочно? Хотя это не доверие, если разобраться, это покорность. Он требует, а я исполняю. 

— Не благодари. Просто принял вызов. 

— Как рука? 

Он невольно смотрит на поврежденную руку: хотя под тканью нового пальто не видно, но думаю, повязку ещё не сняли. 

— Врачам пришлось повозиться, — он усмехается, — не в первый и не в последний раз. 

— Как дело Келлог? – интересуюсь я. 

— Уотсон, ты опять хочешь неприятностей? – тон в тон со мной спрашивает он. 

— Мое имя — синоним неприятностей, ты разве не слышал? – иронизирую я. Как же тяжело не оглядываться по сторонам, не искать – блик – лазерную винтовку. У меня от напряжения сводит лопатки, отвратительно чувство постороннего за спиной. В парке много людей, они приближаются и отдаляются. Столько детей! Слишком много детей. Я нервничаю ни на шутку. 

— Слышал, что твой бывший был ещё большей занозой, чем ты. Шерлок Холмс. 

Я вздрагиваю от того, как он произносит это имя: будто я обернусь, а он там — живой и недовольный, как бывало. Я гляжу на Бэйнса потрясенно пару секунд, а потом краем глаза замечаю движение и парня, что уже достает пистолет, направляет на меня – и ничего. Я продолжаю дышать. 

Он падает метрах в десяти от нас. Выстрел с такого расстояния невозможно услышать: пуля пролетает — и слышен лишь звук удара тела о плитку. Секунда тишины, непонимание, сомнение. А после кто-то вскрикивает. И время возвращает свой привычный ход. 

— Сукин сын, — говорит Бэйнс, устремляясь к убитому. Я следую за ним, у меня есть всего пару минут на все про все. Парень лежит на животе. Пуля вошла в висок и вышла с противоположной стороны. Выстрел с большого расстояния. Даже очень большого, судя и выходному отверстию. Пуля в специальной обертке, чтобы не оставались бороздки. Я готов биться об заклад, что это так. 

— Ты ебанутый сукин сын, Уотсон, — говорит мне Бэйнс. Пока я осматриваю тело, роясь в карманах. Он не мешает и не помогает мне. Просто стоит рядом и отгоняет прохожих значком Скотланд-Ярда, — я не думал, что ты на это пойдешь. Ты ещё больший выродок, чем я мог предположить. 

Я нахожу в кармане записку, обертку от конфеты и проездной. Ни телефона, ни записной книжки, ни документов. Стоило ли сомневаться. Никто не ходит на убийство с паспортом. Если бы я знал, что Моран прострелит ему голову, я бы захватил с собой что-нибудь, чтобы снять отпечатки. 

— Они следили за мной, да? Так они вышли на тебя в первый раз? 

Я киваю. Продолжая методично обыскивать отошедшего в мир иной наемника. На шее армейский жетон. Что ж, сгодится. Можно сдернуть. 

— Ловля на живца, — он обходит вокруг меня, — я одного не понимаю, почему я до сих пор жив? 

Я смотрю снизу вверх. Он не кажется шокированным или пораженным. Скорее взволнованным, но не более, довольным. Его взгляд сфокусирован вовсе не на трупе, а на мне, будто он видит меня в первый раз и не может понять, как со мной общаться. И, если бы не неуместность, я готов поклясться, он бы улыбался. 

— Тебе повезло. 

Он качает головой: 

— Тебе пора сваливать, сейчас тут будет очень много людей, — говорит Бэйнс. – Я позвоню тебе завтра. 

Я понимаю намек. Но я удивлен, что он способен на такую игру. Помимо прочего, он не сообщил, что убийца целился в меня, что вдвойне любопытно. Смерть бедной девушки спишут на неопознанного стрелка с маниакальными наклонностями. А Джон Уотсон мимо проходил. Мимо полежал. Мимо ушел на своих двоих. 

— Зачем? – спрашиваю я. И это самый неправильный вопрос из тех, что можно задать инспектору Скотланд-Ярда, стоя над трупом наемника за минуту до прибытия дежурных. 

— Потому что ты думаешь, что выберешься из этого дерьма сам, а я так не думаю, — почему-то довольно усмехается Бэйнс, — твой дружок безумно хорош, должен признать, но я тоже кое-что умею. И, к слову, мне не нравится, когда на моих глазах пытаются убрать следователя прокуратуры. Дважды. Даже если этот следователь сделал меня и себя живой мишенью. Последнее даже вдохновляет, ты оказался ещё интереснее, чем я думал. 

— И все же? 

— Мы недооценили друг друга, тебе не кажется? Я хочу пересмотреть некоторые свои выводы. Ты использовал меня, Уотсон, — он произносит это так, будто я получил Нобелевскую премию, — Используй меня снова. 

— Пришли мне все материалы по делу Келлог. Включая допросы. И те сообщения, что ты получаешь. 

— Я подумаю. 

Мне остается только кивнуть и быстро пойти по улице в направлении, противоположном, прибывающим машинам Скорой помощи. Идеальное место, сюда не так-то просто добраться, особенно, если соседнюю улицу перекрыли якобы из-за пожара в ближайшей высотке. 

Я на самом деле недооценил Бэйнса. Ему нравится играть с огнем. Он умен, если так быстро понял, что к чему. А ещё он понял, что мог лежать рядом с моим несостоявшимся убийцей, если бы на него пала хотя бы тень подозрения. 

Адам Бэйнс — ещё одна темная лошадка в этом круговороте вещей и людей, в который по недосмотру превратилась моя жизнь. Никогда прежде я не замечал, как много скрывается за его часто злыми словами и нежеланием сближаться с кем-либо из департамента. Пятнадцать минут назад меня могли убить, но я не придавал этому значения. А он? 

Он человек с чутьем лисы, умеющий находить таких же лис в курятнике. Мне не стоит ему доверять, но дело находится в той стадии, когда доверять нельзя вообще никому. Бэйнс вполне может работать на одну из заинтересованных сторон или на самого себя. Но я буду разочарован, если он прогнулся под кого-то. 

На войне кажется, что есть свои и чужие. Потом становится понятно, что есть свои, почти свои, могли бы быть своими, кажутся своими, сойдут. И ещё с десяток градаций. Как и с чужими. И линия фронта посередине. 

В мирной жизни никакой линии нет. Нет своих и чужих, тут все против всех. И если в войне была хоть какая-то честность, то здесь драка шакалов с шакалами. Грызня насмерть. 

*** 

У Морана теплые руки. Это не самая лучшая и не самая худшая его особенность. Но я часто вспоминаю об этом, когда простреливает знакомой болью плечо или колено. Он жесткий, редко приемлет компромиссы и никогда ничего не делает наполовину. Но я привык, потому что я почти такой же, если присмотреться. 

Руки у него теплые, даже почти горячие, и от контакта кожи с кожей, от одного ощущения уходит боль. Все уходит. Остается только приятное покалывание и покой. Быть может, ему следовало бы сделаться шаманом и лечить наложением рук. Впрочем, мне кажется, в его странствиях его научили некоторым манипуляциям, иначе как? Иногда он рассказывает что-то о том прошлом, в котором его так часто носило по всему миру, прошлом высокооплачиваемого убийцы на службе у государства. В то время у него была семья, а сейчас нет. Я не знаю, что случилось, но мы оба совершенно одиноки в этой вселенной. 

Мне хорошо в этом обволакивающем Атлантики, куда мы перебрались так поспешно. Это убежище когда-то принадлежало Джеймсу Мориарти. Себастьян, судя по всему, провел здесь достаточно времени, чтобы ориентироваться на местности. Хотя, как по мне, так один зеленый холм похож на другой и на следующий, и так далее. 

Тут всего две спальни, смежные кухня и гостиная, зато скоростной доступ в сеть, защищенная телефонная линия и оружие. Тут не бывает людей, разве что случайные прохожие, привлеченные красивым морским пейзажем. Эмма при деле, ее положение почти не изменилось: она и в Лондоне редко выбиралась на улицу. Своя миссия. Моран что-то планирует одновременно с ней, часто разговаривает по телефону и уезжает на встречи. А я чувствую, что совсем оторвался от дела, которое начал расследовать. 

Я могу списать эти дни, потраченные впустую, на два покушения на мою жизнь и тяжелое сотрясение, но я жажду вернуться к работе. Причина, конечно, проста и понятна: я так и не научился быть нужен самому себе, мне жизненно важно быть нужным другим. 

Хорошо, что я попросил Бэйнса переслать мне все материалы по убийству Лизы Келлог. Он, конечно, не имеет юридического права это делать, но дело закрыто. А нет дела – нет вопросов. Он тянул с этим до последнего, чтобы успеть допросить хотя бы часть возможных свидетелей. 

«Следующий шаг за тобой», — пишет мне Бэйнс. 

Я закачиваю в плеер записи допросов, его диктофонные заметки и хожу по комнате, прослушивая минуту за минутой бессмысленные воспоминания. 

— Какие отношения были у вас с мисс Келлог? 

— Она была моей коллегой. 

— Она была моей дочерью. 

— Мы встречались пару лет назад. 

Бэйнс дотошен. Мне нравится это. Он вообще чем-то неуловимо похож на Шерлока: делает выводы быстрее, чем кто-либо, но не спешит поделиться. У него какая-то своя логика выстраивания событий. И если бы Холмс указал на убийцу пальцем, то Бэйнс предпочел бы выложить на стол наручники и предложил не паясничать. 

— Ваше имя. 

— Ричард Скотт-Эклс. 

— В каком качестве вы знали Лизу Келлог? 

— Она была моей подчиненной. Старшим аналитиком Объединенного Центра анализа терроризма. 

— Ее работа влияла на нее? 

— Покончила бы она с собой или нет? Возможно. Несмотря на то, что мои люди ежегодно проходят психологическую проверку, нельзя исключать, что Лиза была в депрессии. Последнее время я был слишком занят, чтобы поговорить с ней. 

— Чем она занималась? 

— Я не обязан отвечать на этот вопрос. 

— Это официальная повестка для дачи показаний, мистер Скотт-Эклс. 

— Если бы вы выполняли свою работу достаточно хорошо, то нам не пришлось бы... – пауза, — хорошо. Лиза анализировала возможные критические ситуации. Это удавалось ей лучше всего. Она не искала данные, они поступали к ней, и она просчитывала вероятность тех или иных событий, рассматривала слабые и сильные стороны. Сложно описать. Это математический и статистический анализ. Прогнозирование. 

— Над чем она работала последнее время? 

— Я и это должен сказать? Отлично. В последнее время Лиза работала над каким-то проектом MI5. Да, они одолжили у нас блестящего аналитика для просчета рисков. В этом нет ровным счетом ничего удивительного. У мисс Келлог был достаточно широкий доступ к различным базам данных, лучшие показатели. Конечно, они хотели забрать ее. Но я был против. В нашем ведомстве Лиза использовала свой талант на благо государства, а не тратила время на возможные риски для высокопоставленных лентяев. 

— То есть вы не знаете. 

— То есть я знаю, над чем работала мисс Келлог, но я не могу вам сказать, так как это входит в сферу государственной безопасности. Вы можете обсудить это с вашим начальством. 

— А над чем она работала до того? 

— Как и обычно. Над оценкой террористической угрозы на территории Королевства. Это была ее основная деятельность. Отслеживание возможного обострения ситуации. Через нее проходили данные о финансовых счетах, эмигрантах, возможных подозреваемых, сектах. Все военные конфликты в мире с привлечением Британской армии. Она часто работала с Министерством иностранных дел, анализировала данные от системы ECHELON. 

— Возможно, что ее смерть связана с работой, которую она осуществляла? 

— Маловероятно. Людям со стороны бывает сложно понять, но должность старшего аналитика – это не костюм супергероя. Она не бегала за преступниками по улицам. Аналитиков никто не знает в лицо, сложно отличить системного администратора центра от администратора, если он сам не представится и не обозначит сферу своего труда. А Лиза была не из тех, кто болтает. У нас болтливые не задерживаются. 

— Вы так уверены. 

— Абсолютно. 

Окончание записи. 

Я лежал на кровати и прослушивал снова и снова, пытаясь выловить хоть какую-то информацию из показаний. Потом обратился к отчету по осмотру квартиры Эммы, судебной экспертизе. Множество отпечатков, среди которых невозможно выделить те, что принадлежат взломщику, ничего определенного. 

Мне не давал покоя крест на стене и кровь. Зачем была кровь? Чтобы запугать Эмму? Что ж, своей цели взломщик или взломщики добились. Их могло быть двое. Но крест. Это что-то совсем личное. Или наоборот, безличное. Личная подпись. Бессмыслица. Все слишком не связано, все факты перемешаны, будто овощи в греческом салате. 

Кровь на фотографиях и на стене принадлежит человеку с первой группой, как у Эммы.. Но для выполнения всех этих художеств понадобился бы литр, не меньше. Если предположить, что Эмма сама себя порезала и разрисовала стены, то она бы просто не дошла до меня – свалилась от истощения и потери крови. Она могла бы запасти кровь, сцеживать понемногу. Но зачем ей это? Чтобы инсценировать собственное похищение и навести полицейских на ложный след? Отвести от себя подозрение? 

Тогда бы она не пришла ко мне. Эмма не такая идиотка, чтобы успешно сбежать из-под носа взломщиков и Скотланд-Ярда и явится на порог моего дома. Не самое безопасное место, должен сказать. Я в любой момент мог ее сдать. Слишком рискованно для женщины, у которой есть план. А плана у Эммы не было, что выводит ее из списка подозреваемых. 

Тогда зачем это делать взломщику? Испугать Эмму он мог даже куриной кровью, не то, что человеческой. Он устроил это представление для полиции, чтобы уверить их в том, что... что Эмма ушла не по своей воле? Что она мертва? От потери литра крови не умирают, нет следов борьбы. Нет ничего, что бы точно указывало на похищение. Или взломщик был идиотом, или я что-то пропускаю в этой истории. 

Я откидываюсь на подушку и изучаю потолок. Мне нравится рисовать невидимые линии рукой, как в детстве можно было делать с небом: вытянешь руку – и палец становится кисточкой, а все пространство перед глазами – мольбертом. 

Так я мысленно просматриваю документы: отчеты, фотографии, рентгеновские снимки. Для того чтобы соединить все ускользающие от меня нити, мне нужен Шерлок Холмс. Настоящий, а не воспоминания, живущие во мне. Эти воспоминания не могут защитить меня от снайпера на крыше. Только Моран может. А понять, зачем ему это, я не в состоянии. Тут нужен серьезный мозгоправ. 

Не проходит и пары часов, как я снова думаю о Себастьяне Моране, будь он неладен. О его причинах защищать меня. Эмму. И снова не понимаю, почему бы просто не позволить желающим меня убрать довести дело до конца? Неужели обещание Мориарти все ещё не испарилось из его сознания за давностью? И, если Мориарти жив, почему он не позволяет Себастьяну вернуться? 

Я могу понять его нынешнюю кооперацию с Эммой: ее знания и данные позволят Морану выйти на давнего должника – господина Джокардо. Помимо прочего, ему нравится злить правительство. Он чертовски зол на наше государство по причинам, которые он никогда не хотел мне объяснять. Из него вообще трудно вытянуть любую информацию, особенно личную, а это что-то слишком личное. 

И все же я сомневаюсь, что преданного своей стране снайпера, отличного наемника с блестящим послужным списком, сбило с верного пути что-то несущественное. Иначе он не ушел бы в вольное плаванье. И, если бы дело было в деньгах, он продался бы другому правительству, а никак не Мориарти. И продался ли? Потому что сейчас я все больше склоняюсь к тому, что в их отношениях все было настоящим. Тут что-то глубоко внутри, до чего мне не добраться. Потому что я не вхожу в его сферу «личного», я его любимая мишень. 

Мои мысли не хотят подчиняться логике. Они перескакивают с Морана на Эмму, с Эммы на Бэйнса, с Бэйнса на Шерлока и так бесконечно. Я думаю о том, что не знаю, какое будущее возможно для Эммы, если ей угрожает не убийца-одиночка, а экстремистская группировка. Мне кажется, что Бэйнс продолжит вести расследование смерти Келлог, несмотря ни на что. Его невозможно принудить, он не такой человек, чтобы подчиняться и забывать. Ненавидит, когда дело остается незавершенным. 

Я запрещаю себе думать о Шерлоке Холмсе. Это тяжело. У меня сразу же возникает комок в горле. От этих мыслей больно дышать и хочется бежать обратно под палящее солнце Афганистана. Я не знаю, почему я не могу закрыть эту главу и пойти дальше. Он слишком легко изменил мою жизнь раз и навсегда, чтобы я смог выбросить из головы все эти мысли и сомнения. А сомнений во мне слишком много, чтобы я отбросил их раз и навсегда. 

Я включаю записи допросов и закрываю глаза. Где-то тут должен быть хоть один ответ на десяток вопросов, что терзают меня. Важно потянуть за нужную ниточку, чтобы распутать весь клубок. 

И, похоже, я знаю человека, который может разобраться с подобным хитросплетением. 

***

— Она родилась в Лутоне и похоронена в Лутоне. Некоторым людям нравится видеть во всем цикличность, — говорит Бэйнс, глядя куда-то в сторону. Я смотрю на могилу Лизы Келлог и свежий букет белых роз у надгробья. Старое кладбище, почти идентичные надгробья. Ветер проникает под куртку, и я вздрагиваю и поправляю шарф. 

— Как ты догадался? – уточняю на всякий случай. 

— После очередного покушения на тебя меня отстранили: отпуск на месяц, чтобы проветрить мозги. Эту неделю я потратил на то, чтобы соединить все ниточки и собрать информацию. 

— Я тоже, — я усмехаюсь и пихаю его локтем, — правда, так ни к чему и не пришел. 

— Ты пришел бы года через два, — поддевает меня Бэйнс. Он щурится на холодное зимнее солнце, я вдруг вспоминаю о том, что зеленый – самый редкий цвет глаз: где-то два процента от всего населения земли. У него на пальто зеленые пуговицы и кеды тоже зеленые. 

Я возвращаюсь к мысли о том, что он чем-то напоминает мне Шерлока. Чувством юмора, очевидно. Он кивает в сторону церкви, простоявшей тут минимум четыре века: 

— Вот тут ее и отпевали. Ты не поверишь, есть все документы. Оформили как несчастный случай. 

— Милое маленькое семейство, — соглашаюсь я с ним, — я начинаю кое-что понимать мироустройство этих людей. 

Бэйнс бросает на меня заинтересованный взгляд. Достает сигареты, прикуривает. У него неспешные, ленивые движения, как у человека, который все уже пережил и не собирается переживать снова. 

— Уотсон, из тебя вышел бы отличный напарник, — замечает он, — ты компанейский. Вот. Из той редкой породы людей, которая даже с исчадиями ада может поладить. 

Я усмехаюсь. Не знаю, как насчет «исчадий ада», но многие мои знакомые далеки от ангелов. 

— Ты вообще уверен, что здесь покоится Лиза Келлог, а не зарыт пустой гроб? 

— Вполне. 

— Так значит, тело украли лишь для того, чтобы похоронить? – я начинаю раскладывать информацию по полочкам. 

— Нет, — Бэйнс решает, что мы достаточно проторчали на кладбище и можно вернуться к машинам, — тело украли для того, чтобы скрыть причину смерти. Только тот, кто это сделал, связан с семьей Келлог, и довольно близко. Приподнес похищение как подарок. 

— Неприкосновенность личной жизни превыше всего, — додумываю я. Про что-то такое говорила Эмма, когда описывала свою семью. 

— Да. А теперь догадайся с трех раз, у кого из наших фигурантов хватило бы власти, чтобы это провернуть? – Бэйнс снова смотрит на меня так, будто ожидает, прыгну ли я через огненный обруч или нет. Со второго неудачного покушения мы только и делаем, что проверяем друг друга, очерчивая границы доверия. 

— Скотт-Эклс, — предполагаю я, — дело не во власти, дело в сноровке. Украсть труп — дело нехитрое, если знать, что делать. Он из их круга, он точно знает, как поведет себя отец Лизы, знает, что он примет это как должное, что не захочет расследования и шумихи. Это самое очевидное. 

— Отличное предположение. Дальше, Джон, дальше, — Бэйнс останавливается напротив меня, преграждая путь. 

— Но зачем ему это? В этом нет смысла. Если Лизу убили, он должен быть заинтересован в расследовании, ведь она в ходе работы могла найти что-то, что стоило ей жизни. 

— А если он не хотел, чтобы она это нашла, Джон? 

Я чертыхаюсь. Не нравится мне такой расклад. Все эти теории заговора, которые заставляют меня бегать, как хомячок в колесе. Одна другой стоит. 

— И все же — красть труп? 

— Да, тут что-то не вяжется, — соглашается он, — не в его стиле. Он самоуверенный напыщенный хлыщ. Но Ричард Скотт-Эклс безумно осторожен, он дважды проверяет стул, на который собирается сесть. Красть тело из морга для того, чтобы отдать родителям и устроить тихие похороны, – не про него. 

— Но? Я же вижу, есть «но». 

— Тело Лизы украл кто-то, кто постоянно работает с документами. Бюрократ. Это не банда и не террористы. Слишком чисто сработано. Иные бы попытались вытащить труп в ночную смену или пригрозить охраннику пистолетом. Тут же тело вынесли через парадную, махнув перед носом бумажкой. Причем это фальшивое заключение кто-то подделал. И даже загнал в базу. Беда в том, что не удосужился подделать прилично, но это уже детали. Тело похитил кто-то, кто варится в системе. Так нагло ведут себя только те, кто привык приказывать и ожидать исполнения. 

— В этом что-то есть, — я достаю ключи от машины. 

— В этом должно что-то быть, потому что у меня ещё три недели вынужденного отпуска, я не слишком счастлив. 

Я смотрю на него с минуту, потом решаюсь: 

— У тебя есть свободный диван? Хочу позлить кое-кого. 

Вот тут разумность Бэйнса дает небольшой сбой, потому что глаза его удивленно распахиваются, и я точно могу сказать, о чем он подумал. 

— Да ладно тебе, — мне хочется хорошенько встряхнуть его, но я сдерживаюсь. 

— Если ты хочешь позлить своего приятеля, Уотсон, то не втягивай меня в это, — он выставляет руки перед собой в жесте своеобразной защиты, — того парня с простреленным черепом мне вполне хватило для наглядной демонстрации. 

— О нет, — мне на самом деле хочется поддеть его ещё сильнее, но не время и не место, — я хочу позлить того доброго самаритянина, что пишет тебе такие любопытные сообщения о том, как вести себя со мной, как вести расследование и что купить на ужин. Я перечитывал их на ночь. Поэтично. Больше всего мне нравится часть про семейные ценности. 

— Если ты прочитал их все, ты должен догадаться, что они принадлежат перу далеко не одного автора, — Бэйнс испытывает меня снова. 

— Двое или трое, — делюсь я догадками, — минимум, двое. Третий автор может быть лишь проявлением симпатии от одного из них. 

— Так ты знаешь, кто они? 

Я смотрю, как он прячет пальцы в рукавах пальто. Мерзнет, очевидно. Землю запорошило легким снегом. Мы с какой-то безудержной нелепостью продолжаем делать вид, что все в норме, хотя ничего уже не идет так, как должно. 

— Догадываюсь, — я пожимаю плечами, уходя от прямого ответа, — но узнаю точно, если у тебя найдется свободный диван на одну-две ночи. 

— Так уверен, что ему это не понравится? Одному? Или обоим? 

— Выведет из себя. Минимум, того, о ком я догадываюсь. Особенно, если мы заявимся к семейству Келлог и спросим, кого они закопали в могиле на кладбище Лутона. 

— А твой приятель? Он не будет против, что ты расхаживаешь по Лондону с видом «пристрелите меня, если осмелитесь». 

Я криво улыбаюсь: 

— Даже если так, пусть пристрелит сам. 

Что-то в моих словах настораживает Бэйнса. Он таращится на меня, словно на белого слона посреди шоссе. Я в который раз думаю, что он слишком догадлив и невыносимо пронырлив. Его опасно водить за нос, ведь он им отлично чует. 

— Ок, — соглашается он. 

— Адам? – окликаю его я. 

— Да. 

— Ты сказал тогда, ты помнишь, что “принял вызов”, что это значит? – мне не дает покоя эта фраза. 

Он трет переносицу, потом поясняет: 

— Полагал, ты в курсе. Это из старых комиксов Терри Буркхала «Дежурные ангелы». Серия о супергероях, популярна у поклонников жанра, отличная рисовка, захватывающие сюжеты. Там обычные люди, находящиеся на грани смерти, получают второй шанс для того, чтобы послужить доброму делу. Они обретают возможность видеть, когда другие попадают в беду, чувствовать это, им дана возможность исправить ситуацию и спасти незнакомцев. Когда «дежурный ангел» видит человека, которого он может спасти, он «принимает вызов». Принимая вызов, он обретает сверхспособности, которые ему нужны для достижения успеха, но, одновременно с этим, всегда есть те, кто будет ему противостоять. У Буркхала все это смотрится лучше, чем в моем пересказе. Он был гениальным художником и автором. Ты должен почитать. 

— Почитаю. 

Я наконец забираюсь в машину и долго соображаю, как включить противотуманные фары. Новенький, безумно дорогой Порше-гибрид. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что эта машина принадлежала Джиму. В бардачке диски с песнями из мюзиклов и вишневая жвачка. В этой машине больше техники, чем в самолете, мне кажется. Ирония, переходящая в гротеск. Мне хочется побиться головой о руль, но я не уверен, что это не запустит какую-нибудь ядерную реакцию. Хорошо хоть основной принцип управления во всех машинах один и тот же. А с фарами я как-нибудь разберусь. 

***

Едва за нами захлопывается парадная дверь особняка семейства Келлог, я получаю сообщение: «Вы так и не научились держаться подальше от неприятностей. М.Х». 

«Вы так и не научились не совать нос не в свое дело», — отвечаю я. 

— Готовься, сейчас у нас появится почетный эскорт, — предупреждаю я Бэйнса, пристегиваясь на пассажирском сиденье. Он хмыкает, но не комментирует. 

Эскорт – это два автомобиля с тонированными стеклами, что возникают из ниоткуда на съезде с автострады. Не понять их прозрачный намек «ехать следом» невозможно. Бэйнс спокоен и собран. После часа угроз от «милого благочестивого семейства», сменившихся холодным презрением, это отличный показатель. Впрочем, никто и не ожидал, что родители Лизы внезапно решат пойти нам навстречу. 

— Портовые доки, — морщусь я, понимая, куда мы заехали. 

— У твоих поклонников дурной вкус. 

В кои то веки я с ним согласен. Наши сопровождающие, указав направление, испаряются. А возле входа в маленькую времянку стоит вездесущая Антея: с телефоном, что понятно, в короткой юбке, что радует, и со стаканчиком кофе. Она бросает на меня короткий взгляд, потом оглядывает Бэйнса: 

— Вы можете зайти, Джон, — говорит она. 

— Он со мной. Я решил, что мне тоже нужен личный помощник. Для статуса. 

Антея смотрит на меня снова, на этот раз почти с минуту. Это не мешает ее пальцам набирать сообщение на телефоне. Но мне нравится этот взгляд: он цепкий и оценивающий, не секретаря – снайпера. У Морана такой же. 

— Как вам будет угодно. 

Я поднимаюсь по лестнице, Бэйнс следует за мной. Его, должно быть, снедает любопытство, но он сдерживает вопросы, готовые сорваться с языка. Я прибавляю ему очков в своем личном списке достижений. 

— Вы теперь никогда не бываете один, Джон? – интересуется Майкрофт Холмс, даже не отрываясь от содержания какой-то старой записной книжки. Во времянке горит одна лампочка прямо над столом, за которым он сидит. Я знаю, сейчас он будет целиться в то, что ещё не зажило, что болит каждый день. Та пустота, что заполняет меня, едва я открываю глаза. Он видит ее, как вижу ее я. И мне хочется оскалиться, но я давно не веду таких споров. 

— Зачем вы следите за мной, Майкрофт? — отвечать укором на укор нельзя, иначе не сложится разговор. Я умею ладить даже c исчадьями ада. 

Помещение, в котором мы находимся, похоже на маленький трейлер, в котором живет отставной военный: аскетизм и порядок преобладают над вкусом и спонтанностью. 

— Не притворяйтесь глупее, чем вы есть, — он на мгновение отрывается от книжки и смотрит прямо в глаза. Мне хватает этого контакта, подобного хорошему толчку. 

Я подвигаю стул, чтобы сесть по другую сторону стола. Адам встает за моей спиной, как тень. Не то чтобы я надеялся этим произвести впечатление на такого человека, как Холмс, но все равно – приятно. 

— Тогда переходите сразу к делу, — предлагаю я. 

— Я могу понять ваши рыцарские мотивы Джон, но это так неуместно. Вы пожалели девушку, похвально. Но девушка далеко не так проста, как вам кажется. Вы тащите из трясины того, кто уже давно и глубоко в ней завяз. Зачем вам это? 

— Я добрый самаритянин? 

— Вы идиот! – Майкрофт бьет раскрытой ладонью по столу, и это больше, чем я ожидал. – Вы понимаете, кому переходите дорогу? Лиза Келлог, будь она чуть менее привязана к своей подруге, была бы жива. Но эти чувства, эти эмоции, все так завязано на них один к одному. Маленькая тайна, большая тайна складываются, как конструктор. А вы пытаетесь вытащить деталь из фундамента и обрушить все. 

— Кто убил Лизу и почему? – возвращаюсь я к теме разговора. 

— Это не важно, — отмахивается Майкрофт. 

— Почему же не важно? – упрямствую я. – Как раз таки важно. Потому что вы покрываете убийцу, я прав? Тормозите расследование. И будете покрывать до тех пор, пока иные обстоятельства не заставят вас пойти на попятную. 

— И вы силитесь обеспечить такие обстоятельства? – Майкрофт вновь смотрит прямо на меня, на этот раз, прикрыв свою драгоценную книжку. Я готов поспорить, в ней данные по контрабанде чего-то достаточно ценного, что могло бы заинтересовать это голодное и жадное до наживы государство. 

— А если и так? 

— Чертовски самонадеянно с вашей стороны. 

— Вы же меня знаете, Майкрофт, — использую я этот простейший аргумент. И он попадается на удочку. 

— Это и заставляет меня прислушаться, Джон. Я на самом деле не желаю вам зла и... в память о моем брате, я хотел бы, чтобы вы проявили большую сговорчивость. Есть люди, которые не захотят быть такими понимающими, как я. Люди, интересы которых вы ставите под угрозу, расследуя гибель мисс Келлог. Они не будут снисходительны. 

— О, я думаю снайпер и члены банды у меня дома – это проявление их отношения ко мне и моим намерениям. Будьте уверены, я понял все достаточно ясно. Мне не нужны намеки. 

Холмс морщится, будто я говорю что-то досадное и очевидное. Я рад тому, что они с братом не похожи даже в этом, иначе я не смог бы быть так резок. Я бесконечно мягок и податлив, если не перегнуть палку. 

— Если вы не остановитесь, я не смогу гарантировать вашу безопасность, — сообщает он. 

— Вы и сейчас не можете ее гарантировать, — отмечаю я, понимая, что прав, — не так ли? Не хотите ввязываться в драку. Ну что ж, похвальное желание. Я отлично вас понимаю. 

— Вы не... 

— Что «я не»?! – перебиваю я, мне кажется, чересчур громко. – Я теперь знаю, что вы сознательно покрываете убийцу Лизы Келлог. Несомненно, ради нашей общей пользы. У вас есть свои интересы, у меня — свои. Давайте не делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. 

Я не был уверен в этом в начале разговора, но абсолютно уверен сейчас, – Майкрофт знает, что послужило причиной убийства Лизы. Наверняка даже знает, кто ее убил. Мне нужно было больше доверять Эмме и ее безумным теориям. Теории Бэйнса также недалеко ушли от правды. Но Холмс знает больше, чем они оба вместе взятые. Я не хочу давать ему повод использовать меня в своих целях. 

— Не прикидывайтесь, что вам есть до нее дело, Джон. Вы пытаетесь играть роль, которой уже не соответствуйте. Все это рыцарство – оно давно стало только маской. Вы смотрите каждый день на себя в зеркало и пытаетесь найти там другого человека. Но его больше нет. 

Он прав, но это ничего не меняет. Ровным счетом ничего, и это должно меня пугать. То же самое говорит мне Моран, то же самое я вижу в отношении Бэйнса ко мне. Я уже поверил в это сам. Там, в зеркале, больше нет другого человека. 

— Пусть кому-то будет до нее дело, Майкрофт. Хоть мне, хоть вам, хоть Ее Величеству. Лиза Келлог мертва, и кто-то должен ответить за ее смерть. 

— На войне никто не отвечает за смерть, доктор Уотсон. 

— Мы не на войне! 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — Майкрофт отворачивается от меня и словно говорит с кем-то за окном, — тут самая настоящая война. Привыкайте. У вас хотя бы есть первичные навыки для выживания. 

Я понимаю, что разговор окончен. Встаю и собираюсь выходить, когда слышу за спиной: 

— Вы, инспектор, играете вслепую. Вас в этом деле просто используют, — тихо говорит Майкрофт Бэйнсу, который молчал все это время. 

— Хотите дать мне совет? – отвечает Адам. 

— Используйте отпуск по назначению. 

— Хотите, я дам вам совет? – Бэйнс открывает входную дверь вагончика и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает. — Очнитесь. Если вы проводите все время внутри, вы забываете, как все устроено снаружи. Побольше самоиронии, это помогает людям в вашем положении. 

— До свидания, мистер Холмс, — говорю я. 

— И забудьте мой номер телефона, — добавляет Адам. 

Он был прав, у нас есть потенциал команды. Вокруг меня каким-то нелепым образом собралась команда идиотов с суицидальными намерениями. Но сейчас я даже рад, что человек, стоящий за моей спиной – Адам Бэйнс. Темная лошадка, а не разменная монета. Я понятия не имею, кто он, но то, что он сказал Холмсу... Майкрофт вздрогнул от этих слов, что бы они на самом деле ни значили. 

В машине я достаю один из одноразовых мобильников и прошу Бэйнса набрать номер. Голос у Эммы такой живой и теплый, что я невольно улыбаюсь. 

— Как дела? – спрашиваю я. 

— Отлично, — безмятежно откликается она, — все по плану. 

— Я тут подумал, у меня есть пара идей. Напишу тебе через пару часов. Передашь Норреллу? 

— Без проблем. 

— Тогда до связи. 

— Ты звонил для того, чтобы услышать мой голос? – насмешливо интересуется Эмма. 

На самом деле, для чего? Не могу отделаться от неприятного чувства после встречи с Майкрофтом. Не могу, потому что Эмма может стать следующей жертвой ещё до того, как мы успеем распутать этот клубок. И эта мысль гнетет меня. 

— А ты сомневалась? – я выезжаю на шоссе. 

— Береги себя. Пожалуйста, — просит Эмма. И мне кажется, она испытывает чувство, зеркальное моему. 

— Я постараюсь. 

Мы укладываемся в минуту. В 57 секунд разговора. Я и сам не замечаю, как такие вещи начинают входить в привычку. Это похоже на существование в армии, когда ты не спрашиваешь, почему надо делать так или иначе. Просто делаешь. Обычные вещи, которые могут однажды спасти тебе жизнь. 

Не говорить по телефону больше минуты. Не оглядываться назад. Не сомневаться. Если сейчас начать сомневаться, то до завтра можно и не дожить. Быть может, Майкрофт прав и это все такая же война? Война, которая началась в сентябре? Или не заканчивалась никогда. 

Я не хочу знать. 

***

Мотель на окраине не отличается уютом. Кажется, стены его потихоньку гниют от сырости, тяжелые занавески закрывают небольшие окна, а простыни пахнут болотной тиной. 

Бэйнс слегка морщится. Я не замечал в нем этой пренебрежительности, что скорее не признак его брезгливости, а признак повышения доверия к моей персоне. Он открывается для меня иначе. Так бывает, что в быту люди показывают сторону отличную от той, что видна на публике. Защитный механизм сферы личного. 

Адам не возражал, когда утром я попросил его захватить с собой пару вещей на тот случай, если возвращаться в квартиру будет слишком опасно. Наше рандеву с Холмсом — достаточный повод найти иное пристанище на ночь. Я и так достаточно сильно рисковал, оставаясь у него ночевать. Майкрофт попался на мою удочку, но на эту же удочку могли попасть мои незадачливые убийцы, если не сняли с квартиры Бэйнса слежку. По крайней мере, я полагаю, что дела обстоят примерно так. 

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты начал доверять мне чуть больше, — Бэйнс первым делом добирается до пива, купленного на заправке по дороге сюда. Мы кружили по городу больше двух часов, проверяя, нет ли следом хвоста. 

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – я забираю у него вторую жестяную банку. 

— Уотсон, ты мудак. 

Я достаю ноутбук из сумки и настраиваю подключение к местному хлипкому вай-фаю. Не бог весть что, но должно тянуть со всем тем программным грузом, который не даст возможности обнаружить мое местоположение. Планшеты этот программный груз пока не вытягивают. 

— Согласен. 

Мне нужна Эмма. А ещё больше мне нужен Норрелл, потому что он понимает в государственных играх больше меня. И мне импонирует его язвительная манера общения. Разделение сил в нашем случае должно принести лучший результат. 

— Иногда ты не видишь очевидного, — сообщает мне Бэйнс, — цепляешься за общую картину, упуская детали. Поэтому любое событие тебе нужно прокрутить по пять раз в голове. А мне достаточно одного. Но я не могу быть уверен... 

Это явный намек. 

— Ты не можешь быть уверен? – переспрашиваю я. – Ты оставил меня на ночь в своей квартире, допуская, что за мной может идти охота. Ты поехал со мной к Келлогам, отлично зная, что это спустят на тормозах. А после встречи с мистером Холмсом отправился со мной в мотель на окраине, поверив, что это безопаснее, чем вернуться в дом. И это после того, как ты подозревал меня в свершении всех смертных грехов. Бэйнс, хватит. Ты уже уверен. Или кто-то внушил тебе эту уверенность. 

Он смотрит в окно, потом поворачивается ко мне: 

— Мистер Холмс, как ты выразился, дал тебе самую важную подсказку в этом деле. Или он дал ее мне, потому как ты сосредоточился на моральных аспектах, забывая о фактах. 

Мне начинает казаться, что сейчас он сядет в кресло и сложит руки перед собой, устроит на них свой выдающийся подбородок и закроет глаза. Но ничего подобного не происходит, он бросает подушку с кресла на пол и садится, упираясь спиной в столбик кровати. Я жду продолжения. 

— Он сказал, я процитирую: «Лиза Келлог, будь она чуть менее привязана к своей подруге, была бы жива». А это значит, что ищи мы того, кому была нужна смерть Эммы Томпсон, мы бы нашли того, кто убил Келлог. 

— Пожалуй, ты прав. А ещё наш убийца занимает достаточно высокий пост, для того, чтобы вся бюрократическая машина Британии была брошена на заметание следов. 

— Не вся, — Бэйнс делает театральную паузу, — до меня же не добрались. 

Я и забываю, какой он на самом деле – любитель бумажек и отчетов. В Ярде его постоянно высмеивали ещё и за дотошность. Он описывал улики и места преступлений так, словно от этого зависела ещё чья-то жизнь. Детально. Вдоль и поперек. Это как-то совсем не вяжется с тем Адамом Бэйнсом, который сегодня стоял за моей спиной и не опускал взгляд. И еще меньше похоже на человека, прикрывшего меня собой в кофейне. 

— В таком случае тебе, — я тут же исправляю свою ненамеренную оговорку, — нам стоит найти того, кто хотел бы избавиться от Томпсон. 

— А тут мы, — он выделяет это слово, — приходим к вопросу о том, что ты мне не доверяешь. Потому что ты, Уотсон, отлично знаешь, где находится пропавшая Эмма Томпсон, что она делает и что знает о том дне, когда ее подругу убили. 

Я не стану отрицать очевидного, он слишком умен для того, чтобы уличить меня во лжи: 

— Едва информация о ее местоположении станет общедоступной, Эмма будет мертва. 

— На самом деле, за кого ты меня принимаешь? 

— Я рискую не своей жизнью, а ее, — я избегаю его взгляда, утыкаясь в экран лэптопа. Оставляю сообщение Норрелу о том, что желаю с ним пообщаться по одному крайне деликатному и в той же степени важному вопросу. 

— В данный момент мы оба рискуем жизнями ради нее, если ты заметил. 

Мне нечего выставить против такого довода. Он абсолютно прав. Вокруг меня происходит слишком много того, что я никоим образом не контролирую. Вмешательство Бэйнса в это дело неизбежно. Я могу попытаться лишь контролировать его осведомленность, но это почти безнадежное дело. 

— Что ты хочешь получить? – уточняю я. 

— Я хочу поговорить с ней, — он ловит мой настороженный взгляд и тут же уточняет, — хотя бы по телефону. Для начала этого будет достаточно. И ещё я хотел бы получить от нее информацию по темам, которыми она занималась в последние пять-шесть лет. Наверняка у нее есть своя база разработок даже для материалов, которые она так и не написала. 

— Полагаю, что есть, — я вспоминаю слова Эммы о том, как она хранит важную информацию. 

— В таком случае, с этого и начнем. 

Это значит, что мне нужно отправится на маяк и попросить Эмму передать те дела, над которыми она работала. 

— Ты уверен, что сможешь заметить то, что не заметила она? 

— Для того чтобы заметить что-то, нужно уметь смотреть в нужном направлении. Я не думаю, что она способна смотреть на свою жизнь и работу под тем же углом, что и инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. 

— Инспектор отдела убийств! – уточняю я. 

— Этого у меня не отнимешь, — он понимает иронию, — но у каждого должен быть свой талант. 

— И какой же талант у меня? – зачем-то уточняю я. Не то чтобы я надеялся услышать что-то новое. 

Бэйнс рассматривает меня, делая вид, что думает, но я понимаю, что на самом деле он давно определил это для себя. 

— Делать ненормальное – нормальным. В порядке вещей. Даже если сейчас тут приземлится летающая тарелка, я не удивлюсь лишь оттого, что ты со мной в одной комнате, а для тебя приземление летающей тарелки — сущая мелочь в сравнении с пылью на этих занавесках. У тебя в голове все перевернуто. И перемешано. Каким-то совершенно невообразимым образом. Но мне это нравится. Это многим нравится, потому что ты умеешь казаться нормальным довольно долго. Даже не так, ты сам веришь в собственную обычность, поэтому настолько убедителен. 

И я ничего не могу поделать. Я киваю, принимая правдивость его слов. 

***

Джонатан: Вы умеете играть в игры, мистер Норрелл. Делать ставки, рисковать жизнями. 

Мистер Норрелл: Это комплимент? 

Джонатан: Просто замечание. Я не умею, да и не нравится все это мне. 

Мистер Норрелл: А почему должно? Вы не созданы для этого. Большинство не создано. 

Джонатан: Большинству это и не нужно. Вы говорили мне про социопатов-убийц, которыми я интересуюсь. Так вот, люди, умеющие играть в игры такого масштаба, представляют для меня не меньший научный интерес. Они все видят иначе. 

Мистер Норрелл: Правильно не делить мир на черное и белое. 

Джонатан: Не уверен, что это единственно верная стратегия, но в вашем случае вполне применима. Вы получаете удовольствие, составляя планы и реализуя многоходовые комбинации. 

Мистер Норрелл: Поэтому я и шахматист. 

Джонатан: Шахматистами называют хороших кодировщиков. 

Мистер Норрелл: У хороших кодировщиков много талантов. 

Джонатан: Я не сомневаюсь в этом, иначе никогда бы не согласился работать с вами. 

Мистер Норрелл: Вам нужен мой талант? 

Джонатан: С вами интересно. Вам нужно начать писать сценарии для Голливуда, какие-нибудь захватывающие криминальные драмы. Или пьесы, где все герои будут друг друга подозревать в убийстве. 

Мистер Норрелл: Сценарии для... зачем? 

Джонатан: У вас получится. Вам нравятся фильмы Вуди Аллена? 

Мистер Норрелл: Не видел ни одного. 

Джонатан: Посмотрите. 

Мистер Норрелл: Зачем я должен смотреть какие-то фильмы этого Аллена? Понятия не имею, кто он. 

Джонатан: Это просто совет. 

Мистер Норрелл: Я не принимаю советов. Но если вам нравятся эти фильмы, пожалуй, я потрачу время. 

Джонатан: О, я рад, что это сработало. Но у меня к вам есть ещё одно дело. 

***

За те пару дней, что меня не было, на маяке почти ничего не изменилось. Почти – это маленький рождественский венок на двери. Рождество. Завтра. Я смеюсь, закрывая за собой дверь. Сбрасываю куртку и обувь, прохожу в зал. Эмма сидит перед столиком и набирает какой-то текст: 

— Подожди минутку, — бросает она, не поворачиваясь. Я внимательно изучаю обстановку. Под подушкой, в которую она упирается правой ногой, пистолет. Что ж, все не так плохо, как я представил себе, Себастьян не оставил ее совсем без защиты. У двери появился дополнительный экран и... это камеры, которые установлены снаружи маяка. Камеры слежения. Подключил, в итоге. Отлично. Все даже лучше, чем я думал. 

— Привет! – Эмма повисает у меня на шее, — Ты живой! 

— Живой, — иногда я думаю, что смысл объятий в первобытном желании поделиться теплом с тем, кто, по-твоему, замерзает. Я замерзаю, а она пытается меня отогреть. 

— Я волновалась, — Эмма отпускает меня и вся сжимается, начинает подергивать рукава свитера, — Басти тоже, но он же никогда не скажет. 

Она морщится, полагая, что сказала лишнее, и идет на кухню, ставить чайник. Я проверяю предохранитель оружия, потом сажусь на диван. Просматриваю выделенные Эммой новости. 

— Как успехи? – спрашиваю я, заметив, что она появилась в дверном проеме. 

— Не так хорошо, как нам бы того хотелось, но весьма неплохо, — туманно поясняет Эмма, — на самом деле нам бы не помешал хороший источник внутри, но, увы, никого нет на примете. 

— Для какого рода информации? 

— Флюгер, этого было бы достаточно. Общее направление ветра для оценки результатов. 

Я возвращаюсь к ее ноутбуку, просматриваю отмеченные события, выстраивая последовательность. Злюсь на себя и досадую, что не попытался вникнуть во все это раньше, но Эмма молчит и почему-то не вмешивается. Тихо заваривает чай на кухне. Мне жаль, что я не так умен, как Шерлок, чтобы понять все с первого взгляда. И не так проницателен, как Бэйнс, способный улавливать нюансы. Но я все равно замечаю связи. 

На первый взгляд, это лишь море информации, в которой можно утонуть. Десятки, сотни сообщений. Ссылок, комментариев, фотографий. Кажется, они повторяются не один раз. Эмма разделяет их маркерами: красными, желтыми, зелеными и несколько раз – синими. 

— Помочь? – спрашивает она, присаживаясь рядом и протягивая мне чай. 

— На самом деле, да, — я, киваю в сторону открытых вкладок, — я решил, что хочу помочь вам в деле. Но, кажется, не разбираюсь во всех тонкостях. 

Она хмурится, делается серьезной: 

— А... Лиза... – не знает, как спросить. 

— Это не значит, что я отказываюсь расследовать смерть Лизы! – прерываю я ее. — У меня даже есть уверенность в том, что так мы выйдем на след убийцы быстрее. 

— Джон... 

Я рассказываю ей про встречу с Бэйнсом на кладбище, про его размышления, про Майкрофта, стараясь все же оставить некоторые подробности при себе. 

— То, что он говорит, имеет смысл, но все равно не слишком нравится мне, — признает Эмма. Она встает, чтобы подложить дрова в камин. Долго смотрит на пламя. 

— Ты думаешь, Бэйнсу можно доверять? – осторожно уточняет она. 

— Можно ли ему доверять? Нет. Как и мне. Никому нельзя доверять, Эмма, — мой психоаналитик не понимала всей глубины «проблемы с доверием». Дело не в оружии под подушкой и не в желании расстрелять крикливую соседку этажом выше. Дело в возможности позволить кому-то принимать решения за тебя. 

Она качает головой, расставляя фигурки на каминной полке. Маленькие арлекины в смешных позах. Commedia dell'Arte прямо из Италии. Какой-нибудь XV век и баснословная стоимость. Или грошовая покупка на блошином рынке. Не Моран, конечно, нет. Но и не предыдущие хозяева маяка – от них тут разве что стены. Не дизайнер, он бы не выбрал эту тему для оформления типично приморского жилища. Тут, на северо-западе, маленькие раскрашенные фигурки даже на камине вызывают недоумение своим присутствием. Мориарти? Вполне в его духе. Последние дни я слушаю ту же музыку, что и он, и начинаю видеть вещи, к которым он приложил свою руку. Это немного странно, даже хочется передернуть плечами и сбросить наваждение. 

— Но я могу не доверять ему в той же степени, что и тебе? – Эмма принимает эту часть игры. — Твой блокнот. 

Она быстро что-то пишет карандашом на первом чистом листке. Я не замечал раньше, что она левша. Или нет, не левша, но при письме отдает предпочтение явно левой руке. 

— Номер ячейки и номер ряда. Ячейка на имя «Регина Бретт». Это код. Внутри будет флешка, код к ней я скажу тебе по телефону. Ок? Lloyds TSB, Беркли сквер. 

— Я... 

— Что если я причина того, что Лизу убили? Что... если он, тот влиятельный человек прав. Тогда почему она, а не я? Почему не пришли сразу за мной? И я теперь... я должна буду жить с этим, — Эмма моргает и замирает на середины этой эмоциональной тирады. — Не будем думать об этом сейчас. Не время. 

Она делает глоток остывшего чая, словно это простое действие может вернуть ее в состояние покоя: 

— У нас много дел до твоего отъезда, — она натянута, как струна, но пытается улыбнуться. — Я поговорю с инспектором Бэйнсом, если он находит это необходимым. Обязательно поговорю, Джон. 

Мне кажется, она сейчас расплачется, судя по тому, как она шмыгает носом и судорожно втягивает воздух. Но она молодец, собирается с силами и смотрит прямо на меня: 

— Тот человек, о котором ты мне рассказал, — это же мистер Холмс? Старший, очевидно. 

Я вскидываю брови в недоумении, но позволяю ей продолжить: 

— Я немного знаю о нем. И даже однажды имела сомнительное счастье встречаться на одном крайне закрытом мероприятии, куда сопровождала бывшего жениха. 

— Ричард Скотт-Эклс и Майкрофт Холмс знакомы? 

— Совершенно точно да. Но я бы предположила, все дело снова в отце Ричарда. Сам Дик относился к мистеру Холмсу крайне настороженно. Возможно даже, он его боялся. Сейчас думаю, что это могло быть так. 

Я спросила его, почему никто не заговаривает с этим человеком, он ответил, что «мистер Холмс сам заговаривает с теми, с кем пожелает», но я так поняла, что лучше, если он не пожелает. Ходили слухи, что он не ест и не спит, как робот. И голыми руками убивает тех, кто окажется у него на пути. Ты не заметил, не пытался ли он придушить тебя во время вашей беседы? 

— Нет, что ты, он душка: добр, обходителен и немного застенчив, — мы смеемся в голос, и напряжение отпускает. 

— Он заботится о тебе даже после смерти брата? – заботливо интересуется Эмма. 

— Это странно, да? – я пожимаю плечами, — Не знаю, что все это значит. 

— Слишком много вопросов? 

— Пожалуй. 

Тру кончиками пальцев виски. При привычке. Стараюсь привести мысли в порядок. 

— Не слишком просто, правда? 

— Должно быть не сложнее, чем получение поддельной эхо-записи у бывшего браконьера и контрабандиста в час ночи на заброшенной гавани. 

— Себастьян был с тобой, я надеюсь? – я недоверчиво всматриваюсь в худенькое вытянутое лицо. 

Эмма все же краснеет: 

— Нет. У него были другие дела. 

— Ты ему не сказала, — я качаю головой. — Эмма! 

— Это был человек Норрелла! – оправдывается Эмма. 

— Человек Норрелла! Ты и Норрелла не знаешь, даже имени его настоящего не знаешь, не то, что этого человека! 

— Проехали. 

— Кому я пытаюсь что-то объяснить? 

На самом деле это был риторический вопрос. 

***

Джонатан: Я знаю, что вы делаете, Норрелл. И я хочу, чтобы вы не бросали это дело. 

Мистер Норрелл: И что же, Джонатан? Вы знаете, вчера я хотел досадовать на то, что скорость интернета в дельте Амазонки абсолютно неприемлема. 

Джонатан: Вы начинаете войну, мистер Норрелл. И используете для этого миссис Мабб, что я не нахожу приемлемым, как и скорость подключения в дельте Амазонки. 

Мистер Норрелл: Дело не в скорости, дело в устойчивости сигнала. И вы поняли это, потому что?.. 

Джонатан: 1982 год? 

Мистер Норрелл: Отличные познания в истории. 

Джонатан: Вы хотите повторить этот успех. Зачем вам это нужно? 

Мистер Норрелл: Удивите меня. 

Джонатан: Я не собираюсь вас удивлять. 

Мистер Норрелл: Собираетесь. Иначе бы даже не заговорили со мной об этом. Вам не мешает, что большинство людей считает вас глупее, чем вы есть? 

Джонатан: Я просто не пойму, зачем вам это нужно. Игра? Вы ещё один фанатик, повернутый на власти над другими людьми? 

Мистер Норрелл: Ещё один? У вас большой опыт общения с такими людьми? Я поражен, должно быть. Но нет, думаю, нет. Меня не интересует власть над людьми. Власть над одним человеком, возможно. 

Джонатан: И для этого вы начинаете воображаемую войну? Для этого выманиваете Каспаоре? Чтобы поставить кого-то в достаточно неловкое положение и обрести шанс приказывать? 

Мистер Норрелл: Когда это говорите вы, это звучит порочно. 

Джонатан: Вы хотите, чтобы я вам помог? 

Мистер Норрелл: Вы странный человек, Джонатан. Вы бросаетесь на помощь даже тем, кто по определению не должен ее получить. Вы хотите помочь начать войну? 

Джонатан: Вы не собираетесь ее начинать, Норрелл. Я знаю о людях вроде вас: получив желаемое, вы отпускаете все на самотек. Вы хотите создать иллюзию войны, чтобы добиться компромисса. Или получить преимущество. И пока у вас отлично получается. 

Мистер Норрелл: Помогите мне. 

Джонатан: Потому что? 

Мистер Норрелл: Мне не нравится климат в Южной Америке. Это достаточный повод? 

Джонатан: Убедительно, но вы не должны использовать миссис Мабб вслепую. 

Мистер Норрелл: Она вам так дорога? Мне казалось, вы даже не слишком близко знакомы. Но она так беспокоится о вас. А вы о ней. 

Джонатан: Это здоровое беспокойство в наших неспокойных обстоятельствах, не так ли? 

Мистер Норрелл: Вовсе нет. Вы проявляете искреннее участие, а не легкий интерес, который приемлем в данном случае. 

Джонатан: Вы можете обсудить со мной, какого рода помощь я могу оказать в обмен на ваши бесценные услуги, а можете продолжить рассуждать о том, что приемлемо между мной и женщиной, оказавшейся в довольно шатком положении. 

Мистер Норрелл: Вы похожи с ней. Или правильнее будет сказать, она такая же, как вы. Или станет такой очень скоро. 

Джонатан: Это только ваши домыслы. Я рад знать, что часть материалов, касающихся разведки военно-морских сил Аргентины, вы уже подделали. 

Мистер Норрелл: О, это было довольно легко. Особенно, когда ваша подруга переслала мне все данные, которые я попросил подделать одного старого лиса. 

Джонатан: Так что я могу сделать? 

Мистер Норрелл: У вас есть знакомства среди военных сил Британии? 

Джонатан: О да. Думаю, есть. 

Мистер Норрелл: Тогда я пришлю вам письмо, перечислю свои пожелания. Если вы сочтете их приемлемыми, можете приступать к реализации. 

Джонатан: И вы надеетесь, что вам удастся придумать войну? Правда? 

Мистер Норрелл: Я не самоуверен, я объективно оцениваю такой вариант развития событий как реально возможный. Ведь если вы знаете, как происходила война за Фолклендские острова, вы должны понимать, что не нужно много усилий, чтобы разжечь костер с ещё тлеющими углями. Информация с месторождениями сейчас только послужит лишним предлогом для обострений. И вы забыли о принце, Джонатан. 

Джонатан: Это было в зашифрованных файлах. Оценка угрозы, правильно? 

Мистер Норрелл: Я позволю себе использовать эту информацию в своих целях. Ценность королевской семьи для Британии сильно преувеличена, а безопасность отпрысков высокого семейства ценится крайне дорого. Почему бы не спекулировать и на этом тоже? Вы бывали в Андах? Или в Пиренеях? 

Джонатан: Никогда не был. Рекомендуете? 

Мистер Норрелл: Ни в коем случае, вам не понравится. 

Джонатан: Тогда расскажите мне. 

Мистер Норрелл: Что рассказать? 

Джонатан: Что мне не понравится. В Лондоне, знаете ли, установилась отвратительная погода. Я бы лучше оказался в дельте Амазонки, где не слишком-то хорошо со связью, но неплохо с фруктами. И море комаров. И там, должно быть, невероятно красиво по утрам. 

Мистер Норрелл: Разве что по утрам, до того, как солнце поднимется слишком высоко и станет невыносимо жарко. А потом жара сменяется дождем. В это время года тут постоянно идут дожди. Можно, думаю, даже не мыться, если постоянно попадаешь под проливной ливень и промокаешь полностью. Я вынужден носить телефон в специальном чехле. 

Джонатан: Вы забыли, что тут то же самое, если неудачно оказаться за городом без машины. Или выбраться в лес на прогулку. 

Мистер Норрелл: Я нечасто выбирался на прогулку, будучи в тех же местах, где обитаете сейчас вы. 

Джонатан: Тогда расскажите мне про Амазонку. Это кажется безумно интересным. 

***

Себастьян на маяке так и не появляется вплоть до моего отъезда обратно в Лондон. Этот факт раздражает меня странным образом. Мне не нравится беспокойство, что примостилось внутри, как кошка возле камина. Я достаю телефон и выбираю контакт. 

— Где ты был в тот день? — спрашиваю я Морана, даже не интересуясь, может ли он говорить. Я останавливаю машину на обочине и закрываю глаза. За стеклами дождь стеной, дорожная обстановка на отметке «опасность». Видимость ниже допустимого. 

— И тебе доброе утро, Джон, — здоровается он, — погода не очень, не находишь? 

— Себастьян, — предостерегающе тяну я, челюсть сводит от напряжения. 

— В Париже. В маленьком уличном ресторанчике пил за здоровье всех, кто проснется следующим утром. 

— Почему? — я смотрю за окно на проезжающие машины, расплывающиеся цветными пятнами. Я ненавижу такие дни, как этот. 

— Потому что Джим попросил меня быть там. Так делают друзья, они считаются с чувствами. 

— Он все рассчитал с самого начала? Даже собственное самоубийство? 

— Уверен, он допускал такую возможность. В любом случае, чтобы он ни планировал, он не желал, чтобы я стал свидетелем происходящего. 

— Почему? 

— Почемучка ты. Человеческий фактор, я бы вмешался, мог поставить весь план под угрозу. Он никогда не мог меня контролировать, он это знал, и я знал. Я должен был быть вне плана. 

— Плана, включающего его смерть? — я сползаю по сидению вниз, проскальзывая ногой по педали газа. 

— В этом и дело, я был бы пристрастен. 

Я не принимаю суть их отношений с Мориарти, но это похоже на дружбу, такой, какой я ее никогда не видел. На доверие, которое никогда не было ему оказано. Как можно знать, что друг рискует жизнью, и доверять ему, и позволять подвергать себя опасности? 

— И ты считаешь, он щадил твои чувства? 

— Я знаю его. Я могу судить об этом. Он не сумасшедший и не фанатик, несмотря ни на что. 

Мои воспоминания противоречат этому утверждению. Но Шерлок не был сумасшедшим также, хотя многие даже не сомневались в том, что у него серьезные проблемы с головой. Взять ту же Донован. 

— Нам нужно говорить, — я хочу сказать другое, но сдерживаюсь, прикусываю язык почти до крови. 

— Я не люблю говорить. 

В том-то и дело, что мы оба такие: долго мучительно подбираем слова, словно пользуемся чужим языком. Мне редко удается построить удачную фразу экспромтом. В мире это называют косноязычием. Моран просто склонен молчать и делать выводы. Ему проще действовать, чем объяснять, зачем и почему. Действия решают для нас обоих больше, чем слова. 

— Как дела? 

Он молчит, но мне кажется, я слышу короткие выдохи. Или это шум дождя и ветер. 

— Бывало и лучше, — наконец отвечает Моран. 

— Бывало, — я усмехаюсь, — может, стоит купить чайный магазин или посвятить жизнь разведению орхидей, что немногим менее претенциозно? 

— Не получится, — он запинается, — не у тебя. 

— Я постараюсь. 

— Не имеет значения. Ты всю жизнь винишь себя в том, за что не несешь никакой ответственности. Генетические болезни как мгновенная лотерея. Ты выиграл, но не можешь принять, что твоя сестра проиграла. Ты отправился в Афганистан, чтобы искупить свой шанс на жизнь. И что? Ты все еще жив. А ее больше нет. И этого не изменить. 

— Что еще я тебе наговорил? 

— Когда последний раз напился до состояния, в котором счел, что я лучше психоаналитика и могу постигнуть все тонкости твоей ранимой души, ты пытался уверить меня в том, что я должен был пристрелить тебя в самом начале, а не устраивать весь этот балаган и придумывать оправдание с приказом, только для того, чтобы забраться к тебе в штаны. 

— И что ты мне ответил? – осторожно уточняю я. На самом деле я ничего не помню о том вечере. 

— Я ответил тебе, что у меня крайне плохо с воображением, поэтому я бы не стал выдумывать подобную глупость, а просто забрался к тебе в штаны. У меня, в отличие от Джима, нет тяги к драмам. 

— Что я ответил? 

— Предложил завязать с психоанализом и перейти к сексу. 

Мне хотелось бы, чтобы Моран лгал или преувеличивал, но я за ним не заметил столь пагубной привычки. 

— Я не помню, — признаю я. 

— Когда ты начинаешь видеть во мне психоаналитика, ты пьян до состояния нестояния в любом положении, Джон. 

Иногда нельзя узнавать про себя что-то подобное. 

— Мне нельзя пить, — озвучиваю я мысль. 

— Нет, тебе нельзя жить от чувства вины к чувству вины, которое ты испытываешь по отношению ко всем, кто умер. 

— Для парня, который каждый раз видит, как я умираю, ты слишком вовлечен в процесс врачевания моих останков, — из меня вырывается злость, которая постоянно клокочет внутри меня, когда мы оказываемся рядом. Чувство-призрак, готовое превратиться во что угодно в один миг. Злость, обретающая облик страсти или привязанности. 

— Для парня, который пытается себя убедить в том, что Шерлок Холмс мертв, ты слишком беспокоишься о своей сохранности на случай его внезапного возвращения, — копирует он мои интонации. — Я не отрицаю, что однажды мне придется убить тебя. Но ты везучий, Джон. С твоим везением в мгновенных лотереях завтра могут убить меня. Что ты будешь делать? 

— Понятия не имею, — дождь за окном начинает стихать, уже можно ехать дальше, но я застигнут осознанием. Что я буду делать, если Себастьян Моран умрет? Я буду волен жить дальше, как мне захочется и с кем мне захочется. Но я не хочу. У меня Стокгольмский синдром в тяжелой форме. Но осознание и принятие – не путь к излечению в моем случае. 

— Ты должен задуматься, потому что если ты снова наглотаешься таблеток, я буду расстроен. 

— Ты окажешься на том свете, и тебе будет наплевать, — я завожу мотор. Пора снова отправляться в путь. 

Он фыркает в трубку: 

— Мы никогда не говорили по телефону так долго. 

— Нам и не стоит повторять. Сентиментальное настроение. 

— Можешь не извиняться. Мне тоже было скучно. 

Я забрасываю мобильник куда-то на заднее сиденье. Машина мягко трогается с места. 

Мне не было скучно — мне было тоскливо. Это состояние слишком давно знакомо мне, чтобы я спутал его с чем-то. И если следующий приступ также настигнет меня в машине, я вполне могу бросить руль и слететь на полной скорости с моста. 

Чувство, будто не вдохнуть и не выдохнуть. Остается лишь стремление избавиться от боли. Я сжимаю зубы и стараюсь не вспоминать о маленьких белых таблеточках, которых уже однажды оказалась больше, чем нужно. От тоски нельзя умереть, но можно умереть для того, чтобы не чувствовать все это дерьмо. Никогда. 

***

— Лига воздержания Хенгойда?! – таким же тоном Бэйнс сообщает официантке в кафе, что его тосты не прожарили, а спалили. – Вот куда святое семейство должно отправить младшего отпрыска. Принц Гарри способен сделать это место чуть более веселым, чем пансион для благородных девиц. Боже, у них есть устав?! 

— Я думал, ты агностик, — я пытаюсь позавтракать, но Бэйнс с самого утра невероятно болтлив. Или это мое молчаливое потворство влияет на развитие его дурных качеств. Забегаловка слишком посредственная, чтобы отдать должное еде, но приходится довольствоваться малым. 

— Я католик, Уотсон, — не отрываясь от просмотра данных, откликается Бэйнc, — но далеко не пуританин. И даже не особо верующий. Но это! Уотсон, они верят, что пиво – дьявольский напиток. Как парламент вообще допустил их существование? 

— Думаю, парламент не имеет никакого понятия о сектах воздержания к западу от Гриффит парка. 

— Три недели расследования. Подноготная матери-основательницы. О, Уотсон, за эти фотографии и я бы убил! – от разглядывания якобы пикантных фотографий двадцатилетней давности с планшета Бэйнса меня спасает телефонный звонок. 

— Слушаю тебя. 

— Слушаешь, что ж, — при разговоре с Мораном постоянно кажется, что он слегка подтрунивает над тобой. Как это терпело его начальство, я не представляю. Но эту ноту легкого издевательства в каждом слове не выбила и война. — Нужна твоя помощь. Я пришлю адрес. Заберу тебя в пять. И купи сумку. 

— Сумку для сорока килограмм кокаина, для двух расчлененных тел или для миллиона фунтов? – отвечаю я ему в тон. Бэйнс ловит мой взгляд через стол. Мы как в дешевом фильме про гангстеров. «Криминальное чтиво» для белых и без Траволты. Потому что честно, никто из нас не сможет быть, как Траволта. 

— Две сумки, как для вылета из Хитроу в Австралию. 

Я представляю Эмму на месте Турман, танцующую босиком. Эмму с короткой стрижкой. Потом место Эммы почему-то занимает Мориарти в своей идиотской майке, раскладывающий на столе белые дорожки. Втягивает порошок. А затем он поднимает взгляд, и я вижу Шерлока. Смеющегося и танцующего твист. Босиком. 

В кофе явно что-то добавили. Я растерянно смотрю на дно кружки, пытаясь найти там ответы для своего воспаленного воображения. 

— Сегодня Рождество, — вдруг говорит Адам. 

Погода за окном намекает на то, что мы должны сидеть дома и готовить торжественный ужин. Но вместо этого надо перебросить вещи в другой мотель. А потом я оставлю Бэйнса с делами Лизы и отправлюсь на встречу с Мораном. Но пока мы сидим в кафе, завтракаем, а я представляю нас в ролях культовой черной комедии. 

— Значит, две сумки. Сегодня я буду работать Санта-Клаусом? – я подзываю официантку и прошу принести ещё кофе. 

— Я все ещё инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, — напоминает мне Бэйнс. 

— В отпуске. 

— Я и после отпуска показания дать могу. 

Я понимаю, что его угроза вполне реальная, но на улице Рождество, и в кофе на самом деле добавляют что-то, и я смеюсь над его словами и нелепыми обещаниями: 

— Это будет трагично. Сдать меня после того, как мы делили омлет в этом чудесном заведении. 

Бэйнс смотрит на меня внимательно, покачивая вилкой в руке, как серьезным оружием. 

— Тебе надо в Хенгойд. Уверен, там ты найдешь себе почитателей. Думаю, в Англии уже существует какой-нибудь клуб имени Дж. Х. Уотсона. Тут люди только и делают, что создают какие-то клубы, союзы и товарищества, как будто иных поводов для общения уже не осталось. 

Я фыркаю в кулак, надеясь не подавиться тыквенным соком. Он может быть не так далек от истины. 

— Смотри-ка! – Адам свернул все просматриваемые документы и полез в поисковик. – У тебя есть фанклуб. 

Он улыбается так сладко, что мне хочется проткнуть его печень вилкой. Раз десять. Типичная офисная крыса с небольшими проницательными глазами и острыми зубами. Я одергиваю себя. В голову лезут глупые образы. Я отвожу взгляд, лишь мельком замечая какие-то фотографии и ярко-желтый фон страницы. 

— Нет, ну в самом деле. Я работаю в полиции уже... семь лет, а у меня нет своего фанклуба. 

— Семь лет? 

— Ты думал, мне больше тридцати? Правильно, так получилось, — он качает головой и улыбается, — долго не мог определиться с профессией. Планировал стать цирковым актером. Знаешь, мне отлично удавались фокусы. 

Он наклоняется, и я едва не одергиваюсь от его руки рядом с моей головой. 

— Гляди, — он достает из-за моего уха мелкую монетку, — помню ещё кое-что. Но, как видишь, фокусником я не стал. Надо было подавать пример младшим братьям. Тебе такое, должно быть, незнакомо? 

Он манерно тянет слова, как какой-нибудь хлыщ из привилегированного клуба. И подмигивает мне. 

— Я младший, — я выставляю перед собой раскрытые ладони, — не знаю, как это положено у вас, старших, но не стоит думать, что мы – только заноза в заднице и ничего больше. 

— Ну, я всегда старался подавать хороший пример. Хотя у меня отличный отец, и он на самом деле всегда со всем справляется. Правда. Даже когда я не знаю, что делать, он находит решение. И моя мачеха. Она была доброй, — у него лицо на мгновение изменяется, и я вижу что-то, чего не видел в нем раньше — мудрость. 

Бэйнс обычный. Или он безумно хочет казаться обычным клерком. Он обкладывается бумажками и чертит графики. Он безумно дотошен на своих допросах, но всегда добивается своего. Видит мотивы. Мгновенно, как ищейка, которую натаскали на то, чтобы видеть слабости и секреты. Реагирует на них. И вгрызается. Он бюрократ. И консерватор. И католик. 

Но на самом деле, Адам Бэйнс не подходит ни под одно из этих определений. Я видел его, когда он прикрыл меня от выстрела. В парке, когда он стоял со мной над телом. Улавливал отголоски, эхо настоящего в разговорах и случайных фразах. И ещё – Бэйнс никогда не пытается быть обаятельным, приятным. Это, пожалуй, то самое качество, которое заставило меня предложить ему помощь в расследовании восемь месяцев назад. Настоящий Бэйнс ненавидит, когда его оценивают. 

Повисает неловкая пауза, и я пытаюсь спасти положение ответной откровенностью: 

— Моя старшая сестра никогда не была… ну, она не пыталась подавать мне пример. Гарри просто очень другая. Она всегда была в самой крутой компании в школе, в колледже. Родители злились, когда она таскала меня с собой на все вечеринки, учила курить и пить. А она тогда всегда отвечала, что кто-то же должен позаботиться о том, чтобы я понял, как выглядит жизнь. 

Я понимаю, что теперь у меня такое же лицо, как у него. Лицо человека, предающегося приятным воспоминаниям, в которых есть капля горечи оттого, что это все в прошлом. 

— Ты говоришь о ней так, словно что-то случилось, – уточняет Бэйнс. 

— Она умерла пару лет тому назад. На руках у своей жены. 

— Ты был с ней? 

Бэйнс, кажется, понимает без каких-то лишних пояснений и пространных размышлений на тему. 

— Я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы меня там не было, — отвечаю я. 

«Я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы не сделал того, что требовалось», – это скрывается за моим молчанием. Но он кивает. Поворачивается к подошедшей официантке: 

— Счет, пожалуйста. 

Она что-то щебечет в ответ. Кажется, поздравляет с Рождеством и предлагает угоститься яблочным пирогом за счет заведения. Я смотрю в окно и подавляю набирающие силу воспоминания. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. По крайней мере, мне бы этого хотелось. 

Когда я доставал с заднего сиденья в машине Джима свой мобильник, мне в руки выпала небольшая записная книжка в кожаном переплете. Я не удержался и сунул ее за пазуху, чтобы пролистать в мотеле. Она была исписана от первой до последней страницы: стихи, зарисовки, какие-то мысли, сказки. Больше всего сказок, а вместо закладки — фотография Себастьяна и хорошенькой светловолосой девушки. 

Морану на ней едва ли двадцать, девушка выглядит не старше него, высокая, почти с него ростом, взгляд лукавый, лисий, что неудивительно, если она хозяйка записной книжки, рисующая лисьи мордочки на полях. Кусочек воспоминаний, от времени уже потерявший всякий смысл. А может это и есть настоящее, а все остальное – шелуха? 

Я не знаю, отдать ли мне блокнот Морану или выбросить в Темзу, но почему-то склоняюсь к последнему. Мало ли для чего Мориарти сохранил рассказы и фотографию. 

А Бэйнс, уловив мое настроение, говорит: 

— Мой отец, а он на самом деле весьма сообразительный малый, должен признать, как-то дал одному из моих братьев совет мыслить глобальнее и смотреть на происходящее в масштабах вселенной. Тот тогда бунтовал и собирался уйти из семьи, потому что считал себя белой вороной в родном гнезде. И мой отец сел с ним рядом тогда и произнес:  
— «Ты можешь быть плохим, а можешь быть хорошим только в своих глазах. Большинство людей всегда будут видеть только одну сторону, как они все время существования видят лишь одну сторону Луны и думают, что знают о ней все. Они никогда не бывали на другой стороне Луны и не подозревают, какой холод и мрак ожидает их. Ты можешь быть Солнцем и нести свет и тепло, но все будут знать, что однажды ты уничтожишь всё вокруг. Можешь быть даже Юпитером, недоступно прекрасным гигантом с сотней последователей, состоящим из ядовитых паров. В этой вселенной все продумано и все вертится по кругу. Поэтому, чтобы стать белой вороной, ты должен, как минимум, изменить траекторию или выйти за пределы галактики. А на данной траектории мы будем плохими или хорошими только в твоих глазах». 

— И кем стал твой брат? 

Бэйнс молчит и смотрит на меня, чуть прищурившись. Я уже собираюсь забрать свой вопрос назад, как он все же выбирает нужное слово. Теперь я уверен, он искал его все это время. Одно единственное верное. 

— Сверхновой. 

Я чувствую себя погасшей звездой за миллиарды световых лет от земли. Той самой, свет которой ещё достигает нашей маленькой синей планеты, когда самой звезды больше не существует в природе. Как бы ярко ни горели звезды, им приходит время погаснуть. И они превращаются в безжизненные осколки. 

Но вы все ещё видите свет. 

***

Мистер Норрелл: Материалы готовы? 

Миссис Мабб: Готовы. Разосланы. За тобой начало. 

Мистер Норрелл: Завтра. 

Миссис Мабб: Я до сих пор не знаю, почему ты уверен, что в ЦРУ есть крот, способный передать эту информацию. 

Мистер Норрелл: Не спрашивай, если не хочешь знать ответ. 

Миссис Мабб: Это все шито белыми нитками. 

Мистер Норрелл: Полуправда всегда работает лучше, чем ложь. Ты сама говорила мне это. Если там будет лодка, то разговор выйдет на новый уровень. 

Миссис Мабб: Понимаю. Но все же почти невероятно, не думаешь? 

Мистер Норрелл: Не думаю. Делаю. 

Миссис Мабб: Ориентировочно, утечка информации произойдет через два дня. Снимки будут послезавтра? 

Мистер Норрелл: Да, когда подлодка достигнет отмеченной границы. 

Миссис Мабб: Публикации по вопросу уже были, но, если не поджечь, не загорится. Нужны документальные свидетельства. 

Мистер Норрелл: Будут. 

Миссис Мабб: По твиттеру есть подтверждение от посредника. Проплата прошла. Кстати, не думала, что это так дешево. 

Мистер Норрелл: Американцы. 

Миссис Мабб: Янки. 

Мистер Норрелл: Акция? 

Миссис Мабб: Договоренность есть. Я попрошу Джонатана потом отправить документы. 

Мистер Норрелл: В чистом конверте, я надеюсь? 

Миссис Мабб: Сомневаешься? 

Мистер Норрелл: Сомнения – это слишком личное. Джонатан не производит впечатления опытного оппонента. 

Миссис Мабб: У нас всегда есть Полковник. И та сеть из идеальных исполнителей, оставленная кем-то кому-то в наследство. Высокодуховные отношения. 

Мистер Норрелл: Полковник. Я никогда не разговаривал с ним. Ты должна убедить меня, что он позаботится обо всем, если Джонатан допустит ошибку. 

Миссис Мабб: Без сомнения. Он никогда не даст ему ступить на тонкий лед. 

Мистер Норрелл: Высокодуховные отношения? 

Мистер Норрелл: Я отправил то, о чем говорил, позавчера. Есть подтверждение. 

Миссис Мабб: Хорошо. Сегодня я переброшу через посредника распоряжения на следующий месяц. Помимо прочего, речь шла об информации из МИДа. 

Мистер Норрелл: Сеть исполнителей? 

Миссис Мабб: Прекрасно работает. Я бы хотела пройти курс управления ресурсами у Джеймса Мориарти. Это целое искусство — создавать такие сети из людей и их талантов. 

Мистер Норрелл: Ты бы не хотела. 

Миссис Мабб: Знакомы? 

Мистер Норрелл: Возможно. 

Миссис Мабб: Этот разговор становится слишком личным? 

Мистер Норрелл: Да. 

Миссис Мабб: Жаль, я хотела бы знать о нем больше. Это все удивительно драматическая история. Можно снимать кино. 

Мистер Норрелл: Кино снимают и о супергероях. Думаешь, в этом есть смысл? 

Миссис Мабб: Подловил. 

Мистер Норрелл: Мы завтра начинаем полномасштабные военные действия, миссис Мабб, не стоит отвлекаться. 

Миссис Мабб: Я неделю отслеживаю все информационные агентства Британии, США и Аргентины. У меня перед глазами только синие и красные точки и Декларация Независимости. На что мне отвлекаться? Виртуальный секс? 

Мистер Норрелл: Трата времени. 

Миссис Мабб: По-твоему, это трата времени. А, по-моему, я почти месяц живу в квартире с двумя привлекательными мужчинами. У меня перед глазами только сводки информагентств, отчеты и стратегии планирования. Отличная стратегия, я не спорю, но хочется лечь с кем-нибудь рядом и поспать. Помогает. 

Мистер Норрелл: Отвлекает. 

Миссис Мабб: Попробуй. 

Мистер Норрелл: Я предположу, что твое состояние обусловлено ПМС. 

Миссис Мабб: Даже если так. 

Мистер Норрелл: Мне не нравится, что тебя будет что-то отвлекать. Сейчас реализация плана зависит от быстроты и скоординированности наших действий. Я предпочту работать с адекватным партнером. 

Миссис Мабб: Подельником. 

Мистер Норрелл: Семантика. 

Миссис Мабб: Вместе сядем, вместе выйдем. Что может сближать людей больше? 

Миссис Мабб: Жду от тебя отмашки. 

Мистер Норрелл: Я знаю. 

Миссис Мабб: И все же, советую попробовать. 

Мистер Норрелл: Не вижу необходимости. 

Миссис Мабб: Твое дело. 

Разрыв связи. 

***

Лондон пропах Рождеством. Дождь не прекращается с самого утра. Так что я сижу на крытой остановке с двумя пустыми запакованными сумками и жду Себастьяна, в то время как обычные люди собираются за стол с индейкой и вином. Даже странно, почему в этот вечер Бэйнс не отправился к семье, о которой я сегодня узнал чуть больше, чем надеялся. Я добавляю эту мысль в копилку вопросов о нем. 

Рождество — самый паршивый праздник для того, чтобы почувствовать себя одиноким, как в идиотских фильмах. Люди придумывают истории, в которых у них все складывается внезапно, сразу и навсегда именно под звон маленьких рождественских колокольчиков. Мне нравились праздники, а потом просто перестали. Это случилось ещё до войны, поэтому не стоит обвинять во всем армию. 

Мой вечер полон воспоминаниями о Гарри. Бэйнс задел во мне какую-то струну, которая молчала долгое время. И теперь внутри тянет знакомой тоской. Настолько сильно, что я даже позвонил Кларе и спросил, как у нее дела. Пришлось купить одноразовый телефон в магазине и выбросить через три квартала. Не хотелось подставлять ее под удар даже так. Сейчас все магазины уже закрыты, а я вспоминаю ее радостный и немного растерянный голос. 

Я сижу на пустой остановке уже минут сорок, мимо проезжают автобусы, останавливаются и ждут, словно я внезапно соберусь стать их почетным пассажиром. Рождественский экспресс: ещё немного — и в сказку! Клара просит меня приехать к ней в Италию, и мне кажется, что ее голос наполнен запахами лета и винограда. У меня от прошлого она и пара друзей из университета. Такая вот идеальная жизнь. 

Когда я доставал свой телефон, заброшенный на заднее сиденье, я нашел небольшую записную книжку с рассказами и стихами и фотографией вместо закладки. Книжка явно принадлежала женщине, а на фотографии Моран, которому едва ли двадцать три, и девушка. Бывшие любовники? Что эта записная книжка тогда делала в машине Мориарти? Он пытался разыскать ее для Себастьяна? 

— Эй, — оказывается, Моран уже успел припарковаться у остановки, отчаялся дождаться меня в машине и вышел ко мне, а я не заметил, — что-то ты совсем расклеился. 

Я, должно быть, выгляжу совсем паршиво, сжавшись от холода и сырости на скамейке под маленькой прозрачной крышей. Над головой мигает лампочка, призванная освещать карту с маршрутами местного транспорта. Красные линии, зеленые линии, синие линии. Девушка с ярким напитком улыбается всем из софтбокса. Одна картинка сменяет другую. А за пределами этой прозрачный крыши усиливается дождь, отчего уличные фонари превращаются в желтые пятна, плывущие в темноте. И Моран — единственный живой тут рядом на сотни футов или вообще в этом городе, но и его я делю с тем прошлым на фотографии, которая не выходит у меня из головы. 

И всему виной Рождество и грустные воспоминания. Но единственное, что мне нужно сейчас, это поцеловать его. Притвориться, что он мне нужен. Узнать, что он тоже попал под дождь – потому что по лицу стекают капли и губы холодные. Обнять, сцепить руки за спиной, пока ладонь не прощупает сквозь куртку рукоять пистолета. Он отстраняется на миг и смотрит вопросительно, но я киваю. И теперь он целует меня, и это привычнее – получать внимание. Меня немного отпускает. Я перестаю держать его мертвой хваткой, и Себастьян качает головой: 

— Рождество? 

— Что-то витает в воздухе. 

— Забирайся в машину, хоть высохнешь. 

Себастьян забирается на водительское и включает отопление. 

— Куртку сними, — он бросает на меня задумчивый взгляд, пока мы стоим на перекрестке. — Чай ещё горячий, — он кивает в сторону термоса. 

Я протягиваю руки к струе теплого воздуха. 

— Знаешь, иногда я сожалею о том, что не могу убить Шерлока Холмса. 

— Он мертв, — я пожимаю плечами, глотая терпкий чай с корицей, кардамоном и чем-то особенным. Пряностью, которую мне не пришло бы в голову бросить в чай. 

— И ты, и я знаем, что это не так. 

Я не хочу с ним спорить. Я не хочу его понимать. На самом деле Рождество. И я бы просто отправился спать, не думая больше ни о чем. И Моран, конечно, хладнокровная ящерица, но засыпать в одиночестве гораздо хуже. 

— Планирую познакомить тебя кое с кем, – Себастьян косится на меня с любопытством и морщится, будто собирается чихнуть. 

Улицы полупустые, мы едем довольно медленно, и я разглядываю рождественские украшения и праздничные гирлянды на фасадах домов. 

— С кем же? 

— О нет, если ты все будешь знать заранее, будет неинтересно. Это была очень настойчивая просьба, я не нашел причины отказывать. 

Я представляю все это, как путешествие в кроличью нору. Ты проваливаешься в темноту, сначала ещё узнаешь очертания города, а потом — ничего. Странные расплывчатые образы. Гипертрофированные и выпуклые, отданные на откуп фантазии. 

— Мы на месте, — говорит Моран, заезжая в здание, чем-то напоминающее недостроенный многоуровневый паркинг. Может, так и есть. Но в свете фар видны лишь одинаковые колонны и ближайшая стена. 

Стоит мне задуматься о том, что тут слишком темно для встречи, как под потолком зажигаются вытянутые синеватые лампочки. Определенно, сверхэкономичные и обязательно со специальным фильтром, который не позволит наркоманам найти вену и уколоться. С другой стороны подъезжают и паркуются рядом два весьма впечатляющих внедорожника. Из одного выходит тучный мужчина лет пятидесяти в костюме Санты, из другого — двое парней помладше в джинсах и куртках. 

— Хорошего рождества, детки, — приветствует нас «Санта». 

Он протягивает руку Морану, и тот, не сомневаясь, пожимает ее. Ничего не отвечая. 

— Джон Уотсон собственной персоной, — тянет он, — не буду скрывать, что рад, что мы, наконец, встретились, я весьма наслышан. 

Я намеренно игнорирую предложенное рукопожатие: 

— Да, я писал в детстве письма, но вы так и не прислали мне лошадку и нижнее белье моей соседки Элис. 

Он трясет головой и вдруг начинает хохотать, как ненормальный, откидывая голову назад. Парни стоят поодаль и наблюдают, сохраняя абсолютную невозмутимость. 

— А что ты хочешь на это Рождество? — наконец спрашивает он. – Ты же хорошо вел себя весь прошлый год? 

— Конечно, убивал, резал, насиловал, как все хорошие мальчики, — не задумываясь, отвечаю я, — хочу штуку лучшей дури, лицензионный диск «Криминального чтива» и романтический вечер на двоих. 

Санта зачем-то закрывает нос, я догадываюсь, что это его способ не гоготать после каждого моего слова. Понятия не имею, почему я вызываю у него такую бурную реакцию. 

— Он на самом деле не в курсе? И ты не сказал ему, кто я? – интересуется он у Морана. 

— Нет, так интереснее, — Себастьян не скрывает довольства. Опять же не понимаю, чем он так доволен, и меня порядком раздражает эта недосказанность и игра в Санту. 

— Эван Марбс, — протягивает Санта руку второй раз и на этот раз я отвечаю. Я не уверен, но мне кажется, я снова удивляю его. Он стягивает накладную бороду и шапку, — ты именно такой, Джон Уотсон, как я себе и представлял. 

Эван Марбс — один из управляющих наркобизнесом Соединенного королевства. Крупный игрок. Скотланд-Ярд может только мечтать однажды подкопать и под него. Хотел со мной встретиться. 

— Не вижу повода, по которому я, мистер Марбс, могу быть представлен вами в каком-либо виде. 

— Не видишь повода? Что ж, это я нахожу вдвойне прекрасной новостью. Давай вспомним. За последние полгода ты засветился в трех судебных делах, которые так или иначе меня интересуют. Мои люди даже пытались тебя подкупить. Если верить всем кулуарным разговорам, у тебя весьма любопытная репутация следователя, не отдающего предпочтение только одной стороне. В личной жизни ты тоже руководствуешься этим принципом. Умение балансировать на грани, Джон, — качество, ценимое в некоторых кругах, я думаю.  
А ещё я знаю Джона Уотсона, тень Шерлока Холмса, который, к слову, знаком со мной лично, но так и не изъявил желание представить тебя. Поверь, ты человек, имя которого звучит чаще, чем имя начальника Скотланд-Ярда. Я слышу что-то о тебе почти три года, но вижу впервые. Это почти рекорд. Что ж, я рад, что мы встретились, в итоге. 

Я киваю. 

— Мы закончили с официозом. Переходим к подаркам? — он потер руки. – Моран, твой заказ. Бигби просил передать, что деньги не возьмет, а если генерал перейдет в мир иной, то ещё и доплатит. 

— Один раз предатель — всегда предатель. 

— И не говори. 

Моран отправляется рассматривать подарок, попросив меня распаковать сумки. Я слышу лишь обрывки разговора, смысл которого мне не ясен. Отдаю сумки одному из людей Марбса, мельком глянув на содержимое багажника. Хашимы. Гранатометы. В Ираке пробивали танки игрушками меньшего калибра. 

— Нравится? – спрашивает меня тот самый парень, которому я отдал сумки. 

— Не особо, — я передергиваю плечами. 

— На самом деле, даже сейчас достать такие игрушки на черном рынке проще простого. Когда Каспаоре был у власти, на то, чтобы ограничить поставки ушли силы всех наркокартелей Британии. 

Я не понимаю, о чем он говорит, и это достаточно легко прочесть на моем лице, потому что он закатывает глаза и поясняет: 

— Ты должен понимать наши законы, если хочешь говорить на одном языке. Меньше оружия – меньше борьбы за власть, меньше давления со стороны правительства — меньше проблем. Хороший бизнес.  
Каспаоре наводнил оружием сначала Африку, а потом перекинулся на Европу, он практически сделал Мексику и Аргентину мировыми экспортерами черного рынка, когда после 11 сентября Россия и Иордания поджали хвост. Нам пришлось позаботиться о том, чтобы закрыть рынок Британии, потому что такая вот игрушка пробивает стальную броню за динамической защитой. Слишком большая угроза. 

— И что вы сделали? 

— Договорились с правительством. Иногда уступки – это лучшее, способ не потерять больше. Вы должны понимать это, как никто. 

— Договорились с правительством? 

— Если ты знаешь человека, который знает другого человека, который знает нужного человека, то обо всем можно договориться, — парень пожал плечами, — вопрос цены. 

— Дэвид прав, — Эван, без сомнения, слышал весь разговор и теперь желает что-то добавить, — светлое не существует без темного. Если бы мешали этому государству, нас бы убрали уже давно. Видите ли, Джон, удобнее всего, когда наркобизнес и черный рынок оружия регулируют сами себя. Это экономит государственные ресурсы и деньги честных налогоплательщиков. 

— И как успехи? 

— Как вам сказать… В последнее время у нас есть некоторые проблемы, но мы с ними работаем. Я уже говорил, что балансирование на грани – это редкое умение, не всем оно дано от природы. Но есть правила, которым подчиняемся даже мы. Нам бы не хотелось, чтобы на нас давили. 

— Все так хотят убрать Каспаоре, потому что он играл не по правилам? 

Эван качает головой, а Дэвид поясняет: 

— Нет, потому что он ублюдок. 

И мы смеемся, хотя я не понимаю смысла шутки, но она кажется мне безумно смешной, как и все происходящее. Моран заканчивает загружать товар в багажник и благодарит за помощь. Мне кажется, мы на чаепитии у королевы, а не на встрече с наркобароном. 

— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Марбс, — говорю я в тон всем этим расшаркиваниям. 

— Будет приятно увидеть вас на нужной стороне, Джон. 

Когда они уезжают, я забираюсь в машину и говорю Себастьяну: 

— Что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? 

Моран пожимает плечами: 

— Ликвидирую хотя бы одну из возможных опасностей. Завожу знакомства. Развлекаюсь. 

— И что ты хочешь этим доказать? 

Он останавливается у сиденья с пассажирской стороны и поднимает мой подбородок, заставляя смотреть точно ему в глаза. Я отпихиваю его руку, но он быстро перехватывает запястье. 

— Ты именно это хочешь увидеть? — он, удерживая мою руку, проводит пальцами по запястью вверх, отчего я, мне кажется, цепенею. — Злой умысел? Эван сам настоял на встрече с тобой. Он считает, что ты можешь представлять опасность, проще было разуверить его в этом именно так. Джим говорил мне, что ты такой же, как я. Недоверчивый. Неприспособленный к мирной жизни. Я показываю тебе способ. 

— Способ чего? 

— Принимать окружающий мир. Я же говорил тебе, что пора заканчивать делать вид, что ты не понимаешь, что происходит вокруг тебя. Лучше быть в курсе дел. Тогда ты всегда сможешь найти свою нишу. 

— Предлагаешь мне работать на Марбса и ему подобных? Тогда я перестану представлять для них опасность? Это ещё одна часть приказа, который отдал тебе Мориарти? Приказа, который ты выполняешь столь фанатично. 

Когда он чем-то доволен, то постоянно облизывается, подобно огромной дикой кошке, даже выступающие верхние резцы вписываются в образ. 

— Испортить тебя? Перетянуть на темную сторону? – в голубоватом освещении его волосы почему-то начинают отливать рыжим. Он наклоняется, оказавшись внутри машины и тем самым прижав меня к сиденью. Привычка ограничивать возможность для маневра. – У тебя слишком изощренная фантазия. 

— У Джима она тоже была изощренной, разве нет? 

— Не изощренной. Неограниченной. 

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Мы смотрим друг на друга, дыша одинаково тяжело. Холодный воздух заброшенной стройки почти обжигает. А ещё я знаю людей типа Марбса: он оставил кого-то следить за порядком, даже если сам уже далеко. И Моран это отлично понимает. Он отстраняется и закрывает дверь. Я сползаю по сиденью, пока он занимает место рядом, и мы трогаемся с места. Разумом я понимаю, что неплохо бы пристегнуться и привести мысли в порядок, но в мыслях недосказанность, а в теле слишком знакомое томление. 

— У меня нет приказа на этот счет, — Моран смотрит только на дорогу, как будто взгляд на меня будет отвлекать его слишком сильно, — и я ничего не предлагаю тебе, считай это экскурсионным туром с погружением. 

— В мир наркобизнеса Лондона? 

— Большинство людей в этом городе, даже те, кто очень стремится к этому, никогда не получат возможность познакомиться с Эваном Марбсом. Он легенда. А знаешь почему? Потому что он знает, что и как нужно делать. Он олицетворяет закон там, где понятия не имеют о том, что делать с Конституцией и Библией. 

— Ты восхищаешься им?  
Мне удивительно, что Себастьян Моран может кем-то восхищаться. Из его уст это равносильно признанию в любви к кубизму. Он создает впечатление человека, не признающего авторитеты. И, если бы я представлял кого-то, к кому он должен был бы испытывать восхищение, я бы представил Черчилля, наверное. 

— Есть немного, — он тянется к внешнему модулю GPS и включает поиск. 

— Что ты ищешь? – спрашиваю я. 

— Ближайший отель. Желательно, дорогой, с огромными кроватями и удобной ванной. Ты хотел спать? 

— В таких отелях система слежения... 

— А кто сказал, что мы попадем туда через парадную? Кажется, я ещё помню парочку обходных путей. 

Звучит чертовски привлекательно. Это даже похоже на план реанимации паршивого Рождества. 

— Как думаешь, где-нибудь сейчас можно купить полную сборку фильмов Тарантино? 

***

Хотел бы я знать, кого Моран видит во сне. У него не бывает нормальных снов, только кошмары, а их он отказывается считать за полноценные сновиденья, называя воспоминаниями. Сколько месяцев подряд просыпаюсь от его воспоминаний? Я не считаю. Он вертится на кровати, как собака сучит ногами и едва не плачет. Скулит жалобно, на грани слышимости. Но я все равно узнаю этот звук, я слышал его много раз в Афганистане, когда мне доставались ночные дежурства по полевому госпиталю. 

Придушил бы подушкой. Подошел к кровати, схватил бы подушку, сжал бы ребра коленями, чтобы не брыкался. И отпустил мятущуюся душу домой. У меня бы получилось, я думаю, несмотря на то, что он сильнее и быстрее меня. Но вместо этого я обхватываю его поперек груди, фиксируя на месте, чтобы он перестал дергать ногами и комкать простыни. 

Будить при таких кошмарах – последнее дело. Человек просыпается, захваченный врасплох, ошеломленный, придавленный грузом страха и эмоций, пережитых во сне. В случае с Мораном можно схлопотать огромный синяк или что похуже. Однажды я все-таки разбудил его случайно, неумело заворачивая в одеяло. Он бил меня до тех пор, пока не понял, где находится. Сломанное ребро, конечно, отучило меня делать глупости. 

Он невинный во сне. Волосы соломенные, щечки розовые, губки малиновые. Я аж передергиваюсь от прилагательных, которые лезут в голову. А ещё я по-прежнему размышляю над тем, чтобы все же придушить его подушкой. 

Есть глупый и самый антинаучный способ вывести кого-то из состояния кошмара. Им поделилась со мной медсестра, делившая со мной долгие ночные смены – Самира. У нее были темные глаза, за которыми нельзя было разглядеть ровным счетом ничего. Одинаковые в любой ситуации и при любом освещении. Удивительно, я не помню о ней ничего, но, если я встречу этот взгляд снова, я узнаю ее. 

Самира шептала. Она называла это шепотом, но я бы сравнил это равномерное колебание звуков и тонов с колыбельной. Она садилась рядом с солдатами, забившимися в сетях собственного сознания, и тихо напевала. 

Я приподнимаюсь так, чтобы боком опираться о спинку кровати. Неудобно, но можно потерпеть. Наклоняюсь, вспоминая слова из прошлого, которые так и не могу отпустить. Пушту. Исковерканный моим нелепым акцентом, до дикого странный и единственной верный. 

Там высоко-высоко  
Кто-то пролил молоко,  
И получилась млечная дорога.  
А вдоль по ней, вдоль по ней,  
Между жемчужный огней  
Месяц плывет.  
А на Луне, на Луне  
На голубом валуне  
Лунные люди смотрят, глаз не сводят,  
Как над Луной, над Луной  
Шар голубой, шар Земной  
Всходит и заходит.* 

Мне кажется, я вижу перед собой Самиру. И километры пустыни, закутанные в грязную одежду силуэты, узкие койки, пряности, которыми была усыпана еда. И я тогда думал о том, что лунные люди смотрят на нас сверху и думают, что мы смотрим на них. И это расстояние — не бесконечность. Но там, в пустыне, кажется, что все остальные люди живут так же далеко. А на этой планете остались ты и ещё сотня неудачников. И как отсюда докричаться до Луны? 

Моран перестает дергаться и расслабляется в моих руках. Что ж, сегодня не придется просидеть полночи без сна. Он никогда со мной не говорит об этом. Но, если он не просыпается, это уже хороший знак. А если бы проснулся и услышал пушту… 

Себастьян никогда не был на той же войне, что и я. Война всегда жила внутри него, переезжая с места на место, где он был нужен. Она и сейчас там – внутри. Я всего пару раз встречал солдат, похожих на него: одиночек с миссией. Они превращались в роботов на пути к своей цели, не замечая ничего вокруг. 

Я знаю, кто и что вырвало его из этой цепи, но я хотел бы знать, как. Как Джеймс Мориарти и Себастьян Моран заговорили на одном языке? Что сделал Мориарти, чтобы заслужить такую слепую преданность? Я не смог разгадать эту загадку, даже не старался. Несмотря на то, что от ответа на этот вопрос однажды будет зависеть моя жизнь. Возможно, только возможно. За прошедший год я ни разу не попытался влезть Себастьяну Морану в душу. Я не знаю его, но я хотел бы знать. 

Повинуясь странному импульсу, я встаю и беру с тумбочки его телефон: ещё один фанат BlackBerry. Я нажимаю кнопку разблокировки экрана. В темноте неяркий свет неприятно бьет по глазам. Автоматическая настройка и свечение снижается до допустимого уровня. Скольжу пальцами по стеклу, ощущая себя ревнивой женой. 

Я никогда не делал так раньше, мне не приходило в голову копаться в чужом телефоне. Даже сейчас я чувствую легкую нерешительность, когда открываю список сообщений. Почти на самом верху списка СМС от Молли о том, что она забрала Эмму из дома. Я открываю вкладку и проматываю вверх. Цепляясь взглядом за даты. 

Сообщение за три недели до смерти Шерлока: «Нам надо что-то делать, они же поубивают друг друга». Молли предсказуемо переживает за всех и вся. Я даже не удивляюсь. «Что?» – спрашивает ее Моран. «Вывести игру на следующий уровень и как можно быстрее. Встретимся завтра». И больше ничего интересного. 

Молли, маленькая Молли, что же ты наделала? Я ломаю голову над этим, но я не так умен, как ты. Я откладываю телефон обратно на тумбочку и забираюсь в кровать. У меня нет желания читать дальше, мне лучше оставаться в неведении. 

Но они придумали что-то, ведь так? Вывели игру на новый уровень, чтобы двум заскучавшим консультантам захотелось жить? Или провалились, что и стало причиной самоубийства Мориарти. Я совсем не уверен даже в том, что видел собственными глазами. В моей голове столько сомнений, что хватит на целую революцию в африканской стране. 

Наверное, это беда благополучия. Все наше мельтешение. Если бы у меня была семья, я бы вряд ли задавался вопросами о том, чем живет преступный мир Лондона и чем была основана та игра, начатая Мориарти. Если бы у Морана была семья, он бы не впутался во что-то, столь же отчаянное и безумное, как великий план преступного гения. Но мы не созданы для покоя. 

Все мои размышления, начинающиеся со слов «Если бы», ведут к той моей жизни, которой я никогда не узнаю. Она была предназначена для другого Джона Уотсона. А я только взглянул одним глазом и пошел дальше. В той моей жизни не было Афганистана, Шерлока Холмса и Скотланд-Ярда. И я не смотрел на спящего Себастьяна Морана, устроившегося у меня под боком. 

Я вижу эту жизнь во сне.  
_________________  
*прим: обр. народной колыбельной 

***

— Как успехи? — спрашиваю я Бэйнса, вернувшись в мотель. 

— Хорошо провел рождество? – уточняет он, отрывая взгляд от монитора. 

— Познавательно, — отмахиваюсь я. Сарказм можно игнорировать, особенно, если есть опыт общения с Холмсами. 

— Нашел кое-что любопытное. 

Я сажусь рядом с ним, заглядывая в экран. 

— Вот с этого телефона Эмме Томпсон позвонили за восемь дней до смерти ее подруги. Видишь, один звонок – три минуты. Это телефонный автомат в Портсмуте. 

— Люди звонят из телефонных автоматов, — сомневаюсь я. 

— На самом деле, да. Но вот только твоя подружка не помнит, кто ей звонил, потому что она не снимала трубку. Телефон остался у Лизы на столе, она забрала его на следующий день. 

— Значит, трубку сняла Лиза. 

— Определенно. И после этого смотрим звонки Лизы. День спустя другой автомат в Портсмуте, звонок уже лично ей. 

— Звучит убедительнее с каждой минутой, — я улыбаюсь. Бэйнс кивает. — Но найти звонившего, как иголку в стоге сена. 

— Он оставил одну зацепку. Исходящие звонки Лизы, — он указывает список номеров, — код Портсмута. Телефон зарегистрирован на маленький магазинчик пряностей. 

— Значит, они договаривались о встрече? И встретились, — предполагаю я. 

— Вот только кто-то стер всю информацию из машины Лизы, в том числе и GPS. Можно попробовать отследить по камерам, но, надо признать, это почти бесполезная затея, слишком много времени ушло. 

— Тогда отправляемся в Портсмут? – предлагаю я. 

— У меня есть дела, а один ты туда не поедешь, — Бэйнс захлопывает лептоп и смотрит на меня, будто ожидает спора. — Через два дня. 

— Дела? 

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что вся моя жизнь вертится вокруг этого расследования? – он театрально закатывает глаза. – Поверь мне, нет. 

— А я уже и забыл! 

— Так что, Джон, ты должен быть хорошим мальчиком и постараться сделать так, чтобы тебя не убили, пока меня не будет. 

— И что я должен буду делать? – я не до конца понимаю, с чего он начинает командовать мной. 

— Изучать материалы, — он машет флешкой Эммы перед моим носом, — достаточно познавательно. Почерпнешь много нового о государственном устройстве Британии. 

Он запихивает ноутбук в сумку, осматривает комнату, стараясь ничего не забыть: 

— Тебя подвезти? – предлагаю я. 

— Нет, такси подойдет, — отвечает Бэйнс мне из душевой. 

— Можно тебя спросить? – решаюсь я воспользоваться моментом, раз уж не увижу его пару дней. Спрашивать Морана я не хочу. Он истолкует мой интерес неверно, а я сам не знаю, как его истолковать. 

— Можно. Ты уже спрашиваешь. 

— Ты же работаешь в полиции достаточно давно? 

Бэйнс смотрит на меня с полминуты, настороженно. Потом кивает: 

— Достаточно. 

— Такое возможно, чтобы наркокартели выступили против торговцев оружием? То есть, нет, не в этом вопрос. Возможно ли, чтобы они придерживались какого-то определенного поведения и законов в отношении друг друга? 

Он усмехается как-то нелепо, лишь наполовину: 

— Ты думал, что если они вне закона государства, то на них не распространяются никакие правила? Правда так думал? 

— Я не знаю, что думать. Просто эта мысль не укладывается в моей голове. 

— Ок, — Бэйнс опирается на небольшой столик, глядя на меня из угла комнаты, — многие не догадываются, что это так. В Скотланд-Ярде принято считать, что это глупые домыслы, как байки о теневом правительстве и заговорах. Но мы-то с тобой знаем чуть больше, — он вдруг подмигивает мне, потом продолжает совершенно серьезно, — рынок оружия, рынок наркотиков, рынок людей, рынок удовольствий, перепродажа краденного, игорный бизнес – все это должно подчиняться определенным правилам, иначе бы они не существовали. Просто смирись с этим. И государству выгоднее допускать их существование в таком виде, чем пытаться искоренить совсем, потому что многие наживаются так. 

— И ты говоришь, что это нормально? 

— Это нормально, — невозмутимо отвечает Бэйнс, — запутанно, неустойчиво, несовершенно – да. Но нормально. 

— И в чем смысл? 

— Нет смысла. Война в Афганистане — крайне выгодная кормушка, поэтому наркобизнес процветает за ее счет. Ради этого они кооперируются с торговцами оружием. Но никто не хочет, чтобы полуавтоматические игрушки попали на внутренний рынок, это проблемы. Время мафии в Британии подошло к концу ещё в девяностых, нынешние преступники чаще блестящие продавцы, реже – жадные до власти отморозки. 

Он пожимает плечами, потом продолжает: 

— Нельзя описать существующее положение вещей в двух словах. Ты либо понимаешь это, либо нет. Но всегда есть деньги, с которыми нужно считаться. Любая война кому-то выгодна. 

— Здесь, внутри страны, все жестче и не так очевидно. Ты можешь увидеть маленькие схватки и чьи-то победы, пролистывая новостную хронику и не замечая их. Тут люди предпочитают оставаться в тени. Чем больше у человека власти и возможностей, тем меньше о нем слышат простые смертные. 

— Будто ты знаешь. 

— По правде говоря, не так чтобы много. Я обычный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, которому мешают вести расследование убийства. 

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты все это делаешь, — признаю я. 

— А вдруг мне не все равно? — он смотрит прямо на меня. Я замечаю, что зеленый свитер подобран под цвет глаз. Он вообще уделяет огромное значение одежде. 

— Я не верю в это. 

— Зато честно, — он отворачивается. — Может, мне просто нравится делать то, что мне советуют бросить? Или я хочу понять, какая информация стоит того, чтобы отправлять наемника по твою душу. В этом во всем есть что-то, что не дает мне уснуть. Какая-то недостающая деталь в цельной картине. 

— Это может стоить тебе карьеры. 

— А тебе — жизни. Останавливает? 

— Нет. 

Снова всем обликом он выражает скрытое довольство, но я так и не понимаю, что именно показалось ему столь занимательным. 

***

— Я поеду с тобой в Портсмут! — объявляет Эмма, забираясь на сиденье соседнее с водительским. Кладет сумку на колени, намекая, что с места не сдвинется. 

— Переубеждать тебя бесполезно. 

Я прикидываю, на какой заправке мне лучше забрать Бэйнса, и сбрасываю ему сообщение. 

— У меня дурное предчувствие, — признается она. 

У меня уже пару месяцев одни дурные предчувствия. Включаю музыку погромче, чтобы заглушить тревогу. Джим слушал на редкость жизнеутверждающую смесь из классики в исполнении симфонического оркестра и хитов музыкальных каналов. У Морана на выбор только кантри, баллады и… баллады. 

Эмма дремлет, прислонившись к двери и положив под голову огромный шерстяной шарф. В профиль она снова напоминает мне маленькую девочку. Я вспоминаю те фотографии с Лизой, что стояли на полках: она ведь была такой же. 

Бэйнс забирается в машину, бросив короткий взгляд на Эмму. Он продолжает говорить по телефону, когда мы трогаемся с места. 

— Спроси у Алексис. Да, эту самую рыжую зовут Алексис, если ты до сих пор не выучил, она девушка твоего младшего брата. Отец всегда складывает проекты у себя на чердаке, пусть поищет там. Да, потрать на это время, пожалуйста. 

Я его не вижу, только слышу, и мне уже интересно, кто его собеседник, потому что голос у него переполнен мягкой уверенностью и заботой, не снисходительной, а ненавязчивой. 

— Ничем не могу помочь, буду занят до вечера, — он выслушивает что-то довольно долго, — да, по этому делу. Передам. Нет, пока не сказал, если захочешь, может позвонить сам, я в ваши отношения не вмешиваюсь. Перезвони мне, как найдешь. 

— Адам Бэйнс, — он протягивает руку Эмме через сиденье, она пожимает. 

— Эмма Томпсон. Заочно мы уже знакомы. 

— Как вы заставили Джона взять вас с собой? 

— Села в машину и отказалась выходить, — гордо объявляет Эмма. Бэйнс фыркает. 

— Вы настойчивая молодая леди. 

— Разобрался с делами? – вмешиваюсь я. 

— Более или менее, — уклончиво отвечает Бэйнс, — тебе передавали привет, только что. 

— Кто? 

— Один из моих младших. Средний, если точнее. 

— Ты рассказываешь семье о расследованиях? – вот уж удивительный факт. Я бы ни за что не поверил, что человек вроде него за столом делится с домашними подробностями кровавых убийств. 

— Иногда. 

— Ни за что бы не подумал, — я озвучиваю свои мысли, — и как? 

— О, они очень любят давать советы. Это почти семейная традиция – давать советы в той области, в которой меньше всего разбираешься, — он переключает внимание на Эмму, — раз уж вы с нами, мисс Томпсон, позвольте сразу пояснить, что я почти уверен, что убийство Лизы с тем человеком, которого мы постараемся найти в Портсмуте. 

— То есть убить должны были меня, а убили ее? Это потому что мы похожи? – озвучивает свои опасения Эмма. 

— Нет, не стоит так думать. 

— Но если я виновата… 

— Виноват только тот, кто убил, — он легко меняет тему разговора: — У вас увлекательные расследования. Лига воздержания Хенгойда тронула меня до глубины души. 

— Они были забавными, — Эмма отвлекается от неприятных мыслей, я сосредотачиваю внимание на дороге. Благо, Портсмут это не Ирландия и ехать не так далеко. 

— Судя по показаниям системы GPS, мы где-то рядом, ты можешь здесь припарковаться, Джон, — руководит моим передвижением по городу Адам, уткнувшись уже в другой телефон. Сколько их у него? Последствия паранойи от слежки? 

Я выискиваю свободное местечко и останавливаю машину. Отсюда до нужного нам магазинчика не больше квартала пешком. Эмма забрасывает сумку на плечо и заматывает шарф вокруг шеи, почти полностью скрыв лицо. 

— Пойдемте, — подбадривает нас Бэйнс, следуя как флагманский корабль, по узкому тротуару вдоль домов. Уютный старый район, я бы не отказался тут жить. 

Магазинчик изнутри оказывается таким маленьким и заваленным коробками и мешками, что нам троим едва хватает места. Удушающие запахи пряностей и цветов переполняют воздух, делают его тяжелым, тягучим. Хозяин спускается, услышав звон дверного колокольчика. 

— Добрый день, чем могу вам помочь? 

— Инспектор Бэйнс, Скотланд-Ярд, — представляется Адам немного небрежно, — мне нужно знать, у кого есть доступ к телефону, зарегистрированному на магазин. 

Хозяин смотрит, немного прищурившись. Пожилой индиец, подслеповатый и слишком худой. У него все признаки тяжелого артрита: 

— Телефон? Он стоит наверху, — голос у него скрипучий, почти неприятный, — там никто не бывает, только я. 

— А помощники у вас есть? – быстро оценивает его состояние Бэйнс, догадавшись, что тянуть магазин в одиночку в его состоянии невозможно. 

— Айя и Хаджим, хорошие ребята, но сейчас их нет. А что вам от них нужно? Айя — добрая девочка, Скотланд-Ярд не должен проявлять к ней интерес. И Хаджим… 

— Хаджим Нихайя? – переспрашивает Эмма. 

— Он самый, леди, а вы с ним знакомы? 

— Да, знакомы. Мистер, вы не подскажите, где мы могли бы найти Хаджима сегодня? – Эмма делает пару шагов вперед, оказавшись прямо напротив хозяина магазина. Тон ее голоса делается просительным, почти умоляющим. 

— Он живет недалеко, снимает комнату, у мальчика никого нет. Жаль его. 

— Адрес? 

Старик идет за прилавок, достает бумагу и ручку, пишет немного неловко: пальцы не слишком слушаются его, но он не собирается сдаваться. 

— Вы принимаете лекарства? – спрашиваю я, во мне снова пробуждается врач. 

— Они не помогают, — бурчит он в ответ, — лучше я буду лечиться, как лечились мои предки, чем верить в то, что эти белые и синие кругляшки из порошка принесут мне облегчение. Вот ваш адрес, — он протягивает бумажку Эмме, — не обижайте Хаджима, он хороший работник. У него никого нет, нельзя обижать таких людей. 

— Спасибо. 

Мы выходим на улицу. Бэйнс поворачивается к Эмме: 

— Ты его знаешь. Отлично. Теперь расскажи, откуда. 

— По дороге расскажу, — Эмма решительно шагает вперед, — как нам туда попасть? 

— Пешком дойдем, — Бэйнс смотрит в карту. Сейчас нам вверх по улице, потом направо. 

Она кивает, я стараюсь не отставать от моих резвых спутников, рванувших вперед так, будто за ними мчатся (по меньшей мере) всадники апокалипсиса. На всякий случай оглядываюсь, но улица пуста. Только дверь в телефонном автомате на углу приоткрыта и скрипит точно так же, как скрипел голос старика в магазине. 

— Я беседовала с ним, когда собирала информацию по теракту 2005 года, — начинает объяснять Эмма. 

— Но его не было в документах, — тут же выражает сомнение Бэйнс. Неужели он запомнил все, что прочел? 

— Не было, потому что он отказался говорить об этом. Его двоюродный брат был одним из террористов-смертников, Мохаммед Сидик Хан. Но он заявил и мне, и полиции, что они мало общались и он ничего не знает. Звучало неубедительно, я даже следила за ним некоторое время. Он тогда жил в Лондоне, а потом переехал в Бедфорд с отцом, дальше я не отслеживала. 

— Я доподлинно знаю, что Хаджим общался с кузеном. Он приезжал в Дьюсбери время от времени. Они оба были торговцами на улицах, толкали метаамфитамины и героин, когда были младше, но Мохаммед быстро выбрался, а у Хаджима болел отец, у него не было возможности получить образование. Надо признать, что для таких как он, банда и нелегальный бизнес — единственный способ нормально заработать. 

Эмма замолкает, вспоминая что-то. Я не удивлюсь, если в ее хорошенькой голове хранятся паспортные данные или выписки об успеваемости объекта интереса; она помешана на своей работе, как я не заметил этого раньше? Она посвятила семь лет расследованию теракта 2005 года, я же видел документы. Я подозреваю, что она знает больше, чем весь Скотланд-Ярд, но ее беспокоит, гложет изнутри вопрос «зачем?» На который не существует ответа. 

— Вы проделали огромную работу, Эмма. Нам сюда, — Бэйнс показывает на подъезд зеленого дома, мимо которого мы едва не прошли. Он смотрит на фамилии жильцов под кнопками вызова. Нажимает нужную: 

— Да, — раздается приглушенный голос. 

— Хаджим Нихайя? 

— Ну? 

— Скотланд-Ярд, впустите нас. 

Мне кажется, я слышу, как он тяжело вздыхает, потом нажимает кнопку, открывая дверь в подъезд: 

— Второй этаж. 

Когда мы поднимаемся, дверь открыта, а навстречу нам выходит невысокий паренек, набрасывая на ходу куртку. В проходе нас ждет Хаджим, словно провожая уходящего; взгляд у него совершенно шальной. 

— Добро пожаловать, — он с явным усилием отталкивается от дверного косяка, проходит в комнату, шаркая ногами. Он худой до выпирающих ребер, бледный для выходца со среднего востока. Он наркоман, я вижу это так же ясно, как синие круги у него под глазами и пожелтевшие от табака пальцы. 

— Мистер… 

Хаджим не обращает внимания, он достает из шкафа сумку, начиная методично забрасывать в нее вещи. Поворачивается к полке, на которой стоят книги, проводит пальцами по губам, явно что-то вспоминая, берет одну из книг и трясет, пока из нее не выпадают цветные бумажки – фунты. Начинает трясти другую. 

Я наблюдаю это метание, как какое-то театральное представление, разыгранное для случайных зрителей. Это абсолютно нелепо. Он идет в ванную комнату, возвращается оттуда с баночками лекарств, забрасывает их в сумку, осматривается в поисках чего-то, что ещё можно было бы забрать. Запихивает найденные деньги во внушительный кошель, закрывает его. Поднимает все собранное с пола, вдруг оглядывается на нас, замерших посреди комнаты, и резко выдыхает, словно сдаваясь: 

— Я уже мертв, — он морщится, бросает вещи на пол, монеты выпадают из кошелька и разлетаются по всей комнате, закатываются под диван и шкаф. Садится. — Какая разница? 

— Что произошло? — Эмма опускается перед ним на корточки и сжимает руку, почти просяще. Заглядывает в глаза. 

— Это был не его сосед, а его соглядатай. Я имел глупость представиться, — отвечает Адам вместо Хаджима, но тот кивает. Бэйнс всегда все понимает чертовски быстро. 

— В этот раз меня убьют, они не поверят, что я не искал встречи с вами. Но никакой разницы уже нет, — он нервно улыбается, — что вы хотите знать? 

Он осторожно отстраняет Эмму, идет к буфету, достает оттуда пакет марихуаны и начинает скручивать папиросу. 

— Это даже не героин, — он бросает взгляд на меня, потом на Бэйнса, — я к нему так и не привык. 

— Почему вас убьют? — спрашиваю я. У него слегка дрожат руки, когда он подносит бумагу ко рту, облизывает, склеивает. 

— Потому что я решил, что не могу молчать, что расскажу правду, что они не остановили моего брата, не остановили их всех... 

Он затягивается. 

— Кто? 

— Скотт-Эклс, полиция. Я говорил с ним за месяц до взрыва, но он ничего не сделал. Мне приказали молчать, потому что боссам не нравилось, что я болтаю. Боссы тоже знали, что происходит. Все, но ничего не сделали. Я думал, если я их сдам, их спасут, а их не спасли. 

Хаджим снова садится в кресло и смотрит в потолок. 

— Они сказали, что я наркоман, что мне никто не поверит. В полиции мне не поверили. Они хотели меня посадить, если я буду шуметь. И никаких записей, никаких записей, — он раскачивается вперед и назад, налицо проблемы с нервной системой. У него вообще очевидные для меня проблемы со здоровьем. 

— Но Ричард Скотт-Эклс поверил? — уточняет Адам. 

— Он, — Хаджим молчит почти минуту, — поверил. Но я быстро понял, что он уже слышал от боссов, боссы много говорили, когда забывали обо мне. Я старался хорошо работать, быстро. Я видел его раньше, он часто крутился поблизости, когда боссы собирались, еще не был такой шишкой, как теперь. Не то, что его отец. Его отец был тем, кого даже боссы опасались, я видел его лишь однажды, — Хаджим заметно вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза. — Остановить их было не в его интересах. И не в их. Вот такая история. Теперь я тут, а не в Лондоне. Я тут. 

Эмма опускается на пол молча, переваривая услышанное. Вот и все, вот то, что убило Лизу Келлог. Она поверила человеку, которому никто не верил. Почтенное семейство не гнушалось связями в мире теней. А все остальное было такой ерундой. 

— Но я же просто наркоман, я торгую на улицах, кто будет меня слушать? — спрашивает Хаджим у горшка с кактусом. — Мой отец был жив, я молчал. Мне приказали молчать, если он мне дорог. А сейчас — это не важно. Вас жаль, — он оглядывает нас немного заторможено, потому что ему уже хорошо, — девушку жаль. Добрая. Меня не жаль, будет не больно. Они устраняют всех, они придут за мной, и меня не будет. 

— Хаджим, вы должны пойти с нами, — просит Эмма. Она добрая, я должен был предложить то же самое. 

Он открывает глаза, у него большие темные глаза, которые я бы не смог забыть, потому что там внутри он уже мертв. 

— От этих людей бесполезно убегать. Я сделал свой выбор. Уходите, они все равно придут сюда рано или поздно. 

— У вас были доказательства того, что Ричард Скотт-Эклс знал о готовящемся теракте? – Бэйнс остается чертовски хладнокровным и собранным. 

— Были-сплыли, какая разница? – он бросает неприязненный взгляд на инспектора. – Берите, если надо. 

Он встает и, слегка покачиваясь, идет к шкафу, садится и поддевает пальцами ковер, отворачивает его. Потом поднимает небольшую дощечку, под ней обнаруживается маленький тайник. Внутри флешка. Информация. Все самое ценное – это информация. Он хранил ее тут, даже когда за ним следили. 

— Я просто знал, что искать. Это запись встречи Линдсей Джермэйна и Скотт-Эклса на вокзале Эйлсбери. Может, он даже помогал им, как считаете? Он получил должность, он нашел их всех так быстро. Сделал карьеру. 

Хаджим возвращается на место, где сидел до этого. Закуривает вторую папиросу: 

— Есть ещё люди, но люди не будут говорить. Я же молчал. Забудьте об этом, я зря вспомнил. Слишком много связей в этой тонкой паутине, слишком много мух попадает в нее безвозвратно. Песня должна быть спета… песня должна быть окончена. 

Он теряет связь с реальностью, очевидно, наглотавшись ещё чего-то до нашего прихода. 

— Мы должны идти, — говорит Адам. Он забирает флешку с тумбочки. 

— Мы оставим его здесь? – спрашиваю я. Я не хочу этой ответственности, пусть он берет ее на себя. Мое маленькое сладкое малодушие останется со мной. 

— Он знает, что делает, — Бэйнс не особо переживает за судьбу нашего свидетеля, — он нарушает правила, о нем позаботятся в любом случае. Безнадежно даже пытаться. 

— Но… 

— Уотсон, ты не можешь спасти всех. Прекрати это, ты даже не хочешь его спасать, просто продолжаешь вести себя так, как якобы должен. Все кончено. Хватит притворяться. Хватит соответствовать ожиданиям! 

На миг я вижу в Бэйнсе настоящую угрозу, а потом эта вспышка затухает, и он снова расслаблен и немного задумчив. Человек со множеством лиц. 

— Эмма, пойдем, — я тяну ее за рукав прочь из квартиры, она не сопротивляется, она немного не в себе. Предательство смущает больше убийств, не правда ли, дорогая? Не правда ли, предательство – это так больно, что хочется умереть на месте? Закончить. Разлететься на куски. Остаться жить с разбитым сердцем. Потом перестанет болеть? 

— Я любила его, — шепчет Эмма одними губами, — я любила этого человека. А он меня использовал. 

Я веду ее по коридору вслед за Бэйнсом, мы спускаемся вниз, когда я вижу человека у выхода. Он приподнимает край куртки, демонстрируя пистолет: 

— Убирайтесь, — бросает зло. 

— А если мы откажемся?— тем же тоном спрашиваю я. 

Он напряжен так, что на лице играют желваки. Не хотел бы я встретиться с его боссом. Хотя я уже встречался с одним. 

— Тогда я буду вынужден вас предупредить, что сюда явятся те, кто гораздо менее исполнителен, чем я. Они не будут прислушиваться к приказу, они позаботятся о том, чтобы никого не осталось в живых. Не слишком лояльные люди. Любители. 

— Пойдем, — коротко приказывает Бэйнс. Он пропускает меня с Эммой вперед и что-то говорит парню, но я не слышу, что именно. Дверь захлопывается за нами. Я иду, прижимая Эмму к себе, ощущая чей-то взгляд. 

Мне кажется, я вот-вот услышу выстрел, который оборвет жизнь. То же ощущение возникало у меня на войне, когда наступало затишье. Ожидание выстрела. Но я не услышу его: тут не применяют винтовок, лишь пистолеты с глушителем. Все равно это война, та самая, о которой я предпочел бы не знать. Война за власть. 

Бэйнс следует за нами молча. Я не знаю, что думать после этого дня; если бы мой разум не был так перегружен информацией и томительными воспоминаниями о прошлом, я бы понял, что с ним что-то не так. Что-то изменилось в нем так сильно, что я чувствую рядом с собой присутствие кого-то другого. Он больше не дотошный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, он знает о происходящем больше, чем остальные. 

— Я сяду за руль, — говорит он, — позаботься о ней. 

Он забирает у меня ключи и забирается на водительское сиденье. Я помогаю Эмме сесть сзади, сам устраиваюсь рядом, давая ей возможность сжимать мою руку всю дорогу. Я думаю, что надо остановиться у какой-нибудь аптеки и купить ей седативное. И мне заодно. Сердце бьется быстро, быстрее, чем нужно. 

— Вещи бывают проще, чем кажутся, — произносит Бэйнс, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, — бывают сложнее. Все зависит от того, как на них смотреть. 

— Как на них смотришь ты? – интересуюсь я. 

— О, мистер Скотт-Эклс будет рад возможности поговорить с нами в самое ближайшее время, — отвечает он, — у нас появилось много общих тем для разговора. 

— Я поеду к нему с тобой. 

— Всему свое время и место, Джон, сейчас, ты должен помочь Эмме. В ее состоянии ей необходима забота и поддержка, ты же знаешь это лучше всех. Ее нельзя оставлять одну. Одиночество губительно. 

— Что знаешь о нем ты? 

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — у него странный голос, слишком томный, глубокий, — не волнуйся, все случится быстрее, чем ты предполагаешь. Это дело должно быть закрыто. 

— А разве оно не закрыто? Ведь теперь известен мотив. 

— Нужно еще кое в чем разобраться. Смерть Лизы – лишь вершина айсберга, врезаться в который на полном ходу может лишь атомная подводная лодка. 

— Мне не нравится, когда ты говоришь загадками, — сообщаю ему я. 

— Мне не нравится, когда вокруг меня слишком много загадок. 

Эмма устраивает голову у меня на плече. Я и правда должен отвести ее куда-нибудь, где она сможет прийти в себя, а потом заниматься всем остальным. 

— Забавный символизм, — Бэйнс проговаривает вслух какую-то свою мысль, — я не нахожу в этом ничего особенного, но знаю тех, кто счел бы этот факт весьма примечательным. Люди крайне любят цикличность, я уже отмечал. Этот виток спирали почти завершен, скоро начнется новый. 

— Какой факт? Не понимаю. 

— Имя, Джон. Хаджим Нихайя. Начало конца. Этот человек — связующее звено. Он носит имя, которое означает начало конца. Ко всему прочему, я не верю в случайности. 

***

На маяке я все-таки вкалываю Эмме сильное седативное. Она не сопротивляется, даже не смотрит на меня; сейчас ей нужно поспать. Ужинаем мы с Мораном вдвоем. Пока я готовлю, он просматривает почту. Я пересказываю историю нашей встречи с Хаджимом. 

Я не помню, когда у меня появилась привычка пересказывать ему дела, которые мне доверяли в прокураторе. Однажды я что-то спросил, а он ответил. Моран — отличный специалист по вопросам следственной экспертизы и баллистики. И ещё он почему-то отлично разбирается в финансовых махинациях, хотя я бы никогда не заподозрил в нем глубоких познаний в этой области. Он пересаживается за стол и спрашивает, что я планирую делать дальше. 

— Встретиться со Скотт-Эклсом, очевидно… 

— А ты не думаешь, что… — он вдруг замолкает и встает из-за стола, уходит в комнату. Я обычно так не делаю, но сегодня я следую за ним. 

— Что… 

Моран достает из сумки, стоящей в углу, небольшой пузырек, вытряхивает из него пару таблеток и глотает, запивая водой, которую принес с собой из кухни. Я протягиваю руку и он, закатив глаза, отдает его мне. Достаточно сильный противоаллергический препарат, из тех, что, как водится, продают только по рецепту. Такие пьют только те, кто живет с аллергией с детства и чувствует малейшее изменение в организме. 

Я пересматриваю, как старую видео пленку, те моменты, когда я должен был догадаться. В тот день, когда Эмма пришла к нам, это была его первая попытка сказать мне. Первая за год жизни под одной крышей. 

— Что это было? – спрашиваю я, желая, чтобы он не ушел от ответа, хотя, это вероятнее всего. 

— Лимонный сок в салате. Я заварю чай. 

Он уже разворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но я его останавливаю: 

— Вот, держи, нашел в машине, — я протягиваю Морану записную книжку, выпавшую из кармана под сиденьем, когда я искал телефон. 

— Я был уверен, что больше не увижу ее, — он осторожно забирает ее, будто боится, что в его руках она рассыплется в пыль, — спасибо. На самом деле, огромное спасибо. 

— И еще, — я показываю ему фотографию, — лежала внутри. 

То, как он смотрит, говорит мне обо всем, что я хотел знать. Клара так смотрела на Гарри. Снимку больше пятнадцати лет, но воспоминания живы и все ещё способны вызвать столь сильную реакцию. 

— Почему ты не с ней, я не пойму? 

Я боюсь, это чертовски похоже на ревность. Лучше бы я заклеил свой проклятый рот скотчем. И откуда все это? Мы друг другу чуть больше, чем никто. А девушка на снимке, она кто-то. 

— Ее больше нет, — он не отрывает взгляда от фотографии. 

— Прости, — мне точно стоило заклеить рот скотчем, — она была дорога тебе. 

— Я должен был защитить ее, но у меня не вышло, — он выглядит так, будто не в ладах со своими эмоциями, это так странно и незнакомо мне, что я теряюсь. — Я гонялся за какими-то придурками и думал, что служу благому делу. А она хотела быть, как я... 

— Красивая. 

Он забирает у меня фотографию и осторожно вкладывает в записную книжку, проводит пальцами по матовой поверхности: 

— Похожа на мать. Это был ее первый год в медицинском колледже. Я приехал в гости. 

И я чувствую себя еще большим идиотом, хотя куда? Я должен был понять, что так говорят не о девушке, о сестре. 

— Как ее звали? 

— Джессика. 

Его душат те же демоны, что и меня. Невозможность спасти, уберечь единственного близкого тебе человека превращается в навязчивое чувство вины, от которого убегаешь под пули. 

— Как она умерла? — это единственно верный вопрос, если я хочу понять этого человека. 

— Во время операции по ликвидации боевиков в Ираке, — Моран захлопывает записную книжку, — атака с воздуха, у гражданских не было ни единого шанса. Там даже тел почти не осталось — пара костей. Всю деревню и госпиталь ради одного террориста и склада с оружием. А она была врачом. Так бывает. Хоронить нечего. Был невероятно жаркий апрель. Десять лет со смерти родителей, почти символично. 

— Себастьян… 

— Это в прошлом. Чай. 

Он уходит на кухню, а я стою с пузырьком таблеток. Вокруг одни осколки из битого стекла, а я хожу по ним и пытаюсь накормить ими других. 

Я ощущаю себя эгоистичный подонком, хотя не должен. Моран поклялся убить меня, я знаю этого с первого дня, но живые люди остаются живыми людьми, а не куклами. Себастьян не марионетка и никогда ей не был. Мы уже давно перешли рамки, заданные Мориарти. А я все ещё притворяюсь жертвой. Все это время, я хочу, я жажду агрессии со стороны окружающих, потому что мне начала нравится эта роль, я выучил ее слишком хорошо. Я — послушная собачка Джима, а не он. 

Я даже горжусь тем, что я жертва. Какая нелепость. Безумство, которое теперь постоянно со мной. Мое внутреннее «новое я» оказывается добрым старым знакомым. Именно то, что я выбрал бы сам. 

— Прости меня, — говорю я, зайдя на кухню. 

Без Шерлока, без Джима мы оба были бы другими. Без них мы не сможем существовать, даже если будем всего лишь воображать их. Они здесь незримо, никогда не уходили. А если живы, то никогда и не уйдут. Мы на крючке. 

— Ты просишь прощения за лимонный сок? – он переливает чай из заварочного чайника в чашку, по комнате разливается запах жасмина. 

— За год лимонного сока. 

О, пожалуйста, какая разница, почему мы живем вместе? Пусть причина совершенно безумна и неуместна, пусть повлечет мою скорую смерть. Я мог бы быть меньшим эгоистом, раз он никогда им не был. Себастьян Моран знал обо мне все: что я чувствую, как я думаю, мои вкусы, мои привычки. И самое меньшее, что я мог бы сделать, — это подумать головой, хоть однажды. Услышать или увидеть, как он пытается достучаться до меня. Он-то слышал. И из всех отношений, которые я мог принять, мне нужен был лишь секс. Ничего другого. А он понимал, что мне нужно. Первый раз я не прикладывал никаких усилий, все складывалось само по себе. Стоило понять, что так не бывает, что должен сохраняться закон равновесия, кто-то все равно должен был класть себя на алтарь. 

Я заигрался в жертву, превратившись в самовлюбленного, капризного ребенка. Отвратительная метаморфоза для половозрелого мужчины. У людей вроде нас с Мораном не бывает кризиса среднего возраста: слишком много тараканов в голове. Случаются только перерождения при повышенном стрессе, когда тараканы разбегаются в ужасе в разные стороны. 

Голос в моей голове, отчитывающий меня сейчас, похож одновременно на Шерлока и Бэйнса. Иногда он напоминает мне Майкрофта, но не тогда, когда дело доходит до личных оценок. «Внутренний Шерлок» намекает на то, что я зря стою посреди кухни и упиваюсь собственным чувством вины, ибо это нерезультативно. «Внутренний Бэйнс» подводит под мое самобичевание теорию о том, что я слишком много думаю о других людях и их благополучии. Я не знаю, кого из них я должен слушать. Вероятнее всего, я должен услышать среди этого гула голос настоящего Джона Уотсона, который тоже там где-то есть. Послушать его, потому что все эти годы он один успешно направлял меня на правильный путь. 

— Чай, — это единственное что я произношу вслух. 

— Чай? Тебе налить? – переспрашивает Себастьян. 

— Чай. Выпей, — я прошу ещё раз. 

Он явно не слишком понимает, чего я хочу, но послушно делает глоток чая. Потом ещё один. Я забираю кружку, отпиваю зеленый чай, который выбирал, конечно же, Моран, потому что только он любит этот горький сорт. Целую его, размыкая губы, так что чувствуется только вкус чая, одинаковый для нас обоих. 

— Будешь поить меня, как птенца? Как лекарством? – Себастьян явно улавливает суть идеи, даже находит ее забавной. 

— Однажды видел что-то подобное, выглядело чертовски романтично. Терпеть не могу этот чай, — я заглядываю в кружку, в которой хватит ещё на пару глотков. 

— Уверен, я могу заварить тот, что тебе понравится, — если это не кокетство, то я не знаю, что это. Нелепое слово, не отвечающее ситуации, но опять мое косноязычие. 

Себастьян никогда не отвечает моим ожиданиям, но в этом своя прелесть. Наверное, за это Джим и выбрал его. 

— Уверен, что понравится, — это не прощение за лимоны, но может быть, это что-то близкое к нему, — на той фотографии, на тебе кардиган с вышивкой, я хотел спросить… 

— Эмблема? – он забирает у меня кружку и щелкает кнопкой, чтобы вскипятить чайник. – Я закончил Кэсс, если тебе интересно. 

— А ты думал, я всегда знал, что у меня лучше всего получается стрелять в людей? Мне было непросто смириться с этим, но предназначение выбирает нас, а не мы предназначение. Нет, в юности я хотел стать бухгалтером, проводить вечера в офисе с бумагами и отчетами. Что может быть интереснее? 

Себастьян бесконечно доволен моим видом. Со стороны я напоминаю медузу, выброшенную на берег, только могу хлопать глазами и молчать. Ещё один маленький кусочек в мозаике, которую я пытаюсь собрать все эти месяцы со дня финальной схватки Холмса и Мориарти. 

Я никогда не буду смотреть на бухгалтеров так, как прежде. И на Морана тоже. В юности я мечтал стать врачом. Практика, Афганистан, клиника — вот и все, что из этого вышло. Перед глазами две таблицы в поле для иллюстраций: «ожидания» и «реальность». Смешные картинки на ночь глядя. В графе реальность жирным маркером поперек значится «предназначение выбирает нас, а не мы предназначение». 

Точка. 

***

Бэйнс встречает меня недалеко от офиса Скотланд-Ярда. 

— Почему здесь? – на улице холодно, и неплохо было бы надеть ещё один свитер. – Могли бы встретиться прямо там. 

— У меня есть дело, — он говорит спокойно, уверенно, я вслушиваюсь, и у меня нет ни малейшего подозрения, что он лжет, — нужна твоя помощь. 

— И чем я могу тебе помочь? 

Бэйнс протягивает мне ключи с брелоком – желтой субмариной. Связка ключей, которую я уже видел, когда он открывал дверь, приглашая меня в гости. 

— У меня на столе остался планшет, он мне нужен. Заберешь? Мы встречаемся с Джоном Скотт-Эклсом через пять часов. 

— Заберу, — соглашаюсь я. Странная просьба, но в рамках ожидаемого. И все равно, я напрягаюсь, словно не холод, а чья-то невидимая рука ползет у меня по спине, гладит против шерсти. — А почему со старшим? 

— О, я уверен, что он организатор, подтолкнувший сына к убийству. А если вдруг нет, то он сам позаботится о том, чтобы отпрыск оказался за решеткой, — Адам говорит быстро, немного неразборчиво, словно пытается закончить разговор как можно быстрее, — не находишь? 

— Возможно, ты прав, — я забираю ключи и рассматриваю их. Один большой от верхнего замка, вот этот маленький от почтового ящика, вот это от входной двери в подъезд. Кривой ключ с медью, возможно, от подвала. Ещё два ключа, которые что-то открывают. 

— Через пять часов у особняка? – нетерпеливо повторяет он. Это нетерпение требовательное, будто я могу повлиять как-то на его планы. Он торопит меня, и я киваю: пять часов туда, пять часов сюда. До его квартиры через центр ехать час, если не все два, как раз управлюсь. 

— Джон, ещё одна просьба, — он произносит это так, будто собирается просить что-то незначительное, в чем я не смогу отказать, — у меня села батарейка. Одолжи мне телефон. 

— Но... 

— Мы увидимся скоро, а мне нужен телефон. Пожалуйста, — он тянет гласные и ему действительно сложно отказать. Мне не нравится идея остаться без телефона, но жили же люди десять лет назад без этой ерунды в кармане. 

— Возьми. 

— Удачи, — бросает он мне в спину, — скоро увидимся. 

У меня ощущение, что я совершаю ошибку. Возвращаюсь к машине, забираюсь внутрь и рассматриваю ключи. Семь. У Бэйнса в последнее время в кармане всегда было по два телефона, зачем ему мой? Но уже поздно возвращаться и требовать что-то обратно. 

По дороге я слушаю радио. Новости о падающих самолетах и тонущих кораблях. В море снова появились пираты, курс евро стремительно идет вниз, а где-то на трассе под Лондоном произошла крупная авария, огонь пришлось тушить больше часа, так что если вы за рулем, выбирайте объездной маршрут. Новости говорят мне, что жизнь прекрасна. 

Я приезжаю к особняку Скотт-Эклсов немногим раньше намеченного времени. Возле входа дежурят незнакомые мне люди, напоминающие то ли спецназовцев, то ли бандитов. Внешне одни от других практически неотличимы, если честно. 

Они наблюдают, но беспрекословно пропускают меня внутрь. Адам выходит мне навстречу со стаканчиком кофе, кивает, чтобы я следовал за ним. Меня раздирают подозрения. Я уже знаю, что что-то пошло не по плану, но пока не знаю, что. Напряжение отдается в висках дикой болью. 

— Что случилось? 

Я прохожу в кабинет хозяина дома, Бэйнс пропускает меня вперед у двери, но не оставляет, следует по пятам. Наблюдает за мной. Я подхожу к мужчине, лежащему под столом, проверяю пульс на сонной, хотя отметина — входное отверстие от пули на виске — само по себе довольно красноречиво. Пахнет порохом и дорогими сигарами. Люди вроде Джона Скотт-Эклса должны уходить из жизни именно так. 

— Даже если ты скажешь, что те парни снаружи из Ярда, я не поверю, — смотрю на него снизу вверх. 

— Не скажу. До того, как я вызову почетный эскорт, тут нужно немного прибраться. И поговорить по душам с сыном покойного. 

— Ты вызвал Ричарда? — я переспрашиваю, потому что на самом деле я снова не понимаю, что происходит. Но это мое обычное состояние. Я уже начинаю привыкать к тому, что чувствую себя в нелепых ситуациях, как дома. 

— Я не планировал, — Бэйнс пожимает плечами, — но есть пару дел, которые нужно решить, а этот трус предпочел застрелиться, чтобы я не смог использовать его. Досадно. Придется взяться за сына. 

Бэйнс (Бэйнс ли?) садится на кожаный диван и закуривает. Я слежу за ним искоса, не чувствуя никакой угрозы. Впрочем, инстинкт самосохранения у меня частенько сбоит. Он в костюме, который выглядит дорого, но на месте галстука – красный платок, как линия под горлом. Кровавый порез. 

— У тебя глаза карие, — вдруг говорю я. Не зеленые, карие. Кажется, это последняя капля. 

Он широко улыбается, удивительно открыто и беззащитно: 

— Ненавижу линзы, знаешь ли. 

В облике все вдруг резко меняется, стекает краской на пол. Он так же самоуверен, как и раньше, но в краешке улыбающихся губ – самоирония. Плечи расслаблены, он будто отдыхает после тяжелого дня. И акцент у него оказывается и вовсе американский. 

— И как же мне вас звать, Бэйнс? 

— Вас волнует это, Уотсон? — он блуждает взглядом по комнате. — Джон Аскгласс*, подойдет? Вы слишком неосмотрительно оставляли свой ноутбук без присмотра. 

Мои губы складываются в одно большое «О». Он знает. И я не знаю, как далеко распространяется это знание. 

— И вы заберете меня с собой на ту сторону, где мы будем танцевать до утра?* — я все еще не вижу, чтобы он представлял для меня опасность, раз рискую шутить. 

— Только если вы попросите. Вы безумно любопытны. Хотя я все еще совсем не интересуюсь мужчинами, — он вдруг смотрит прямо на меня, что-то прикидывая в голове, — можете забрать полковника с собой, если соберетесь. Он испытывает к вам слабость особого рода, ваш Чилдермас*. Вы очень большая слабость, Джон, для всех тех, кому вы дороги. Я не порицаю вас, я восхищаюсь.  
Из-за вас я устал притворяться. Ужасно непрофессионально, но моя симпатия, признаюсь, неподдельна. Я так старался втереться в доверие, что не понял, когда сам стал вам доверять. 

Мне хочется отвернуться и заткнуть уши руками, но я не делаю этого. Играть мной, похоже, стало привычкой у всех в этом городе. 

— Вы, я полагаю, уже успешно поговорили с мистером Скотт-Эклсом? — я перевожу взгляд на труп. 

— Держите, — он протягивает мне диктофон, — это запись его признания в том, что он заставил своего сына столкнуть Лизу Келлог с паркинга, когда та стала угрожать его карьере. Должен уведомить вас, что эта маленькая грязная тайна угрожала не только Ричарду, — Бэйнс-Аскгласс щелкает языком, — хотя убивают и за меньшее, не так ли, Джон? 

— Вы правы, — я сажусь рядом на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, — чего же вы хотели от мистера Скотт-Эклса, коль скоро признание вы получили в прошлую вашу встречу? 

— Вы блестяще притворяетесь, Уотсон. 

— Раньше это звучало комплиментом в устах только одного человека, — я испытываю к Аскглассу-Бэйнсу необоснованно сильную симпатию, которую не могу побороть. Кем бы он ни был, он хорош и, в отличие от Мориарти, вполне вменяем. 

— Шерлока Холмса, — он вскидывает руку и смотрит на часы. — Что ж, он должен вскоре почтить нас своим присутствием. Конечно, если не вздумает заставить ждать всех почетных гостей, это же так похоже на него. 

— Шерлок Холмс мертв, — спокойно поясняю я. 

— Если вы пожелаете, я убью его для вас, мистер Уотсон, — Бэйнс критично серьезен, — чтобы наверняка. 

— Вы очередной криминальный консультант, так что ли? — уточняю я. Консультант сюда, консультант обратно. Невелика разница. Мне лично — вообще никакой. Но будет вдвойне смешно, если Майкрофт тоже попался. Или кто там писал сообщения? Не он? 

Он смеется не так, как раньше, а так… так, что я хочу рассмеяться вместе с ним. Он вытащил свою заносчивость, отодрал прилипшее высокомерие – и вот он «свой парень». 

— Нет, я действую в интересах государства, — он поднимает руку в воображаемой клятве, — служить и защищать, такова наша задача. Такая работа куда интереснее, поверьте на слово. К ней просто нужно найти подход. 

— Не уверен, что могу понять. 

— Конечно, можете, Джон. Вы же служили своей стране, пусть и не так долго, а я оттачиваю это искусство до совершенства. 

Он достает телефон и набирает смс. Я терпеливо жду, хотя, допускаю, мне стоит уйти. 

Мои каникулы на родине подходят к концу. Мне даже жаль, не предполагал, что это будет столь запоминающийся опыт, — он делает неопределенный жест рукой. — Ричард Скотт-Эклс заплатит за то, что сделал, я вас уверяю. О наемниках, что преследовали вас по приказу его отца, можете не беспокоиться. О других тоже не беспокойтесь. 

— Вы не предложите ему свободу? 

— После того, как он сделает все, что мне нужно, я дам ему двадцать четыре часа, чтобы покинуть Англию. И позабочусь, чтобы он не дожил до конца этого срока. Вы же понимаете, что если информация о теракте станет достоянием общественности, жертв будет слишком много. На кону не репутация одного зарвавшегося сукина сына, а вся система безопасности. 

Прекрасная партия. Разыграно как по нотам. Во мне клокочет ярость, которая приводит не-Бэйнса в восторг. 

— Я не хочу этого понимать. И, вместе с тем, нахожу, что бы абсолютно правы, — мои губы кривятся против моей воли. 

— Вы умеете проигрывать, Джон. Отличное качество, которого так не достает Холмсам. 

— Вы забыли… Аскгласс или как вас там, я не играю. Мне нет дела до ваших бесценных тайн. Я просто хотел помочь. 

— Ах да, мисс Томпсон, — он пытается прочесть мою реакцию на упоминание Эммы, — вы все ещё нужны ей. Несмотря на то, что со стороны Скотт-Эклса ни ей, ни вам угрозы больше нет, она все ещё играет с огнем. 

— Каспаоре? 

— Вы не слышали? – он делает эффектную паузу. – Он мертв. Взорвался в машине по дороге на встречу. Я поражаюсь, как человек вроде него доверился любовнице. Женщины, Джон, поразительно мстительны. 

— Взорвался? 

— Не переспрашивайте, вы отлично меня слышали. 

— Но… — я пытаюсь возразить. 

— Это конец истории. Вам нужно только ещё раз спасти прекрасную деву из лап дракона, раз одно чудовище уже уничтожили, а второе так вовремя наложило на себя руки; вы понимаете это? Устранить одно легкое недопонимание. 

— Та информация, что вы планировали получить от Скотт-Эклса… 

Не-Бэйнс каким-то текучим движением пробегается ладонью по волосам, словно привык, что они должно быть длиннее. Почему я не замечал всех этих мелочей раньше? Не хотел? 

— Не бесценна, но крайне полезна в одном деле, которое я давно планирую закрыть. Вы знаете, у моего ведомства сейчас хватает работы. Каспаоре сдал своих партнеров по черному рынку оружия, нам будет чем заняться в ближайший год. Сделки-банки-переводы – кладезь информации. Я мог бы быть удовлетворен этим, но вы предоставили мне больше. Вы предоставили мне возможность прижать Скотт-Эклса и ещё парочку тех, кто дергает за ниточки. 

— Зачем вам это? – мне на самом деле нравится происходящее, я признаюсь в этом хотя бы самому себе. Нравится. 

— Потому что я на стороне ангелов, — он пожимает плечами. 

— Что это значит?! 

— Вы не поймете, пока не окажетесь на моем месте, — его взгляд ненадолго теряет осмысленность, — вам пора. Иначе вы не успеете спасти вашу прекрасную деву. 

— Что? 

— Вам пора. Ей угрожает опасность, — он протягивает мне карточку-пропуск, — я распоряжусь, чтобы вас отвезли на место. 

— На какое место? 

— Вы все поймете, Джон. А у меня разговор, который не терпит отлагательств, — его голос делается резким, — не забудьте, что я вам сказал про тех, кто дергает за ниточки. Сегодня их стало меньше. Но есть те, кому все ещё нужна защита. 

— Зачем мне это? 

— Вы поймете. Или не поймете. Это уже зависит только от вас. 

— Это наш последний разговор? – вдруг уточняю я, оказавшись уже практически в дверях. 

Он наклоняет голову, немного нелепо, но знакомо. Трет переносицу, будто ему не хватает очков. Хотя, если он все время носил линзы, сейчас ему на самом деле не хватает очков. Или он острее чувствует их недостачу. 

— Это ваш последний разговор с Адамом Бэйнсом, Джон. Что же касается меня, то мы ещё увидимся. Я же не могу пропустить одно маленькое театральное представление, которое почти что срежиссировал сам, — он само олицетворение лукавства и довольства, — вы должны оценить. Это моя премьера. 

— Бэйнс был хорошим человеком, — вдруг говорю я, удивляясь едва ли не больше моего собеседника. 

— Он был. Мне будет не хватать его немного. 

— Мне тоже. 

Я не оглядываюсь, хотя это становится для меня настоящим испытанием силы воли. В машине меня ждет все тот же водитель, на этот раз без охранника. Я не убегу, мне некуда бежать.  
_________  
*прим: отсылки на книги Сюзанны Кларк 

***  
Это огромный особняк в пригороде Лондона, выставленный на продажу. Пустой и отдаленный, тут никто не станет искать, идеальное место для тайной встречи. Меня высаживают прямо у парадного входа, когда мы, проехав шикарные кованые ворота, останавливаемся возле фонтана. Я отключаю диктофон, достаю наушники и прячу в карман: запись, отданная мне не-Бэйнсом снова перемешала все в моей голове. Рядом с парадным уже припаркованы три знакомые мне машины. Люди Бэйнса меня не подталкивают и никак не проявляют агрессии. Я выхожу сам и иду внутрь. Никто не встречает меня, я следую интуиции: прохожу по залу, пока не слышу голоса. 

Поднимаюсь по лестнице, дорогой винтовой лестнице, по которой, должно быть, спускались дамы в струящихся платьях. Этот дом внутри чем-то напоминает мне реконструкцию помещений Титаника, что я нахожу забавнейшей шуткой своего воображения. Надо меньше смотреть Дискавери. 

Толкаю огромные двери, которые оказываются входом в библиотеку, столь огромную, что она поднимается на три этажа. Огромные стеллажи, лестницы, балкончики на разных уровнях – идеальное укрытие для страховки, о которой присутствующий здесь Майкрофт никогда бы не забыл, это не в его стиле. 

Они оборачиваются все одновременно, я моментально оказываюсь в центре внимания: 

— Рад, что вы не замедлили явиться, — говорит Майкрофт. 

— Джон, — нервно улыбается мне Эмма. 

— Здравствуй, — Моран ловит мой взгляд и пожимает плечами «понятия не имею, что мы все тут делаем». 

Я закрываю дверь, делаю несколько шагов вперед и замираю, переоценивая происходящее, едва ли похожее на мирные переговоры. Я лишь догадываюсь, что задумал Бэйнс, и у меня нет инструкций на тот счет, как я должен себя вести. Свободное падение. Неизбежное столкновение с землей через четыре, три, два... 

Вот здесь. Остановитесь вот здесь. Дайте мне пару минут, мне нужно отдышаться. Что сделать, чтобы поставить жизнь на паузу? 

Моран облизывает пересохшие губы, забрасывает ногу на ногу, чуть сползая вниз по кожаному дивану. Выглядит, словно завсегдатай стриптиз-клуба в ожидании приватного танца. 

Эмма держит пистолет двумя руками, у нее уже сводит плечи и запястья от напряжения. Дуло направлено точно на Холмса. Она никакой стрелок, но на расстоянии трех метров почти невозможно промахнуться. Можно убить. Моран беззвучно смеется, качает головой, поймав мой взгляд. Китайский болванчик с магнитом внутри. 

— Джон, — тихо скулит Эмма. 

Майкрофт вытянут и напряжен, словно палку проглотил. Я даже хочу хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы проверить, живой ли передо мной человек или механическая кукла. Но, боюсь, снайперы на подстраховке истолкуют мои действия превратно. 

— Остановите все это, Джон. 

— Разве я могу? — удивляюсь я. Ситуация уже вышла даже из-под его контроля. Когда что-то выходит из-под контроля такого властного человека, как Майкрофт Холмс, чем Джон Уотсон может помочь? 

— Только вы и можете, — ему явно неприятно это говорить. Он морщится, как ребенок, которого уговаривают выпить горькое лекарство: понимает, что нужно, но рад бы обойтись без этого. 

— Неужели? – реальность расползается передо мной сотней разноцветных ниточек. Мне нужно на свежий воздух, чтобы сердце перестало стучать так быстро. Дайте мне минутку, а лучше — две. 

— Джон? — второй раз зовет Эмма. 

Я вздрагиваю от ощущения легкой вибрации. Телефон в нагрудном кармане оживает, светится мягким белым светом. И я, не отрывая взгляд от Майкрофта, достаю его. Ощущение Déjà Vu, сбой в системе, черная кошка. В такие моменты я чувствую себя будто в фильме, где мгновения растягиваются на минуты. Разблокировать. Прочесть входящее сообщение. 

Четыре слова. Три секунды на прочтение. Двадцать восемь секунд нужно моему разуму для осознания. Замыкание. Я поднимаю глаза. 

— Отличная попытка, мистер Холмс, но вам придется попробовать что-нибудь другое. 

— Джон, вы... 

А, может, он прав. Я в силах остановить это, и у меня есть все необходимое? Я подхожу к окну и выглядываю на улицу. В этой библиотеке просто огромные окна, такие же впечатляющие, как и все вокруг, выполненные в витражном стиле, который бы одобрила миссис Хадсон. 

— Эмма, опусти пистолет, — я даже не поворачиваюсь. Я знаю себя в этом состоянии, которое преследовало меня весь Афганистан, в этот момент мне чудится, будто я могу все на свете, потому что назад дороги нет. И мое бесстрашие обретает смысл. 

— Я же говорил, что вы разумный человек. 

— Вы думаете, что вы можете договориться со мной? Опасное заблуждение, мистер Холмс, — мой голос звучит глухо и отстраненно. Я снова смотрю на экран телефона, который вертел в руке все это время. 

— Это угроза? 

— Джон Скотт-Эклс застрелился пару часов назад, — говорю я окну, все ещё продолжая игнорировать моих собеседников, — какую бы причину вы ни считали достаточной, чтобы покрывать его, она потеряла смысл. Хотя у меня есть веские основания полагать, что он унес большинство тайн с собой в могилу. 

Я поворачиваюсь и рассматриваю Холмса. Мне хотелось бы знать, вздохнул ли он с облегчением? Но он чертовски хорошо контролирует себя. Только брови сведены чуть больше, чем, мне помнится, характерно для него. Майкрофта нельзя «прочесть», у меня не получится, даже если я захочу, но это и не потребуется. 

— Но у него есть сын, — «радую» я его, — самодовольный болван. Ему дали неплохое воспитание и привили хорошие манеры, но вот характер оказался не тот. Как думаете, сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы он согласился поделиться парой-другой секретов, хранимых столь тщательно вами и его отцом? Ради одной возможности выбраться из этого дерьма живым? Он же не убийца, у него кишка тонка – убивать своими руками. Сколько? Десять минут? Час? Не говорите, мне неинтересно. 

Я намеренно игнорирую любые правила этикета и усаживаюсь на подоконник. Улыбаюсь Эмме. Она опустила пистолет, но все ещё держит его в руке, снятым с предохранителя. Удивительно решительная маленькая женщина в безумной цепи событий. 

— Если тебя это утешит, то семейство Скотт-Эклс ответило за смерть Лизы. Не перед судом, конечно, но у меня есть запись признания Джона. Он убедил своего слабохарактерного отпрыска в том, что Келлог представляла для них опасность. Ричард столкнул Лизу, а Джон прикрыл его, обеспечил кражу тела из морга. Кстати, убийцу для меня нанял так же он, так как почему-то решил, что я взялся за расследования смерти Лизы по вашему приказанию, мистер Холмс, — я киваю в сторону Майкрофта. — Слабо понимаю, откуда у него появилась эта информация, но он испугался, что вы копаете под него, а потому решил подстраховаться. Моя смерть должна была стать жирным намеком, что вы лезете не в свое дело. 

— Я не давал ему понять, что вы работаете на меня, — Майкрофт внимательно рассматривает свои руки. 

— Вы не давали, но вас окружают люди. Вы забыли? Десятки людей, которые не так преданы, как вам бы хотелось, — я поднимаю глаза на верхние уровни книг, где расположилось прикрытие Холмса, — вы же уже использовали меня. Ему не нужны были другие доказательства. Я стал частью угрозы. 

— Вы вините меня в покушениях на вашу жизнь? – уточняет Холмс, будто бы него это имеет какое-то значение. Ни за что не поверю, что моя смерть могла бы расстроить его. 

— Мне не в чем вас винить, вы не значите для меня ровным счетом ничего, — я бросаю взгляд на Морана и киваю ему. Он знал про Марбса или, вернее, догадывался, что те наемники в доме – его рук дело. 

— Но я все равно скажу, что мне жаль. 

— А мне нет, это же игра, — я снова поднимаю глаза наверх, скользя взглядом по книжным стеллажам. 

— Она понравилась тебе наконец-то? – это первые слова, которые Себастьян произносит с того момента, как я появился в библиотеке. 

— Нет, но я понял, почему люди играют в такие игры. 

— Так зачем же вы собрали нас тут, Джон? – вдруг спрашивает Майкрофт. 

— Да, зачем? – а это уже Эмма. 

— О, — я не могу не восхититься не-Бэйнсом, на этот раз я уверен, что это его рук дело, — если вы все получили сообщения с моего телефона, то это был не я. Меня сюда тоже привезли. 

— С целью? — Холмс всегда улавливает главное. 

— Поставить пару жирных точек в историях, которые начались ещё до убийства Лизы Келлог. Пожалуй, они начались ещё до того, как я вернулся в Лондон, и меня использовали в них как разменную монету. 

— Это упрек? 

— Вы, мистер Холмс, говорите так, будто хотите, чтобы я был на вашей стороне? У меня нет стороны. Вы хотите, чтобы я остановил что? Слухи? Убийства? Апокалипсис? – мне странно смотреть на него так, будто я могу ему приказывать. Но я вдохнул слишком много кислорода, мой разум в эйфории, в агонии. 

Моран приглашает Эмму присесть к нему на диван. Она соглашается, и теперь я могу видеть их обоих рядом. 

— Остановите Шерлока. 

Он будто нажимает на спусковой крючок, и я срываюсь, я начинаю хохотать. Смех вырывается из меня, как лай, будто его выбивают точными короткими ударами. Я не дышу, я задыхаюсь. Краснею от нехватки кислорода. Расстегиваю пуговицы рубашки. 

— Вы сумасшедший. 

— Мне непонятно, почему моя просьба вызывает у вас столь сильную реакцию. Вы прекрасно урезонивали его и раньше. Я допускаю, что с вашей стороны это было способом давления на меня, и я согласен пойти на уступки. Но провокация войны – это слишком, дикая затея, которая могли прийти в голову, только моему брату... 

И все же – он жив? Теперь я могу поверить в это, или же я окончательно рехнулся? 

— Зачем вы требуйте от него то, за что несете ответственность вы и только вы? — произносит Моран, глядя на меня с искренним сочувствием. Эта искренность – как масло, которое подливают в огонь, сжигающий меня. 

— Некоторые вещи не меняются, не правда ли, Себастьян? – вкрадчивый голос и уже знакомый мне акцент. Он намеренно вульгарен. И платок под шеей уже не красный, а синий. 

Не-Бэйнс проходит в библиотеку и останавливается прямо напротив Холмса. Оглядывает его так, словно проводит осмотр в аэропорту. Поднимает брови. Хмурится. И переключает свое внимание на меня: 

— Вы не разочаровали меня ни на секунду, Джон. 

— Не думал, что вы появитесь. 

— Я не мог пропустить кульминацию. Особенно вот эту часть, — он повышает голос, хотя в этом нет необходимости, тут отличная слышимость. — Мистер Холмс, почтите нас своим присутствием. 

— Но... – вырывается у Эммы, в его взгляде, направленном на меня – страх. Она, кажется, чувствует, что я на грани своих возможностей, ещё немного и меня накроет волной отчаяния. 

— Я настаиваю, — не-Бэйнс не отводит от меня взгляд и, кажется, почти не моргает. Я знаю, что он хочет увидеть. Тот самый момент, когда осознание станет неизбежным. Моя реальность расширяется, презрев законы физики. 

Происходит маленький Большой взрыв. Рождается сверхновая. И внутренности сводит от дикой боли. А я не могу закрыть глаза, я смотрю на живого Шерлока Холмса. 

— Уберите ваших людей,— говорит Шерлок не-Бэйнсу. 

— Куда нам спешить? Давайте расскажем Джону о том, как вы использовали его на этот раз? 

— Это не ваше дело, — огрызается слишком уж живой детектив. 

— Мое, в большей степени, чем вам кажется, — невозмутимо парирует не-Бэйнс. 

— Вы оба сумасшедшие, — я спрыгиваю с подоконника и встаю между ними, — вы чокнутые тут все. Вы что, не понимаете, вы все рехнулись! 

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок. 

— Джон, — говорит ложный Бэйнс. 

— Джон, — говорит Эмма. 

И только Моран молча тянет меня на себя и насильно усаживает в кресло, слегка надавив на плечи, но я и не думаю сопротивляться. Это лучшее, что кто-либо из них мог сделать, потому что я не доверяю своим ногам, из них будто вынули все кости. 

— Без вас тут было скучно, — не-Бэйнс обходит Шерлока по кругу, будто проводя невидимую линию ловушки. Я смотрю на него, а не на младшего Холмса. Он ниже, ловчее, ладно сложен. Русые волосы едва прикрывают уши, потому я не сразу замечаю маленький полупрозрачный передатчик, спрятанный в одном из них. 

— Чего вы добиваетесь? – спрашивает Шерлок слишком жестко, даже для его резкой манеры вести разговор. 

— О, я уже добился всего, чего хотел, — не-Бэйнс наклоняет голову, смотрит на Майкрофта, — мне приятно увидеть вас лично снова. Вы достаточно труднодоступный человек, мистер Холмс. 

Моран давит на мои плечи, не давая мне встать, но я и не хочу. Мне нравится это давление, по крайней мере, я понимаю, на каком свете нахожусь. Я накрываю его левую руку своей и запрокидываю голову, чтобы увидеть, как он слегка наклоняется ко мне. 

— Вы знаете, кто я, но я не знаю, кто вы, — Майкрофт вскидывает бровь, — это невежливо. 

— Как только я покину эту комнату, у ваших людей будет много работы, я не сомневаюсь, — он улыбается почти застенчиво, я бы мог поверить, если бы не обстоятельства. – Эмма, — он обращается к девушке, окончательно потерявшей понимание происходящего, — я хотел бы вас познакомить с вашим мистером Норреллом. 

Шерлок вздрагивает, когда не-Бэйнс указывает на него: 

— Мистер Норрелл, ваша миссис Мабб очарована, но она немного не в себе и не в состоянии обнять вас, не так ли? 

— Тебе стоит это прекратить, — это не кажется ни просьбой, ни приказом. Обычной констатацией необходимости. В этом весь Моран. 

— Тогда поясни собравшимся, почему мы оказались здесь, — не-Бэйнс присаживается в кресло напротив меня. Достает из кармана очки и несколько листов бумаги. 

Сидя прямо, я не могу видеть Себастьяна, он стоит точно за моей спиной, но я уверен, он делает что-то, что дает не-Бэйнсу понять, что он не желает быть рассказчиком. Эти двое отлично понимаю друг друга без слов, кто бы сомневался! 

— Отлично, тогда я расскажу, хоть Себастьян и возражает, но пусть это будет моим капризом. Что тебе будет интересно узнать, Джон? Мы все здесь только ради тебя. И немного ради моего развлечения. 

— Почему... Каспаоре... почему... – я ловлю себя на том, что не могу сформулировать вопрос. Но ему это и не нужно. 

— Он мертв, и я уверен, мне дадут за это пару звездочек. Как считаешь, Себастьян? 

Себастьян молчит. Но, похоже, это никого не смущает. 

— Дорогая Эмма, я должен попросить у вас прощения, — вдруг говорит не-Бэйнс, — вы не заслужили ничего из того, во что вас втянули. Ваша подруга умерла лишь потому, что была хорошей подругой. Все документы, что вы нашли, не имели с ее смертью ничего общего, она просто любила брать работу на дом и решать задачки холодными осенними вечерами. 

Эмма прикусывает пальцы, чтобы не вскрикнуть. 

— Но вы придумали отличное применение этим документам, не правда ли? Майкрофт, вы так не считаете? Ведь, если верить тому, что о вас говорят, вы должны были выступать против предоставления убежища бравому генералу? Но вас не послушали. Теперь же вы должны сказать спасибо вашему брату, Эмме и Джону, потому что они сделали за вас всю грязную работу. Они подставили Каспаоре, так что вам даже не придется оправдываться. А после смерти Джона Скотт-Эклса те немногие избранные, что ещё пытались противостоять вам, вынуждены будут отступить. Так что разделяйте и властвуйте над Англией. Вы ведь всегда хотели. Как оно вам? 

— Что вы знаете о моих желаниях? – сухо спрашивает Майкрофт. 

— Немного, — лже-Бэйнс пожимает плечами, — но много знаю о вас. Без вашего брата вы становитесь практически неуправляемы в стремлении к власти. А власть развращает. Вы пытались защитить Джона тем самым, подставляя его под удар. 

— Я не... 

Не-Бэйнс вскидывает руку: 

— Не надо сожалений. Они не помогают. Разве вы не видите, что все это было предрешено? Без вашего брата рядом вы сосредоточились на работе. И внезапно возжелали больше, чем имеете. Больше власти. И тут на вашем пути случайно оказался наш покойный друг. Вы хотели лишить Скотт-Эклса возможности влиять на события и принимать неверные, с вашей точки зрения, решения. И вы знали о том, что его сын покрывал террористов, но не знали, как бы ловко провернуть операцию. Тогда один из ваших людей начал работать с Хаджимом и, после смерти его отца, натолкнул его на идею покаяния. Так просто, но вы не учли, что коллеги по наркобизнесу могут его заткнуть, — он облизывает губы, словно происходящее приносит ему удовольствие. 

— Так вы знали? – у Эммы такие глаза, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Волчьи. Злые и холодные. – Знали, что он сделал все для собственной выгоды и люди погибли. Знали? 

— Я понял это два года спустя, когда один мой человек принес мне любопытную информацию. 

— Сукин сын! – шипит она. 

— Эмма, отдай мне пистолет, — я протягиваю руку. Не хватало ещё, чтобы началась стрельба. Она колеблется пару секунд, потом кладет оружие мне в руку. 

— Хаджим покаялся, но все пошло наперекосяк, не правда ли? Вы не успели спасти Лизу, вы не поняли, что она сделалась крайней в ваших идеальных расчетах, — не-Бэйнс остается невозмутим, кажется, его совсем не трогает эта сцена. — Такая умная девочка повела себя так глупо, Хаджим был допустимой жертвой, но не она. Не могу понять, что на нее нашло. Все дело в слабостях, они ведь есть у каждого. Даже у вас, мистер Холмс. 

— Да заткнитесь уже, — просит Шерлок, — все поняли, что вы знаете больше, чем необходимо. 

— Я здесь не для вас, — мужчина поворачивается к нему, тон его мгновенно меняется на властный, — я здесь для Джона. Он сделал для вас, Майкрофт, больше, чем вы могли ожидать. Все сложилось идеально. И где же благодарность? 

Несмотря на то, что в комнате собралось столько сильных мужчин, я бы поставил на то, что он сейчас заткнул за пояс всех одной лишь модуляцией голоса. Кто этот человек, я не знаю, но я не могу не смотреть на него. 

***  
— А дальше вы знаете, Джон. Вы стали мишенью лишь потому, что пошли слухи о том, что вы работаете на Майкрофта. У меня было такое подозрение, этим объясняется мой утренний звонок и то, что я показал вам сообщения. Прошу за это прощения, это был обман, я пытался понять, представляете ли вы для меня угрозу.  
Помимо прочих неприятностей, это стечение обстоятельств направило вас по ложному следу: вы решили, что Лизу убили из-за ее работы. Марбс опасался, что вы так или иначе обнаружите, что у него была договоренность со Скотт-Эклсами пару лет назад, и за пару выгодных сделок он согласился закрыть глаза на информацию о подготовке взрывов. Хаджима он должен был убрать сразу же, но почему-то сыграл в благородство, дал ему второй шанс, а вот для вас второго шанса не было предусмотрено. Если бы вы на самом деле работали на Майкрофта, вы бы наверняка покоились на кладбище, Джон.  
Мне пришлось сказать ему, что он ошибается, чтобы он уверился в том, что вы не представляете угрозу. Он был в замешательстве, Себастьяну даже пришлось согласиться и организовать личную встречу. Марбс ваш должник в какой-то мере. Пользуясь этим, вы можете получить от него все, что захотите Джон, маленький подарок за долготерпение. 

— Что вы сказали ему? – уточняю я. 

— Я сказал ему, что вы со мной, — улыбка Чеширского кота озаряет библиотеку, — это было почти правдой. Вы ведь расследовали со мной убийство мисс Келлог. После третьего покушения, в котором Себастьян принял непосредственное участие, упокоив нападавшего навечно, мне пришлось пересмотреть свои планы и включиться в дело, потому что иначе у меня бы не вышло обеспечить вашу безопасность. Слухи плодили слухи. В Британии весьма благодатная почва для разного рода вымыслов. 

— Зачем вы обеспечивали мою безопасность? – мне кажется, я только что проглотил осколки битого стекла, и они режут мне горло изнутри. 

— Я принял вызов, я уже говорил вам и намерен повторять, — не-Бэйнс бросает взгляд на Шерлока, потом снова смотрит на меня, — кроме того, вы дали мне достаточно информации для того, чтобы я получил возможность надавить на святое семейство. Так что мы в расчете. 

— Вы собрали нас здесь для того, чтобы унизить? – я не хочу видеть Майкрофта в этот момент и все ещё не могу найти силы смотреть на Шерлока, поэтому я наблюдаю за тем, как не-Бэйнс сцепляет пальцы в замок. 

— Я уже сказал вам, я делаю это для Джона, его слишком долго использовали вслепую, — мне положительно нравится его южный акцент, в Афганистане так говорили парни из Техаса и Калифорнии, хотя он тоже может быть подделкой, как и все прочее. А потом я вдруг начинаю понимать, что Бэйнс, которого я знал, и этот человек – они две стороны одной медали. — Он не заслуживает этого. 

— Это не ваше дело, — повторяет Шерлок. 

— Но ваше! Он нуждается в пояснениях, так поясните ему, Холмс, как вы использовали его для инсценировки собственной смерти. Расскажите, как вы обратили смерть Лизы Келлог в свой обратный билет в Англию. Вам нужно было надавить на брата — и вы придумали войну, чтобы он сделался слабым и попросил вас о помощи. И для этого всего вам нужен был Джон. Он всегда был нужен вам всем, потому что в нем ваша слабость. Так невыносимо быть чьей-то слабостью, особенно, если вы и не подозреваете об этом. 

Я и не догадывался, как выглядит этот человек, когда он зол. Черты лица его заострены, глаза за стеклами очков прищурены. Потом он выдыхает и заставляет себя расслабиться. 

— Вы ведь тут уже неделю, не меньше. И каждый день вы рискуете его жизнью... 

— Дон, — прерывает его Моран. 

Тот замолкает. Моргает, будто сбившись с нужной строчки в газете, которую читал, смотрит на него: 

— Ах да, пожалуй, ты прав. 

Значит, его зовут «Дон». Что ж, я хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Полагаю, я должен вам сказать о том, что с завтрашнего дня будет начата новая игра. Шерлок, я прошу вас остудить пыл вашего брата, потому как столь откровенная жажда власти не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Эмма, я надеюсь, вы сможете жить дальше, не вспоминая об этом чудовищном недоразумении, — он кладет документы, что держал в руках, на журнальный столик перед собой, — это будет вам интересно. А с меня не убудет. 

— И вы так уйдете? Никаких требований? – настороженно уточняет Майкрофт. 

— О, мои каникулы в Англии окончены, — Дон улыбается снова, немного застенчиво, я начинаю думать, что он делает это совершенно ненамеренно, этот странный человек. — Я прекрасно провел время, несмотря на опасения умереть со скуки. Вынужден вернуться к моей удручающе обыденной работе в своем уютном офисе. Я прошу меня извинить, мистер Холмс, но информация, что была получена мной за эти месяцы, станет достоянием моей страны. Политика, вы же понимаете, — он передергивает плечами так, словно ему неприятна даже сама мысль о такого рода деятельности. 

Я смотрю на него, но у меня в голове всего один вопрос. Он кивает мне и поворачивается к выходу: 

— И, Себастьян, твой приказ в силе. 

Рука Морана у меня на плече сжимается так сильно, что я едва не вскрикиваю от боли. 

— Мои люди, ваши люди, здесь просто нечем дышать, откройте окна! – последнее он произносит достаточно громко, но никто не двигается с места. Я смотрю ему вслед, чувствую, как вздрагивает телефон, открываю сообщение. 

«Старшие братья бывают не только у консультирующих детективов. Д» — я смеюсь. Вот и ответ на мой вопрос, который я так и не решился задать. Такое простое решение, такое изящное. 

Все вокруг начинает обретать цвет и запах. Я все ещё чувствую рождение сверхновой внутри себя, эта сладкое тянущее ощущение, которое сводит с ума. Это не похоже ни на что в моей прошлой жизни. И я знаю, к чему я стремлюсь теперь. 

— Джон, — окликает меня Шерлок, будто мне есть до этого дело. Он существует в моей прошлой реальности, а в новой я ни в чем не уверен. Этот человек, Дон, он сделал для меня больше, чем кто-либо. Он показал мне себя самого, какой я есть. И теперь я знаю, что такое Джон Уотсон. 

Я позволяю тому, что бушует внутри меня, проникнуть дальше, захватить все мое существо. Тогда я бесстрашно поднимаю глаза. 

— Да, — мой голос хриплый и тихий. 

— Ты должен понять, что... 

— Я никому ничего не должен прямо сейчас, — я вижу его и не вижу. Мне не больно. Я свободен от тоски, что душила меня все эти долгие холодные месяцы. Я могу дышать. 

Он замирает, подбирая слова, но я не даю ему шанса: 

— Мне не важно, что ты хочешь сказать. Это не считается. Ты слышал, завтра все начинается заново. Все ваше сумасшествие. Тебе понравится. 

— Но... 

— Это все не имеет никакого смысла, — я встаю и выхожу из библиотеки, чувствуя, что Моран следует за мной. 

— Джон, — зовет меня Шерлок. 

— Оставь их, — останавливает его Майкрофт, — пусть разберутся... 

Это прекрасный дом, я не могу не восхищаться им даже так, проходя мимо явно дорогих картин и спускаясь по лестнице с резными перилами. В таких домах всегда есть выход для прислуги. Я выхожу на улицу без куртки, которую все же оставил в библиотеке. Холодный воздух обжигает кожу, но я горю изнутри. 

— Ты был прав, — я говорю Себастьяну, остановившемуся рядом со мной, — ты был прав во всем. 

Выходит, что только Морану всегда было дело до моих желаний, остальные с ними попросту не считались. Удивительно знать сейчас, что все его действия были продиктованы его пониманием «заботы». 

Он молчит, и я продолжаю: 

— Это даже уже не больно, даже почти хорошо. 

— Так и должно быть. 

— Пожалуй, нам стоит поторопиться, пока никто не пришел сюда за нами, — я шепчу ему на ухо, будто какую-то пошлость, — но такие вещи можно делать быстро. 

Я здесь единственный с пистолетом. Тем самый, который мне отдала Эмма, а Эмме отдал Моран. Девятимиллиметровый. Я достаю его из-за пояса, ощущая, как метал скользит по коже. И горячее дыхание на щеке, он чуть наклоняется, чтобы не столкнуться носами, целует меня жадно, будто не хочет отпускать. Ну что же ты, Себастьян, меня ждет лучшая любовница, чем ты можешь себе представить. 

Я передаю ему пистолет, намеренно задерживая пальцы на запястье: 

— Давай. 

— Ты совсем не боишься? – спрашивает он. 

— Ты же сказал, что будешь готов, когда придет время. Я тоже готовился, — я направляю дуло пистолета точно в сердце. Это часть договора, которая позволила Шерлоку выжить и вернуться, — не хочу ждать неделю, месяц... не хочу постоянно жить в ожидании. Это страшнее, чем сразу. 

— Я не готов. Я те.. – я закрываю его рот ладонью. 

— Ты же видел, как я умираю. Ничего нового. Мне будет легче вот так. Ты вернешься к Джиму, в конце концов. Он твой друг, Басти. 

Я никогда не называл его так, я никогда не назову его так снова. Он это понимает. 

— Он мой друг, — соглашается. Я чувствую пистолет. Его руки не дрожат, как никогда не дрожали. — Он лучший. Всегда был. 

— Мне кажется, ты нужен мне, — одними губами говорит он. 

— Позаботься о себе. И о нем. 

Я улыбаюсь и смотрю в небо. Никогда не думал, что все закончится вот так, но это не могло закончиться иначе. Нет никакого смысла, только движение вперед. 

Щелчок предохранителя. Я слышу, как Себастьян делает шаг назад, потом ещё один. Зачем? Я опускаю глаза, чтобы понять, что происходит, но в этот момент он нажимает на курок — и все, что я чувствую, это обжигающий меня жар. И дальше ничего. 

**Два дня спустя**

— Ты поставил его жизнь под угрозу! Об этом мы не договаривались. 

— Ты бросился с крыши у него на глазах, Шерлок, ты виновен не меньше меня. 

— Он на самом деле был прав, Майкрофт, ты слишком жаждешь власти. Ты помешался. 

— Я обойдусь без твоих необоснованных домыслов. Будь так добр, не лезь в мои дела. 

— Я не лез в твои дела почти два года. И что? 

Я хочу пристрелить их обоих, потому что мне не их перепалку хотелось бы слышать, приходя в себя после наркоза. Меня мутит, и я не рискую открывать глаза, горло пересохло, руки и ноги налились свинцом, но я почему-то жив. Не то чтобы меня огорчал сам факт. 

Фильм окончен, а герои продолжают жить после финальных титров. И жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день. Но я так доподлинно умер. Куда дальше? Как? Я привык жить внутри этой нелепой драмы. 

Тикают приборы, контролирующие мою жизнедеятельность. Я чувствую катетер на руке. Дышать почему-то особенно тяжело. Все, как в прошлый раз, разве что я в приличной лондонской больнице, в отдельной палате, а не в палатке в каком-нибудь отдаленном лагере. 

— Ты не можешь обвинять меня. 

— Могу. 

— Ты должен понять, что твоя смерть сделала с Джоном Уотсоном. Я не уверен, что от человека, которого ты ценил, осталось хоть что-то. 

— Что же я должен понять? Я разговаривал с ним, он все тот же, Майкрофт. Он константа для нас всех. Ты не замечаешь очевидного. Мы можем перевернуть всю Англию вверх тормашками, но Джон Уотсон останется собой; в этом его редкость. 

— Его связь с этим наемником, ты готов доверять ему, Шерлок? И этот человек, столь успешно обманувший моих подчиненных, породил слишком много заблуждений. Они общались весьма тесно. 

— При чем тут это? Себастьян Моран собственноручно доказал, что Джон был лишь его мишенью. И, если ты был столь ослеплен, что не заметил, что инспектор Скотланд-Ярда совсем не тот, за кого себя выдает, Майкрофт, то это лишь твоя оплошность. Он был слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим, признай это. 

Я все ещё не понимаю, почему я жив, но на этом свете не так плохо. Они мешают мне думать. Выгоните их кто-нибудь, пожалуйста. Почему я не помню ничего, после того, как попросил Морана стрелять? Что-то было после? Слова. Было что-то в словах. 

— Выстрелив в него из пистолета, который до того был у Джона. Идеально точно в плечо, чтобы не задеть жизненно важные органы. Профессионал отличается от дилетанта тем, что он точно знает, как нужно убивать, когда он делает свою работу, у жертвы не остается шансов. Он учел все, чтобы оставить доктора в живых. 

— Ты параноик. Слишком большая кровопотеря. Он не мог знать наверняка, — Шерлок продолжает отчаянно защищать мое честное имя. 

— Я учитываю факты. Тот наемник все ещё остается любимой собачкой Мориарти, если это определение будет релевантным для тебя. 

«Другом, — мысленно поправляю я, — лучшим другом, если это понятие будет релевантно для вас обоих». 

— Иди к черту. 

Руки чувствую. Ноги чувствую. Можно даже почесать нос. Прекрасное, должно быть, ощущение. Но я удержусь пока. Пока я пытаюсь вспомнить последние секунды до выстрела. Не выходит. Там есть что-то, что важно, за что я никак не могу зацепиться. От попыток выудить нужное воспоминание все мое тело начинает звенеть от напряжения. 

Прошедшие месяцы уложились в моей голове, теперь я вижу каждую ниточку, что так или иначе была связана с общим клубком. Красиво. И ведь я даже не предполагал, как многое сдвинет с места одна ложь. 

— Я знаю, что ты пришел в себя, — тихо произносит Шерлок. Его брат, очевидно, покинул палату. У меня слишком сосредоточенное лицо для человека, лежащего без сознания, ни к чему даже уточнять. 

— Не совсем, — я все же заставляю себя открыть глаза, — но ты же все знаешь лучше других. 

— Пуля прошла навылет, ты потерял очень много крови. Сердце остановилось, им удалось запустить его снова. Операция заняла несколько часов, но ты долго не приходил в себя. Врач говорит, ты полностью восстановишься. 

Спасибо, Себастьян. В то же плечо. Ты чертов сукин сын, лучше бы выстрелил в сердце. Теперь эта боль будет постоянно напоминать о тебе, можешь не присылать открыток. Каждый раз я буду вспоминать не об Афганистане, о нет, о тебе. Метка на память, которую не смыть водой и не вывести лазером. Прекрасный подарок. 

Как ни странно, я хочу его видеть. Я больше не жертва, он не палач. Что-нибудь выйдет? «Ты нужен мне» в этом случае, кажется, работает в обе стороны. С Шерлоком всегда в одну, но этого достаточно. Шерлок всегда будет нужен мне, но я должен был научиться существовать без него. 

Он осторожно, будто не уверен в себе и своих действиях, сжимает мою левую руку. Шерлок мог бы быть моей галлюцинацией, последним, что умирающий разум подбросит, чтобы облегчить боль перехода в иной мир. Мой разум знает, что он дает мне жизнь без шума и боли, мой разум хочет жить именно так. 

— Кардиомиопатия такотсубо все же поддается лечению, — я не понимаю, что произнес это вслух до тех пор, пока Шерлок не откликается. 

— Я не думаю, что твой диагноз звучал именно так, — в его голосе столько неуверенности, что я поднимаю глаза. 

Он почти такой же, каким его помню. В своей Южной Америке он загорел и, кажется, сбросил ещё пару фунтов, хотя куда уж? Круги под глазами уже отливают синим. Рука дергается, слишком много кофе. Губы обветренные и покусанные, нельзя же так с собой. Я невольно улыбаюсь, понимая, что прямо сейчас из нас двоих я больше нуждаюсь в заботе, а мысли все о том же. 

За ними за всеми нужно присматривать, что за Шерлоком, что за Майкрофтом, что за Мораном. Я не уверен, что смог бы присматривать ещё и за Мориарти, но у него есть свои дежурные ангелы. Мы цепляем друг друга когтями и удерживаем на краю. Тайный круг немногих избранных, поэтому я не могу выбирать. Круг — фигура равнозначная для всех, кто входит в него. Они все важны для меня. Кто-то следующий «просто примет вызов». 

— Выглядишь отвратительно, — говорю я. 

— Ты тоже. 

— В меня стреляли, если ты не заметил, — я усмехаюсь, если я позволю себе рассмеяться, мне будет очень больно, я помню. На секунду мне кажется, что ничего не было, что я очнулся в больнице после очередного сумасшедшего расследования, в которое меня втянул мой лучший друг. 

И внезапно, мысль, что убегала от меня, ловится за хвост. Прекрасная и такая невероятная: «Он мой друг» и «Так делают друзья, они считаются с чувствами». И Себастьян догадался, а я – нет, хоть и натолкнул его на эту мысль, потому что «равнозначная для всех, кто входит в него». 

— Я заметил. Ты потерял столько крови, что она пропитала мою рубашку и брюки, пока машина скорой помощи успела доехать, — он нервно сглатывает, будто ему на самом деле тяжело, комок в горле. 

— Прости. 

— Это я должен попросить прощения, Джон, — кажется, он готов выбежать из палаты прямо сейчас, — я один втянул тебя в это снова. Использовал в своих целях. Нехорошо с моей стороны, у меня не было всех данных. 

— Тебя Майкрофт надоумил? 

— Эмма. 

— Брось это, потому что, давай будем честными, ты не знаешь, зачем люди просят прощения. Социопаты не способны испытывать раскаяние, если уж на то пошло. Я имею довольно четкое представление о твоих мотивах. 

Я боюсь, что он может испытывать раскаяние. Мне не хочется лезть к нему в голову и разбираться с тем, что там происходит. Если вообще возможно, это разрушит все стены, которыми он себя оградил, и сделает его уязвимым. Пусть остаются. 

— Я не злюсь, ты не должен извиняться, — я рассматриваю жалюзи и вазу с тюльпанами на столе, но маленькие шестеренки внутри моего черепа крутятся быстро-быстро, — твой брат прав, мне не стоит доверять. 

Мне не стоит доверять, потому что я уже знаю гораздо больше, чем мне полагалось. Я все ещё жив, и у меня в голове найдется парочка-другая неприятных сюрпризов. А ещё я живу в самом дурацком кино, которое только видел британский кинематограф. 

— Мой брат не может влиять на мои решения, — Шерлок смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, и это почти невыносимо, будто сейчас решится обнять. — Ты вернешься со мной? 

А разве ты сам не знаешь ответ на этот вопрос? Кто-то же должен тебя беречь, удерживать на краю. Это мое место — рядом с тобой, как место Себастьяна рядом со мной, за него цепляется Джим, потом Молли, кто идет следующим? 

— Твой брат знаком с понятием здравомыслия немного лучше тебя. 

— Джон… 

— Все будет хорошо, Шерлок. Не так, как раньше, но все будет хорошо, я обещаю. 

В этот момент, когда я уже не знаю, как избежать продолжения разговора, в палату влетает Молли. Именно влетает, потому что едва не падает на пороге: 

— Я так рада, что ты пришел в себя, — она останавливается возле кровати и не решается обнять. Видимо, в бинтах я выгляжу жалко. Маленькая рыжая Скарлет Йохансон, я ждал тебя. Ещё не зная, что планирую делать дальше, я ждал тебя. 

— Шерлок, ты не мог бы принести для Молли кофе, будь так добр? – прошу я, понимая, что он сейчас не откажется, а мне надо выдворить его из палаты. 

Он кивает и уходит. Она смотрит на меня удивленно, почти настороженно. 

— Все всегда недооценивают нас, правда? — говорю я. 

Она пожимает плечами: 

— Так и должно быть. 

— Телефон? – я протягиваю руку, хотя это и дается мне не так легко, как хотелось бы. 

— Джон? 

— Твой телефон, Молли, сейчас! 

Она извлекает телефон из огромной сумки, в которой наверняка можно спрятать разделанного динозавра. Женщины все же поразительные существа с другой планеты. 

— Позвони Джиму, будь так любезна. 

— Что, я... 

— Молли, не надо. Пожалуйста, сделай так, как я прошу. 

Это должно сработать. У меня есть отличный сценарий, пора приступить к поиску режиссера. Я сжимаю рукой ее ладонь с телефоном, она быстро скользит по экрану пальцами, потом протягивает мне. Соединение. 

— Доброе утро, — голос у меня охрипший, но вполне узнаваемый. Джиму хватает и пары секунд, чтобы догадаться. Вот и ещё один мнимый мертвец возвращается к жизни. 

— Добрый день, Джонни. Как твое здоровье? Я слышал, ты напоролся на пулю? – тянет он чуть насмешливо. Но я знаю, я заинтриговал его. 

— Было дело. В Лондоне нельзя сходить за молоком и не нарваться на серийного убийцу, тебе ли не знать? 

— О, я скучаю по доброй старой Англии, — включается в «игру» он. 

— Слышал, ты скоро вернешься. 

— Ходят такие слухи. 

— А семья будет не против, Джимми? – я хочу его немного задеть. Или ещё больше заинтересовать. 

Я понятия не имею, что будет, если пришедшая мне в голову вздорная, сумасшедшая мысль вдруг воплотится в реальность. Но внутри меня закручивается в спираль термоядерная сверхновая. А кто, как ни Джим Мориарти, понимает процесс термоядерного синтеза? Не стоит оглядываться назад, только не сейчас. Я обещаю, Шерлок, все будет хорошо. 

Молли задумчива и насторожена, она прислушивается к каждому моему слову, но молчит. Дежурный ангел Джеймса Мориарти, если я буду немного умнее, я смогу повысить свой статус до твоего уровня. Интересно, кого ты любишь больше, Джима или Шерлока? Шерлока или Джима? Обоих. Джим, я боюсь ошибиться, но он неравнодушен к тебе. Рыженькая Скарлет Йохансон, ты слишком умненькая для этой ерунды. 

Мой разум все ещё под воздействием обезболивающих и тех чудесных растворов, что они вливают в мою кровь. Все кристально ясно, как бывает, когда после взрыва опадает пепел, а в ушах стоит звон. В этот момент все понятно без слов, каждая мелочь занимает положенное ей место. 

— Меня отпустят поиграть к тебе в гости, если ты обещаешь не шалить и не кормить меня сладким, — отвечает Джим. 

— Передай своей няне, что у меня есть пара рецептов лимонного пирога для тебя и вишневого для нее. Мое предложение, — до возвращения Шерлока ещё около минуты, — тебе понравится. 

Джим молчит. Я считаю про себя: раз, два, три, четыре... тринадцать, четырнадцать... двадцать. 

— Я согласен. 

Я знаю эту свою улыбку, я всегда так улыбаюсь, когда есть шанс влезть в неприятности. 

— Тогда нам следует поторопиться. 

Я не Вуди Аллен, чтобы претендовать на лавры киноакадемии, хвалебные отзывы критиков и проходы по красной дорожке. Но кому они нужны? В жизни все совсем как в кино или в кино как в жизни. Не уверен, что знаю, где проходит граница реальности. Тут никто не Вуди Аллен, даже сам Вуди Аллен, но какая к черту разница? 

 

 **К северу от экватора**  
Вместо эпилога

— Это даже интересно, — Джим не глядя бросает телефон себе за спину, он приземляется где-то между диванных подушек: зазвонит – не найдешь. 

— Будем досматривать? – Себастьян передает ему пульт. Фильм все ещё стоит на паузе, а на экране застыла картинка с Антонио Бандерасом и «той самой» гитарой. 

— Ты даже не спросишь? – интересуется Джим, искоса наблюдая. 

Моран качает головой и прикрывает глаза. 

— В Англии скоро лето, а я ненавижу Лос-Анджелес, — продолжает Джим. Вкрадчивый голос, точно успел загореться какой-то идеей и теперь анализирует все возможности. 

— Давай досмотрим фильм. 

— Я уже отработал большую часть своих грехов, как и Шерлок... 

— Фильм, Джеймс. 

— Я был уверен, что ты не выстрелишь. 

Джим всегда знал, как получить все внимание собеседника за секунду. 

— Но ты выстрелил, — в глазах Джима что-то вспыхивает на мгновение и гаснет, какая-то эмоция, для которой у него самого нет определения. 

Моран не отвечает, просто смотрит на дно стакана, в котором ещё минуту назад был яблочный сок. 

— Иногда я думаю, что должен стать геем ради тебя, потому что это может того стоить, — Джим произносит это, а потом фыркает, глядя на лицо Себастьяна, на искренний ужас, который не вызывает сомнений в его отношении к такой перспективе. 

— Дон дома, через десять минут ужин, — голос Алексис звенит колокольчиком, разрывая немую сцену. Джим сдается первым и начинает хохотать. Алексис смотрит на него с каким-то добрым снисхождением, потом переступает через ноги Морана и забирает пустой стакан и тарелку с чипсами. 

— Через десять минут мы ужинаем, мальчики, не притворяйтесь, что не слышали. 

— Я согласен перебраться в Англию, чтобы больше никогда не видеть ее, — Джим театрально прикрывает лицо рукой, — она на самом деле так невыносима, как кажется. И самое ужасное, ей всего двадцать пять, а с возрастом люди становятся только хуже. 

— Заткнись. 

— И не собираюсь. Я терплю ее заботу целый год! Если она спит с моим братом, то пусть о нем и заботится. И эта еврейская девчонка имеет наглость считать себя умной! 

— Если она будет заботиться о твоем брате, он ее бросит, — резонно замечает Моран, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы бы снова не рассмеяться в голос, — скажешь, она не умна? 

Джим пинает его в бок и бросает пульт в том же направлении, куда недавно улетел телефон. 

— Я буду счастлив только тогда, когда мы окажемся на разных континентах, — заявляет он и протягивает руку, помогая Себастьяну подняться с пола, — кроме того, кто-то должен позаботиться о Джоне. А за мной должок. Я должен ему, — он рисует пальцем маленькую точку повыше сердца, левое плечо, напоминая о пуле, прошедшей навылет: 

— Вот за это. 

Он раскачивается на носках, потом отнимает руку от своего плеча и прикладывает точно к груди Морана, к месту, где под ребрами бьется сердце: 

— И вот за это. 

— Мы досмотрим фильм? – спрашивает Себастьян, не спеша отдернуться или сделать шаг назад. 

— О да, обязательно.


End file.
